Filling in the blanks: Morgander moments
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: A series of connected one shots filling in the missing moments between Greg and Morgan in season 15 of CSI. Spoilers for Season 15. GregXMorgan (Morganders) COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Moment #1:**

 **From S15E3: Bad Blood.**

 _Episode Summary: Greg and Sara are quarantined when they investigate a crime scene contaminated with a deadly pathogen._

 ** _Missing Moment Summary: Morgan is worried about Greg and Sara and decides to give Greg a video call._**

* * *

Morgan drummed her fingers on her workbench, deep in thought. She tried to concentrate on the lab report before her but failed miserably. The words were a blur to her, and she had been reading the same line for the past ten minutes. Sighing, she tossed the file aside and placed her head in her hands. The Las Vegas Crime Lab had been thrown into chaos since Greg and Sara had been quarantined.

Everyone was on the edge, trying their best to remain calm and keep a positive attitude. No one dared to even broach the subject. However, on the inside, all the CSIs were worried sick. Morgan's thoughts kept drifting back to what the doctor had told them. That there was no cure for the deadly pathogen that Sara and Greg had been exposed to.

 _What if they really get it?_ Morgan thought as a sickening feeling ran down her spine. _Positive thoughts Morgan._ The blonde CSI told herself. _Positive thoughts._

While Morgan was worried for both her friends, she was slightly more worried for one Greg Sanders. She didn't even dare to imagine what would happen if Greg caught the virus, and refused to think that way. The two of them had hit off instantly ever since they met, and there was a special bond between them. Morgan cared about Greg in a way that she didn't care for Nick, Hodges or any other guy in the lab, even if she didn't admit it out loud. Greg made her feel special, alive. He was different.

 _They can't die. They just can't._ _ **He**_ _just can't._ The negative thoughts flooded her mind once more and Morgan sighed.

She had heard from Nick that the quarantine crew had allowed Sara and Greg their computers. Nick had even spoke to them on video chat and updated them on the case. Morgan hadn't had the courage to video call either of them yet.

She wanted to reassure her friends and especially Greg that it would be okay.

But how would she convey such positive thoughts when she herself was having trouble keeping faith?

Yet, she was dying to talk to Greg. She had to see him, to talk to him. It was maddening not knowing what was happening to the two who were quarantined. She was so worried that she knew that talking to Greg and Sara would ease her fears and help her focus on her work better.

Morgan moved to her computer, opening the CSI Video calling application that was installed. Her curser hovered on the 'call' button next to Greg's name. With a deep breath, she clicked on the button.

"Ring ring…. Ring ring…."

 **Greg_Sanders has answered the call**

A moment later, Greg's handsome face filled the screen and a smile lit up on Morgan's face the first time that day.

"Hey Morgan! What's up? Any news on the case?" Greg smiled at Morgan, yet the female C.S.I could see that it was slightly forced, and did not reach his eyes.

"Hey…. Don't worry, the case is going fine. No updates yet though." Morgan said. "I just wanted to check up on you guys. How's Sara holding up?"

"See for yourself." Greg chuckled and moved the computer so that the camera was pointing towards Sara's 'bubble'. Morgan saw that Sara had fallen asleep on the little desk, with her head in her hands. Sara's computer was still open in front of her, showing various webpages about the victim Jack Weaver.

"She must be exhausted." Morgan murmured, her gaze lingering at Sara for a moment before the screen turned to face Greg once more.

"Yeah…" Greg scratched the back of his head. "It's kind of been a stressful day."

"Yeah…" Morgan echoed, and there was silence for a moment.

"How are YOU doing Greg?" Morgan finally asked.

He shrugged. "I'm fine Morgan, don't worry." He smiled faintly. Morgan frowned as she scrutinised Greg, for she could tell he was lying. He wasn't making eye contact with her at all when he said that.

"Wrong answer Greg. How are you REALLY doing?" Morgan raised her eyebrows. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me." Greg's orbs met hers through the screen, before he sighed.

"Trying hard to stay positive." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "It's just so hard…" He admitted after some though, and his lips quivered slightly, before he looked down. Morgan felt a stinging pain in her heart, watching Greg suffer like that. She sighed, before putting on the bravest front she had. She had to be brave, for them both.

"You'll be fine Greg. Trust me." Morgan said, enunciating each word clearly.

"How do you know that?" Greg's voice was quiet and vulnerable. With Sara asleep, he could finally voice his greatest fears out loud. He had always tried to be optimistic in front of Sara, when on the inside he was scared to death. "There is an 80% fatality rate with the pathogen." He whispered.

Greg didn't know why, but he felt comfortable voicing his fears with Morgan. _And I don't want to leave your life so soon._ His conscience told him.

"I'm scared too Greg." Morgan admitted, looking away for a second. Voicing out her fears made them seemed more real. _I don't want to lose you._ Was the thought that ran through Morgan's mind, but she didn't say it aloud.

"But you're a good guy Greg. Nothing bad will happen to you. You must stay positive. I know it's hard, but hope is the best thing we got right now."

Greg was silent for a few moments, before cracking a small smile.

"You're right Morgan. But, just in case something really DOES happen, I want you to know how much you mean to me. You're a great friend, and I'm glad to have met you." Greg said, meaning every word. After his video chat with his grandmother, Greg knew that he ought to show appreciation to his loved ones while he still could.

Morgan's heart dropped a little at the word 'friend', but she brushed it off to nothing.

"You too Greg. Like I said earlier, you are a great guy. I'm glad we're friends too." Morgan beamed into the camera and Greg's smile finally reached his eyes. The two stared at each other, lost in the moment.

"Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"When you get out of there, I'll treat you lunch for a whole week. I promise." Morgan said.

Greg raised his eyebrows, and chuckled. "Free lunch for a week? Must be my lucky day." That was the best news Greg had heard.

"It is. So keep on fighting okay?"

"I will Morgan. Don't worry."

"Good. Then my work here is done. I should probably go." Morgan replied, lifting her files so that Greg could see them. "There's work to be done, and I should get started before D.B catches me slaving off." She sighed.

"That's one thing I don't miss: paperwork." Greg teased.

"Lucky you." Morgan replied with slight sarcasm, earning another laugh from Greg. "Tell Sara to stay optimistic too alright? See you soon!"

"See you soon Morgan." Greg waved goodbye, and Morgan end the call. Greg leaned back on the chair with an awestruck expression. He didn't know why, but he was fuelled with positive energy after that call with Morgan, a complete contrast to before that when he was down in the dumpster. That girl was something else entirely, and she was amazing. It was sweet of her to call just to reassure him, and Greg really appreciated that. Morgan was just amazingly caring, emotional, and although slightly naïve, but that made Morgan who she was.

It was one important reason why Greg Sanders would keep on fighting.

"Are you sure there is nothing between you and Morgan?" A sudden voice stunned Greg out of his thoughts and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sara don't do that!" He answered, glancing over to Sara who was now sitting up straight on her chair with a smirk on her face. "How long have you been awake?" He added on in slight panic.

"Long enough to know that Morgan means a lot to you." Her smirked widened even further when Greg looked away in embarrassment. "Anyway back to my original question, are you sure there's nothing between you and Morgan?" She repeated.

Greg shook his head. "Morgan and I are just friends." He said. Partially to convince Sara, but also to convince himself.

"Oh really?" Greg's words did not sway Sara. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she had woken up mid-way through the conversation. From what she heard, as well as her daily observations of the duo, Sara knew that both Morgan and Greg felt something for each other. They were both just too comfortable with each other to act on those feelings.

She smiled and made a mental note to increase her bet in the office betting pool of when Greg and Morgan would finally get together.

Morgan was right though, hope was the best thing they had right now. And Sara Sidle was going to stay positive. That $400 that had accumulated in the betting pool thus far was a luxury.

Sara moved to sit on the bed, and smiled to herself as she thought of ways to spend that $400 when she wins the bet.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first CSI fanfiction, and there will be several parts to this all filling in missing moments in Season 15 of the show. ^^ The next chapter will continue on the reunion between Greg and Morgan among other stuff, because I think that this chapter's ending was nice like that. Haha.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are appreciated! ^^ Have a nice day!**

 **-TrixieNancy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Moment #2:**

 **From S15E4: The Book of Shadows.**

 _Episode Summary: The team investigates the death of a chemistry teacher when an experiment goes wrong._

 ** _Missing Moment summary: What if Greg had agreed to carry Morgan's kit?_**

 **A/N: For this one shot, I changed the timing of the explosion to 4** **th** **period instead of 7** **th** **period.**

 **The underlined speeches that Greg and Morgan said came from the CSI episode itself, and I do not own that conversation. All rights go to the producer and script writers of the show.**

* * *

Clad in a white protective suit, boots and mask, Morgan carried her case into the Chemistry Lab. The CSI team had been notified of the mysterious death of the chemistry teacher and had rushed onto the scene. Currently, Greg was talking to the principal, hoping to gather some information about the victim. They were going to hunt for evidence afterthat.

But before they could do their evidence gathering, Morgan had to make sure that there were no hazardous chemicals lingering in the air. Who knew what kind of substances the ill-fated chemistry teacher was experimenting with? The CSI certainly wasn't going to take any chances when there were hundreds of students in the school!

She placed her kit down, and surveyed the room with some dismay. The doors and windows were shut tight, and if it wasn't for Morgan's face mask, she was sure that the room smelt like smoke. The whole-lab took a bad hit from the explosion and fire, it was charred everywhere. It was going to be hard to restore this place to its former glory.

Morgan removed the relevant equipment from her case and got to work. She used her equipment to collect air-samples from the room, and then analysed them. It took a couple of minutes, but she was glad when the results showed no deadly chemicals wafting in the air. The young CSI immediately opened all the windows and the doors to rid of the smoky smell in the room.

She peeled off her face mask before rolling down the top of her suit so she was left with the long white pants and her grey singlet. It was far too warm wearing that full protective gear. As Morgan kept her equipment, she heard Greg talking to the principal along the hallway, and they seemed to be walking towards the lab.

Morgan smiled to herself, thanking the lucky stars that she was hearing Greg's voice. Ever since Sara and Greg had been released from quarantine, Morgan had been finding herself thankful that her friends were spared from the deadly pathogen. It certainly made the CSI crew cherish one another much more. Her thoughts lingered to the moment one week ago, when Greg and Sara just returned.

 **Flashback:**

 _Morgan was busy typing out the report of the Jack Weaver case. The team had managed to close the case a day ago, and Sara and Greg were released from quarantine as well. All was well again. Just then, the blonde CSI heard exclamations from the hallway._

" _Welcome back Greg!"_

" _Good to see you Sara and Greg!"_

 _Morgan ceased her typing, and quickly saved her work. Her friends were back at the crime lab! As fast as lightning, Morgan ran to the doorway and looked out. Sara and Greg stood there in a flash, surrounded by Nick, Finn and Doc. Hugs and pats on the back were traded, and there were smiles of relief on everyone's faces._

 _The young CSI leaned against the glass doorframe and watched her friends silently. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed with emotion. She was just glad they were both okay. Morgan blinked back tears of joy and a little smile graced her features. At that moment, she caught Greg's eye. The handsome CSI beamed at her, and he excused himself from the group, striding purposefully towards her._

 _Morgan walked on unsteady legs towards Greg, and the duo paused in front of each other, just looking._

" _Hi." He said awkwardly, yet with a lopsided grin._

" _Hi." She whispered back. "I'm… so glad you're okay." She managed to choke out._

 _Without another word, Greg engulfed her in a hug. Morgan hugged him back with equal vigour, closing her eyes at the familiar smell of cologne evaded her senses. A lone tear slipped down her cheek._

 _For a moment, she thought she had lost them._

 _Lost_ _ **him.**_

 _Greg broke free from the hug and winked at her._

" _I guess I'll be getting free lunches this week huh?" He said teasingly. Morgan laughed. "A promise is a promise." She affirmed. Greg grinned back at her._

 _Morgan's eyes shifted away from Greg to look at the person behind him. Greg turned, and there stood Sara smiling at them. The young blonde CSI immediately hugged Sara._

" _Don't ever do that again you two. You scared us all half to death." Morgan chided gently when she released Sara from the hug._

" _Don't worry. I don't think we want to do it anytime soon." Sara said, shuddering._

" _Yeah... That experience was enough to last a lifetime." Greg added._

" _Whatever it is. It is great to have you two back again." Morgan said sincerely._

" _Good to be back. Does that mean I get a week of free lunches too?" Sara asked Morgan teasingly. She held back a laugh as Morgan's eyes suddenly bulged, and a small reddish tint started to grace her cheeks. Greg rubbed the back of his neck with his hand uncomfortably, not looking at Morgan nor Sara at all._

" _Just kidding." Sara laughed. "Have fun you two!" She winked at Morgan before walking off. Completely mortified, Morgan spluttered something about needing to finish her report for D.B before fleeing from the scene as well._

 **End of flashback.**

Morgan still couldn't believe how embarrassed she was that day, but she quickly got over it. Things returned to normal, although Sara continued teasing her during the course of the week whenever she treated Greg lunch.

She smiled to herself, before brushing those thoughts aside. There was a case to focus on. Picking up her case, Morgan left the lab. In the distance was Principal Meadows's retreating figure.

"How was your meeting with the principal?" Morgan asked.

"According to her, everyone just LOVED good old Mr Messner." Greg answered, emphasizing on the LOVED. That interview with the principal hadn't exactly gone as he had hoped. He didn't exactly learned much.

"Until someone didn't." Morgan answered. "I did a sweep of the chemistry lab by the way. The air is cleared of hazardous chemicals, so you get to be bunny free." Morgan added on, pointing her gloves in Greg's general direction.

"Well, I guess that means we're late for class." Greg smiled his famous grin at Morgan which made the latter's heart skip a beat.

"Aren't you going to carry my kit?" Morgan said teasingly, raising her kit while she tilted her head to the side. She was playing with fire, Morgan knew, but she was just curious how far Greg would continue on the charade.

Greg smirked, and walked closer to Morgan with purposeful steps until he was just half an arm's length away. Morgan's eyes never left his, as his brown eyes twinkled in amusement. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be delighted to." He murmured, before plucking the case out of her hand and stepping into the chemistry lab. The smile that was on Morgan's face grew even larger. Seemed like chivalry wasn't dead after all.

The duo entered the chemistry lab. "So, what are we supposed to be experimenting on today?" Greg asked, placing Morgan's and his own lab kit down on one of the benches. Morgan smiled at him in thanks.

"I not so sure what our professor had planned out for us, but I guess it our job to find out." Morgan replied, whipping out her flashlight.

"Let's do this lab partner." Greg replied.

The two got to work, examining the crime scene, and formulating their theories. Greg had managed to snag what was left of the bottle of accelerant on the ground. They had also managed to deduce what the professor had been experimenting on. Professor Messner was going to have the class add gummy bears to a mixture of potassium chlorate, which would cause quite a reactive resulting mixture.

"Think the professor would have been proud of our extensive chemical knowledge?" Greg asked.

"I should think so." Morgan said.

Greg and Morgan spent almost thirty minutes examining the place for any other pieces of evidence they could collect. Soon, they had completed their mission.

"Well, that's the last of them." Morgan said as she bagged up the final piece of evidence to be taken to the lab. Just then, the bell rang, and Morgan jumped slightly. She was so used to the silence that a part of her had forgotten they were in a school.

"The lunch bell." Greg commented with a grin. "That used to be my favourite sound of the day." He added.

Morgan laughed. "I know how you feel. The food though…was another story." She shuddered.

"It can't be that bad…" Greg replied as they walked out of the lab. "You know, my high school cafeteria used to serve pretty decent spaghetti and ham and egg sandwiches.

"Lucky you." Morgan said wryly. Students began to filter out of class and the corridors were slowly filling up.

"So…How about lunch? You still owe me one more day worth of it." Greg grinned at Morgan as the duo walked out of the school building towards the carpark. And as if to sweeten Morgan up, he took her kit from her hands as well.

Morgan's face scrunched up in confusion. "No I don't!" She protested. "You and Sara were released from quarantine last Tuesday. My one week free lunch deal started last Wednesday. Today is Thursday." She told Greg.

Greg shook his head. "Nope. One week means seven days. And since we didn't work on Sunday, that means you only treated me six days worth of food." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Morgan laughed, opening the backdoor of the CSI truck so that Greg could place the cases containing the evidence in.

"You are such a hopeless pig Greg." Morgan beamed at her partner, clearly amused.

"But you love me for it." Greg winked at her before climbing into the driver's seat. Morgan felt her face heat up slightly at Greg's teasing remark, but got into the passenger seat nonetheless.

"Alright! I'll treat you lunch. We got to deliver the evidence back to the lab first though." Morgan smiled.

"That's not a problem with me." Greg grinned back at her and started the engine.

* * *

 **So this is the second missing moment! It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, but hope that you guys liked it!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all your reviews for the previous chapter, I really appreciate them!**

 **Again, the underlined speeches were taken from the episode itself, I don't own them.**

 **Until next time!**

 **TrixieNancy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Moment #3:**

 **From S15E5-Girls Gone Wilder.**

 _Episode Summary: Morgan, Sara and Finn try to relax at a CSI conference when a mass shooting occurs on site._

 ** _Chapter Summary: Greg provides Morgan comfort when her emotions get the better of her after the shooting._**

 **A/N: It just didn't suited well with me that Greg was never seen comforting Morgan while Hodges did, so here is one shot filling that gap.**

* * *

Numb. That was what Morgan was feeling. She was sitting alone in the outdoor area of the CSI convention building, a cup of coffee in her hands. Another CSI had taken hers and Sara's statement, and the latter was already skulking around for clues. Other survivors of the shooting were scattered around her, looking as lost as she was.

She stared unblinkingly ahead of her, a haunted looks in her eyes. Her ears were still ringing with the sounds of the rounds from the guns, and the screams from the other CSIs. In her mind's eye, the motionless figure of her friend Vicky sprawled on the ground kept reappearing. Guilt coursed through her veins and her soul. She could have saved her friend. If only she had stopped Vicky from running away. Then she wouldn't have been shot dead by the gunman.

A shiver went down Morgan's spine. She had been so close to death, it was a miracle that she got out unscathed. Vicky wasn't so lucky though. As the morbid thoughts continued floating through her mind, her mobile phone rang.

With shaking fingers, Morgan took out her phone. Her superior D.B was calling. Moistening her lips, Morgan took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hello D.B."

"Morgan!" Came the relieved voice at the other end of the line. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine D.B." The lie came out smoothly. "Just a little shaken up but I'm otherwise okay." She assured.

On the other end of the line, D.B Russel didn't believe Morgan's statement one bit. He had talked to Sara just moments before, and the ebony haired CSI confided in him that Morgan had spaced out for a moment after giving CCR to her friend. Sara had requested that he get Morgan back to the lab, for she was afraid that the younger CSI couldn't handle the trauma. And D.B agreed with her.

It wasn't that D.B doubted Morgan's ability or anything. On the contrary, Morgan was a brilliant and talented young woman. However, she was also the youngest CSI in the group with the least experience and the rest just wanted to look out for her. Besides, DB could see through the glass window in his office that Conrad Ecklie was pacing up and down the walkway, no doubt worried about Morgan.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. DB looked up to see Greg standing at the doorway, a brown file in his hand. He waved the CSI in, motioning him to hang on for a moment while he continued speaking to Morgan. Greg nodded and waited patiently.

"Morgan, I'm going to send a car to get you back to the crime lab alright?" D.B said, not missing how Greg's head had snapped up at the female CSI's name.

"No D.B!" Morgan's cry of protest was so loud that even Greg could hear it. Morgan knew that Sara was planning to stay and investigate and she wanted to do the same. "I want to stay here and help."

D.B sighed on the other end of the phone. He knew that Morgan would be stubborn. It was in her nature, and she was much like her father.

"Morgan, I know you want to help, but you'll be of a greater help if you come back to the Crime Lab. The evidence and everything is coming in and we are short-staffed to examine them. We need ID the shooters as soon as possible Morgan. You'll be more helpful back at the crime lab." D.B tried to reason with the youngest member of his team.

Morgan thought about it for a moment, examining her surroundings. CSIs that hadn't been involve in the shooting incident were littered everywhere. Some were barking out orders, others searching for evidence or interviewing the witnesses of the shooting. As much as Morgan wanted to stay, she knew that she wouldn't be much help. She sighed. "Alright D.B. I'll come back."

"Great. I'll send someone to get you."

"Alright. Don't worry about me DB, I'm fine..." Morgan paused for a second when she saw the police carrying another dead body out on the stretcher. Her voice cracked slightly. "See you soon D.B." With that, Morgan hung up.

The moment D.B hung up, Greg spoke. "There's no need to hire a car to pick Morgan D.B, I'll go get her."

DB's response was immediate. "No Greg, you're not going anywhere. Didn't you hear what I told Morgan? We're shorthanded here!" He said, frustration brimming. Finn was still stuck in the elevator, Sara was staying at the conference to help with the investigation and Morgan wasn't even back yet! And now Greg was saying he wanted to go collect Morgan? There was just so much to do, and the team was under much pressure to ID the shooters as quickly as possible.

"I know DB I know." Greg reassured his superior. "But I'm pretty sure Morgan's shaken up and insecure right now. What she needs is a familiar face that she can trust, not asked to board an unknown car sent to fetch her." He reasoned. Secretly, Greg was worried sick about Morgan. The moment that he heard of the shooting in the convention, Morgan's safety was the first thought that popped into his mind. A part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on his work unless he knew that Morgan was okay. Going to the conference to pick her up would ease his unsettle heart.

D.B sighed, and conceded, knowing that Greg had a point. After such a traumatic experience, Morgan might experience trust issues with an unknown chauffeur. Besides, he needed all his CSIs to be at their 100% now, and he knew that Greg wasn't giving 100% no matter how much he appeared to be trying.

In the back of his mind, DB wondered if he ought to raise his stakes in the betting pool the office had going on about when Greg and Morgan would eventually get together. However, that little thought was quickly pushed aside for later.

"Alright Greg. You can go pick Morgan up. While you're at it though, might as well deliver Sara's evidence gathering kit too." DB said. Greg nodded eagerly, and jumped out of his seat.

"Don't worry D.B. You can count on me." Placing the brown file onto DB's table, Greg dashed out of the office. D.B rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming along. He sighed, before heading out to see how his other CSIs were faring.

In no time at all, Greg was in his car and headed towards the convention centre. He placed his phone on the dashboard and called Morgan, turning on the speaker.

Morgan in the meantime, was trying to distract her mind from all the negative thoughts. It was a little hard though, considering scene with policemen, CSIs as well as paramedics all around. She was constantly reminded of the horrors of the shooting she had just witnessed. Finishing the cup of weak coffee, she stood up to take a walk for a bit and her phone rang.

The screen ID read **Greg,** and despite herself, the corners of her lips twitched up into a smile. She could use a distraction right now, and Greg had a charm that helped people forget about their troubles.

"Hey Greg. What's new?" Morgan chirped, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey Morgan. I'm on the way to pick you up okay? I should be reaching in about thirty minutes or so." Greg said.

The news was music to Morgan's ears. She was afraid that D.B would call for a cab or something to bring her back, but it was going to be Greg! Morgan was glad to have another familiar face with her.

"Thanks Greg. I appreciate it." She bit her lip.

"You doing okay?" Even on the phone, Morgan could pick out the worry in Greg's voice, and she beamed weakly.

"I'm fine Greg. I was lucky. There are others that aren't…." She trailed off. The tears threatened to brim and she walked away from the crowd to a quieter area. Morgan focused her attention on Greg's voice instead, forcing herself not to think about anything else.

"I know Morgan…Don't worry. We'll find the shooters that did this." Greg's tone was full of confidence.

"I hope so Greg…" Morgan answered. "Could you stay with me on the line…please?" She whispered.

The plea wasn't lost to Greg on the other end of the line. His lips curled into a sad smile as he drove. "Yes I will Morgan."

 _I'll always stand by you when you need me._

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. Just distract me…." She whispered.

So Greg did just that. He shared funny past stories about working with Nick and Sara, and rambled something a new gadget that just arrived in the CSI lab. Morgan was grateful for the distraction, and laughed at the crazy moments the CSI team had shared, as well as expressing interest in the new gadget. She knew that the horrible thoughts would start creeping in again if she let her mind wander.

Suddenly, she thought of something. "Speaking of new gadgets, I just remembered! One of the CSIs was introducing a new technology to us at the convention today. It isolates clips from cell phones based on time-frames. Maybe if we can get hold of the software it could come in handy!"

"Sounds promising. I know that we are going to get a copy of any footage the witnesses took on their cell-phones. It would simplify the process." Greg replied after some thought. "Do you remember which CSI was the one promoting it?"

A face popped into Morgan's mind, and she scanned the crowds hoping to spot the man. Craning her eyes, she finally spotted the promotor she saw that morning. He was on his laptop. "Yep I see him. I'll go talk to him." Morgan was already on the move.

"Okay. I'll be reaching in about ten minutes or so. See you then."

"See you Greg." Morgan hung up and approached the man who promoted the software.

It didn't take much effort for her to get the software details onto her thumb drive, and Morgan bid the promotor guy goodbye shortly. She felt proud of herself, feeling like she at least contributed something to the investigation. Crossing the lawn, Morgan walked towards the carpark to wait for Greg.

However, all her resolve crumbled the moment she saw the paramedics carry another body out, covered by a sheet. A hand from the body was dangling off the edge of the stretcher, revealing a slim silver ring on the third finger.

Morgan recognised that ring anywhere.

"Vicky!" With a cry of her friend's name, Morgan darted towards the body. The paramedics lowered the body onto a cart. One of them eyed Morgan with a pitiful gaze, and they respectfully gave her a moment to say her goodbyes. Morgan stepped forward, her face quickly turning as pale as sheet.

With cold and clammy hands, Morgan gently lifted the sheet to reveal the face of the deceased. The angelic face of her dead friend met her eyes. The CSI covered her mouth with one of her hands, struggling to contain her emotions.

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…." She murmured, clutching her friend's bloody hand tightly.

It wasn't fair. Vicky was engaged to be married two months from now. Now, her beautiful future was gone, and there was a broken hearted man on the other side of Vegas mourning for her.

All because of some sicko who decided to carry out a mass execution.

 **She could have saved her**.

If only she had performed CCR earlier. If only she had rushed to her friend's aid the moment she had been shot. Maybe she would have been able to save her.

 **It was all her fault.**

Morgan's knees gave way and she slumped towards the floor. At the last moment, strong hands caught her, supporting her up. She caught a whiff of the familiar cologne.

"I got you Morgan. I got you." Greg's hoarse voice whispered in her hair.

"It's all my fault…." She said in a broken tone.

"Let's get you out of here…" Greg answered, placing his hands on her shoulders and guiding her away from the scene. The pair was silent until they reached Greg's car. Morgan was still shaking and her eyes were unfocused.

"Morgan…." He broke the silence. Her head snapped in his direction.

Looking at her fondly, Greg brushed the loose strands of blond locks away from her face, tucking it behind her ears. Morgan's eyes widened, brimming with unshed tears.

He smiled at her in understanding. "It's okay to cry you know."

With that one statement, Morgan's emotions went on overdrive. She launched herself into Greg's arms, and the tears finally fell. Greg's hand automatically went to the small of her back, pulling her closer into his protective embrace.

She cried for Vicky, she cried for justice, and she cried for all the brilliant CSIs who had lost their lives that afternoon. It was just so unfair.

Dimly, she could register Greg rubbing her back in soothing circles, while whispering comforting words in her ears.

"It's all my…fault!" She chocked out between sobs. "If. Only…I had given her CCR sooner…." Greg stiffened, and he broke their hug to look at Morgan straight in the eye. Brushing the stray tears away, he told her firmly.

"None of this is your fault Morgan. You did what every other human being would do. Besides, if you had really gave Vicky CCR before the shooter left, you would have been killed as well. It is perfectly understandable, and I'm sure Vicky won't blame you for that." He reasoned.

"But…but…."

"No buts Morgan. You aren't at fault. The shooters are the ones who should be feeling guilty, not you." Greg said. Morgan lowered her head and sniffed, before rubbing away her tears with the back of her hand. Resting her head on Greg's chest, Morgan closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. Greg's heart ached at the sight of Morgan so vulnerable, but he offered her his silent comfort nonetheless.

Minutes later, Morgan broke the embrace. "I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me…" Morgan said, fully composed. She wasn't meeting his eyes, slightly embarrassed that Greg had seen her in her emotional state.

"It's fine Morgan. We're all only human." He replied, completely understanding. "You ready to get back to the lab?" She nodded, and he opened the passenger side door.

The car ride back was silent. Morgan was lost in her thoughts, staring out of the window. Greg's eyes were focused on the road, although his gaze would flicker occasionally to the blonde hair CSI seating next to him.

Worried, Greg reached over to take her hand. Her gaze immediately turned to stare at their hands, before turning to him. He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"It's going to be okay Morgan." He told her. Morgan smiled weakly, and squeezed his hand back.

The two never broke their entwined hands for the remainder of the ride.

In no time at all, the duo had arrived back at the Crime Lab. Reluctantly, Greg released Morgan's hand after he had parked the car to get out. By then, Morgan's emotions had already calmed, and she extracted herself from the car as well. They walked towards the lift, close but never touching. Each already yearning for the touch of the other's hand, but yet too afraid to take the next step.

"You feeling okay?" Greg asked tentatively as they waited for the lift.

Morgan nodded, feeling as if she had been on a wild emotional roller coaster ride. "Thank you Greg." She said, leaning towards him and placing her head on his shoulder for a moment. It was her own way of saying thank you.

"Anytime." Greg smiled his trademark grin at Morgan, his heart racing when Morgan's locks brushed against the nape of his neck.

The lift reached the 10th floor where the CSIs worked, and the pair walked out in silence. Other CSIs they passed were looking at Morgan with pitiful eyes, and she hated it. Trying to ignore the whispers from the other CSIs upon noticing Greg walking next to her, Morgan lengthened her stride, wanting to get back to her office as quickly as possible.

"Morgan." She paused in mid-stride upon hearing the voice. Raising her head, Morgan saw her father standing a distance ahead. Conrad Ecklie was beyond relived upon seeing his daughter alive and well, and his mouth twitched into a small smile.

Morgan tilted her head to face Greg, who gave her an almost unperceivable nod. _Go._

The blonde CSI left Greg's side and crossed the hallway in a couple of steps, engulfing her father in a hug.

Greg watched the father and daughter pair reunite. He watched as they broke the hug, and Conrad speaking quietly before leading Morgan to his office for a quick talk.

Morgan was safe now.

He sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing. Greg had never realised how tense his shoulders had been until that moment. He ambled towards the pantry.

Morgan could use a nice soothing cup of hot chocolate right now. With two marshmallows on the top, just the way she liked it.

* * *

 **So this is the first missing moment from this episode!** **The next chapter will cover another section of this episode, following from this missing moment. I felt that this episode had a lot of potential to expand on the Morganders idea, but it was just never included in the script.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you so much for all your reviews, and I hope that you'll continue showing your support!**

 **Have a great day ahead!**

 **TrixieNancy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing moment #4:**

 **From CSI S15E5: Girls Gone Wilder**

 _Continuation from the previous chapter._

* * *

Morgan walked back to her shared office with Greg after the talk with her father. She didn't share much about what had transpired, only reassuring her father that she was fine. Despite Conrad's reservations, Morgan insisted on continuing her shift.

"We need all the help we can get Dad. Besides, I got a new technology from one of the CSIs that could help us ID the shooter." She had reasoned.

On the way back to the office, Morgan was stopped by D.B.

"I'm glad you're okay Morgan." The man who was like a father to her was clearly happy that Morgan had escaped unharmed. Physically unharmed that is. The emotion trauma and the memories were thankfully like scars, they would fade in time.

"Thanks for getting Greg to pick me up D.B." She replied, smiling slightly. "Any news from Finn?" D.B sighed and shook his head. "The electricians will not be able to fix the lift until the shooters have been removed from the building."

Morgan said a quick prayer for Finn and her friend. "Anyway, Greg told me you obtained a new technology from the convention?" The blonde CSI nodded and gave a brief explanation to her superior on what the technology would do. D.B nodded curtly in understanding.

"I've just received the video files from the CSIs that were present at the convention. Take five minutes to recover Morgan, I'll send the video files to Hodges first." Morgan sent D.B a grateful look. Truthfully, while she was physically okay, she was emotionally drained. She didn't think she'll be able to handle any more surprises.

A short rest, even if it would only be five minutes, would be nice. Morgan sighed and trudged towards her office. She couldn't believe just how much the day had taken a turn for the worse. Just this morning, Sara, Finn and herself were still talking about going to the bar for some tequila and also chatting about Finn's love life! Everyone at the convention were enjoying themselves. Now, there were almost twenty deaths at the convention, twenty innocent lives taken because of some sick in the mind shooter. Not to mention many more injured, and countless scarred from the experience.

A shiver went down Morgan's spine. This was the first time she had been so close to death since her kidnapping. And it was bringing up a wave of unpleasant memories. Morgan sighed and forced herself to stop thinking about it. She had to be at the top of her game to help ID the shooter.

Morgan stepped into her shared office with Greg, finding it empty. However, a pleasing scent immediately waffled up her nose. Her eyes lit up in glee when she spotted her mug on her desk. Walking towards it, she made a soft noise in appreciation when she saw the drink. _Hot chocolate with two marshmallows on the top, just how I like it._

Morgan plopped down on her comfortable chair, moulding her body into the backrest. She picked up the drink and took a whiff. The powerful scent of chocolate evaded her senses and immediately made her feel much better. A sincere smile spread on her face. Taking a small delicate sip of the hot drink, she sighed in appreciation and closed her eyes. It tasted heavenly, thick and not too sweet, just how she liked her drink. There was another underlying taste that intensified the taste of the cocoa too, and Morgan took another sip. Cinnamon perhaps?

It had to be Greg. Few knew that she liked to drink hot chocolate whenever she felt stressed or upset. And to know HOW she liked her drink was another level altogether. It couldn't be her father or D.B, she was with them moments before, and the drink was still hot. Her best bet would be Greg, Finn or Sara. But since the latter two weren't here right now, it had to be Greg.

Morgan sighed at Greg's sweetness, sipping her mug of hot chocolate. The drink was working miracles. She was already feeling so much better, and the headache that was there before was slowly reducing to a mere dull throb. She grabbed one of the marshmallows with her teeth and sunk into it, relishing its gooeyness.

 _Greg is certainly something. Any woman that he dates will be lucky._ She mused, her mind venturing deeper into the thought. Morgan had certainly toyed with the idea about dating Greg before. She felt a pull and a connection to him since day one. They had enough similarities to keep the relationship stable, but also sufficient difference to keep the relationship interesting.

However, while they had something like a flirtation-ship, Greg hadn't shown signs of wanting to take what they had one step further. In addition, she was also hesitant about dating someone in the same office as her. What if things didn't work out? Would it affect their friendship and professional relationship?

Every time she thought about it, she always came to the same conclusion: that it was better for them to stay friends.

Morgan shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly finished her drink. It wasn't the right time now to think about these things. Her complicated relationship with Greg had to wait. She had a shooter to identify.

The rest of the day breezed by quickly. The CSI team was able to ID the shooter and the squad team had gunned him down. When the news came in that there had been two shooting incidents occurring at the same time, the CSIs came to the horrifying conclusion that there were two shooters. It was a scurry for time to find shooter number two. The team worked hard, and another emotional curveball came when they uncovered the motive behind the second shooter. Sara's life was in danger.

In the moments where D.B contacted Sara, Morgan wished that she had convinced Sara to come back to the lab with her. Then her ebony haired friend would be standing next to her and not being a potential target. She hoped fervently that Sara would make it out fine.

At the end of the day, Sara had managed to escape the clutches of the second shooter. She had been seconds from death. Had squad team not find her, things would have been different. Finn and her friend Mark had also been rescued from the elevator that they were trapped in as well. Mark was sent to the hospital and was going to be okay.

 _Overall, things turned out right in the end._ Morgan reflected. Her shift had ended, and she was sitting in the locker room alone processing her thoughts about the day. To her, today had been the longest day ever, and Morgan was relieved that everything was over. This was another of those cases that reminded Morgan how volatile life could be, and how she ought to cherish whatever she had.

At that moment, there were two soft raps on the door of the locker room. Morgan's head snapped up and she smiled at Sara.

"Hey." The older CSI said.

"Hey." Morgan replied.

"Finn just called. She said that she still had the bookings for the bar tonight." Sara put forth what she wanted to say tentatively, watching Morgan's reaction.

"So what do you say? Does tequila tonight sound good?" Sara asked. D.B had given the three ladies the next night shift off so that they could recuperate from the shootings, on the condition that they finished their reports before leaving tonight.

Morgan beamed. "Definitely. Tequila sounds great." She agreed. After all that she had been through today, she could use some alcohol. Soon after, Morgan left with Sara.

True to their word, the evening found the three CSI ladies in the bar, drinks in hand. They had somewhat talked out what had transpired during the day of the shooting. Perhaps it was due to the fact they had experience the same thing, so they were more comfortable talking about it with one another. Although, there were some thoughts that each preferred the others not know.

"Enough of the depressing talk." Finn decided after sometime. "What's over is over. We can't change what happen." She added, giving Morgan a meaningful glance.

"The shooters have been caught, justice has been served." Sara agreed, reaching over to pat Morgan on the back. Morgan smiled weakly. "I know…Thanks girls." She was trying to pull herself together once more. Although a part of her still felt guilty about Vicky's death, capturing the shooters had eased her trouble mind.

"Well. At least one good thing came out of this. Right Finn?" Sara changed the subject skilfully, winking at the older blonde CSI. Morgan straightened up and propped her head up with a hand.

"Yes Finn. Sara and I are curious to know about you and **Mark.** " Morgan quipped, emphasizing on the man's name, and sending Finn a smug look.

"It's nothing." Finn tried to brush it off but Morgan wouldn't have it.

"It isn't nothing Finn. Not from what I heard from Sara. I hear he agreed to a date with you?"

"Yes, he did. But still…"

"Oh, come on Finn! That man protected you! He shielded you from the shooter! If that is not enough for you then I don't know what is." Sara added on, a teasing glint in her eyes. Finn lowered her gaze to her drink and kept quiet, although a small smile was plastered on her face. Sara and Morgan traded amused looks. _It was so rare to see such a shy side to the otherwise confident Finn._

"Does he fit the bill for your ideal guy?" Sara prompted.

"Actually…More or less he does…." Finn admitted after a while, and proceeded to list out what she was looking for in an ideal partner.

But Morgan had stopped listening. She didn't mean to, but when Sara mentioned the word 'ideal guy', an image of Greg popped up in her mind. And she got lost in the image.

Sweet, handsome, charming, smart, and endearing Greg. Morgan couldn't help but smile. Greg had always been there for her, through her good times and the bad. He was a dependable shoulder she could lean on, and he was funny, charming, and sweet.

He had done so much for her, but what had she given in return for his unwavering support? A week of lunches, video calls, and all that she had done seemed to pale in comparison to what Greg did for her. Greg had even taken the effort convince D.B to allow him to drive down to the convention to get her! Morgan had overheard a conversation between D.B and her father by accident and was astonished when she knew. Greg had comforted her at her worse, and had even gone out of his way to make her a cup of hot chocolate to cheer her up!

Suddenly, Morgan realised with a start that she had yet to thank Greg for making her the delicious hot chocolate. She hadn't seen Greg the whole of yesterday after he took her back to the lab. He was probably busy with the case as well, and their paths just hadn't cross afterwards. Besides, she had been too preoccupied with the case too and it had slipped off her mind.

 _What a good friend I have been._ Morgan thought to herself wryly. _Greg must think I'm such an unappreciative person._

"That is so sweet! Right Morgan?" Sara said, expecting Morgan to agree. When Morgan didn't reply, Sara turned her head to the younger blonde, frowning slightly when she saw Morgan wasn't listening. Her eyes were unfocused and she was lost in her musings.

"Morgan!" Finn called out, reaching over to tap her fellow CSI on the shoulder. Morgan jolted and her eyes went wide, looking at her friends in turn.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Finn asked with a smile.

Morgan shook her head. "Sorry girls, I guess I'm just tired, that's all." She said her excuse smoothly.

"Tired? The night is young Morgan!" Sara cried out, raising her glass for a toast. Morgan laughed and reached for her drink as well.

 _I'm going to have to find a way to thank Greg for his hot chocolate drink, and everything else he has done._ She decided.

Greg always had the habit of clocking in at least fifteen minutes before his shift started. It gave him ample time to sieve through the paperwork on his desk, plan his time, as well as get a nice mug of coffee ready for the night. Normally, Greg would be alone in his shared office with Morgan during those fifteen minutes.

That was why he was extremely surprised to see Morgan already in her seat when he clocked in two evenings after the shooting. He raised his eyebrows, watching Morgan for a moment as she read her report.

"Hey Morgan. You're early." He finally broke the silence and entered the room.

"Hey Greg." Morgan raised her head quickly and gave the other CSI a smile before going back to her report.

Greg walked to his desk, pausing in mid-stride when he saw there was an envelope with his name on sitting innocently on his desk. He picked it up, confusion written on his face. The handwriting on the envelope was clearly Morgan's. _Why would she write me a letter when I'm right across the room?_ Greg quickly glanced at Morgan, before pealing open the envelope.

 _Hey Greg!_

 _I was reflecting about things yesterday when I realised that I never actually thanked you properly for what you did for me on the day of the shooting. I thought about how I could thank you for your thoughtfulness and your sweet actions, and I finally decided on writing you a letter. Handwritten notes just aren't that common any longer, and I think you deserve one. You deserve to know how great of a person you are._

 _Thank you so much for being there for me on the day of the convention. I was emotionally traumatised and scarred by what I had witnessed, and it was comforting to know that you have my back. Thank you for volunteering to pick me up (I overheard a conversation between my father and D.B), and for lending me your shoulder to cry on. Thank you for your silent comfort and concern during the car ride back, and for making me that mug of hot chocolate. (Yes, I know it was you.) That hot chocolate was really what I needed to calm me down so I could focus on solving the case. I can truly say that it was one of the sweetest things anyone has done for me, so thank you so much for that. Thank you for always being willing to help others without expecting any repayment. But most of all, thank you for being you._

 _Know that I appreciate you, and I'm always happy to return the favour when you need me._

 _Always,_

 _Morgan._

Greg's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree as he read Morgan's letter. He never expected Morgan to find out some of the things he did for her, yet she had found out nonetheless. He also never expected any thanks or repayment in any way from Morgan, but she had done it in such an endearing manner.

Morgan on the other hand, was pretending to read the report, while stealing glances at Greg, watching his reaction to her letter. She had spent the entire night pondering on how she could show her appreciation to Greg in a not so conventional way, finally settling on writing him a short letter. Before Greg had come, she was anxious, wondering how he would react to her letter. Was this too little? Should she have done a little more? But now, watching Greg break out in a sincere grin, his eyes still on the letter, Morgan was glad that she chose to write it out.

Just then, he raised his head, and their eyes locked. Morgan was the first to look away, slightly embarrassed for being caught observing him. Greg walked over to her table, the letter still his hand.

"You don't have to thank me Morgan." He began, scratching the back of his neck. "But thank you for the letter, I appreciate it." He smiled.

"You're welcome…. I mean what I said though Greg. Thank you." Morgan said.

Greg was about to reply when there was a rap on the office door. Nick stuck his head in and gave the pair a grin. "Meeting in five minutes." He announced, before leaving, presumably to inform the rest of the CSI crew. The moment broken, Greg awkwardly walked back to his table, quickly keeping away the letter.

Morgan stood up, tidying the things on her table before making her way to Greg's. She smiled shyly at him. Before she lost her nerve, Morgan reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Greg." She said once more, before disappearing out of the office.

Greg stood there stunned for a bit, before grinning like a Cheshire cat. That smile never left his face as he picked up his documents and headed for the meeting room.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it.** **Thank you so much for your constant reviews!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **TrixieNancy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing Moment #5:**

 **From S15E8: Rubbery Homicide.**

 _Episode Summary:_ _The CSI team delves into the kinky world of "rubber dolls" when they investigate the murder of a man stabbed in an alley._

 _ **Chapter Summary: After solving the case, Greg takes Morgan 'for some drinks', and she learns more about Greg's life outside of work.**_

 **A/N: Underlined speeches come from the episode itself, and I do not own those speeches.**

* * *

"Well, how about I update my status to say 'taking a friend out for a beer'?" Greg said hesitantly and he looked at Morgan.

"Me? Yes, I'll love that." Morgan declared immediately, tilting her head sideways to look at Greg with a smile. Greg gave a quick nod, appearing nonchalant, but was doing a happy dance on the inside. He always liked spending time with Morgan, both during and outside work.

"Alright. Just let me update my status…." He trailed off, clicking his mouse a few times so that he was now on his profile page ready to post a new status. Morgan moved her chair and scooted closer to Greg as she watched him type. Greg stilled for a second when the pleasing smell of Morgan's perfume hit him. One thing that he noticed about Morgan was her choice of perfume: white jasmine. He admired how she hadn't put too much of it either. The scent wasn't too overpowering, but rather subtle. Enough to notice at close range, but yet not enough to detect from afar.

Getting back to the task at hand, Greg thought for a moment before typing out his new status.

 **Shift's over, now time to take a friend out for a drink! ;)**

He stopped typing and allowed Morgan to look at it. She hummed in approval. "Sounds great!" Greg clicked on the 'update status' button and the pair watched as status popped up on the screen.

"So…Shall we go then?" Greg asked Morgan with a smile.

"Let me just go back to our office to pack a couple of things first. Meet you at the locker room in about 5 minutes?" Morgan said, standing up. Greg agreed, and the pair parted ways.

Morgan quickly tidied up her office table and grabbed the things she needed. After that, she walked towards the locker room with a spring in her step.

"Morgan!" The CSI in question paused when she saw Finn quickening her pace to catch up to her. The older CSI was heading towards the locker room as well.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She said. Years of CSI work had allowed Finn to pick up a couple of things about body language. Coupled with her observations about Morgan, the younger CSI was now speed walking down the hallway with a determined gaze in her eyes.

Morgan suddenly stiffened. She knew that if she were to tell Finn that she was going for drinks with Greg, the older CSI would tease her mercilessly about it. "Nothing…Nowhere exactly…" She fibbed, purposely slowly down her pace to walk alongside Finn.

"Hey Morgan!" At that moment, Greg came down from the left hallway. "Ready to go?" He grinned at her while nodding in acknowledgement to Finn.

"Oh." Finn said, sending a small smirk in Morgan's direction. "You two have plans?" Morgan bit her lip and had the decency to look sheepish. _Caught._

"Just going for some drinks." Greg replied. He hesitated for a moment. "You want to join us?" Behind his back, Greg had his fingers crossed. As much as he liked spending time with Finn, he wanted some alone time with Morgan. Finn chuckled.

"No thanks. I'm actually meeting Mark for breakfast." She replied. The trio had reached the locker room and Finn grabbed her bag. Finn had recently began dating Mark, a CSI from Boston. He was going to fly back soon, so Finn was trying to spend as much time as she could with him.

"I see. Have fun!" Morgan smiled at her friend.

"You guys too!" Finn winked at Morgan and gave her a meaningful glance before leaving.

 _Those two are clueless._ Finn thought, shaking her head in entertainment.

Morgan kept some of her things away in her locker and took out her bag. "Let's go."

"Your car or mine?" Greg said when they arrived at the carpark.

"Yours." Morgan replied quickly. "Sara gave me a lift to work yesterday because she was in the area." Greg nodded, and he opened the passenger door for Morgan.

"Thank you." She said when she climbed in. _Greg is really chivalrous._ She thought. It wasn't the first time that Greg had shown such gentlemanly behaviour.

"So, where are we going?" Morgan asked when Greg drove out of the carpark. Before Greg could give a reply, Morgan's stomach rumbled loudly. Her eyes widened and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

Greg gave a hearty chuckle. "Someone's hungry." He stated, grinning.

"Hey, we had a long night with the case. It isn't my fault…." Morgan trailed off.

"What do you want to eat?"

Morgan was confused at Greg's statement. "I thought we were going for a beer?"

"Haven't you heard?" Greg threw a glance in Morgan's direction before his eyes returned to the road. "Never drink on an empty stomach." He chided. Morgan's heart skipped a beat at his sweet statement. "So unless you want to spend the rest of your day with an upset stomach, we're going for breakfast." He declared. "Anyway, tell me what you're craving for?"

Morgan thought for a moment before backtracking. "Hang on a minute. Isn't the purpose of this rendezvous to sort of cheer you up? Why are you asking ME what I want to eat? You choose." She insisted.

Greg smiled. "I invited you. So, you are the guest. So, you choose." He said. "No buts." Noticing that Morgan was about to argue further, Greg added on. Morgan sighed and conceded.

"If I had to choose," a longing smile graced her features. "I'm craving for some good old pancakes and a nice platter of scrambled eggs." She admitted.

"I know just the place." Greg answered mysteriously, and they were soon turning out to the highway. "It's about half an hour drive there though, but they serve excellent breakfast."

"I don't mind the ride, if it is for good food." Morgan stated, relaxing in her seat. She was curious as to where they were going, but knowing Greg, he wouldn't tell her until they've reached. Greg turned on the radio and the pair drove on in comfortable silence.

"Well, here we are." Greg said after thirty minutes. Morgan looked around. They were in a small town at the outskirts of the city, and Greg was parking the car outside what appeared to be a cafe. The signboard read _Andy's Diner._

"How did you find this place?" Morgan asked as she disembarked from the car. Greg shrugged. "I have my ways." He replied without explanation. His statement simply further perked Morgan's curiosity. "Come on, let's go in." The two walked towards the front door, their strides matching. Looking through the window, Morgan could see that the small shop was moderately full, with about twelve customers or so.

Morgan pushed the front door open, and a bell on the top of the door frame jingled. "Welcome to Andy's Diner!" A lady whom appeared to be slightly older than Morgan stepped forward from behind the counter. She had wavy blonde hair much like Morgan, tied up in a pony-tail. There was an apron around her waist with a stitching that had the diner's name on. Morgan smiled at her. At that moment, the lady noticed Greg and her expression changed to that of delight.

"Why, it's Greg! It's been awhile!" She said, grinning as she engulfed Greg in a huge hug.

Greg laughed and hugged the lady back. "Hello Susan." He greeted warmly. Morgan watched the exchange with an amused look. Soon, the duo broke the hug and Greg made the necessary introductions. "Susan, this is Morgan, my colleague from the crime lab. Morgan, this is Susan, the lady boss of this diner."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Susan laughed at Greg's introduction, beaming kindly at Morgan and shook the latter's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too! The diner looks really homey!" Morgan replied. The diner indeed, was quaint and comforting, and Morgan felt at ease. Susan was extremely friendly as well, and Morgan took an instant liking to the lady.

"Thank you! Please take a seat!" Susan suddenly remembered and gestured for them to choose their own seats. Greg led Morgan to a booth next to the windows. Susan handed them a menu each and left them to decide what they wanted.

"This explains how you know of this place." Morgan commented. She flipped through the menu, although already knowing what she was going to have. They had a pancake breakfast set meal that came with a coffee as well as a side of eggs.

"Yeah. I've known Susan's husband Andy for many years now. We are high school best friends. The diner belonged to his dad, but Andy took over the business some years ago." Greg explained.

"You come here often?"

"I try." Greg shrugged. "But these few weeks have been crazy at the crime lab. I always find myself drained of energy to drive out here after our shift."

"A sign that you're getting old Sanders." Morgan teased.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm not that old! It's just that we've been having a crazy year so far."

"Yeah…That's true." Morgan sighed, thinking about the cases they had solved thus far. The CSIs had multiple close-scraps this year, and Morgan was hoping that things would be less dangerous from now on.

"Besides, driving out here alone is boring." He added on.

"Well, for what's worth, I'm glad you brought along today. It's a nice change of scenery from all the hustle and bustle of city life. I've always been dying to explore Vegas, although I feel that I'm doing more exploring through investigating the crime scenes instead."

"You're welcome I suppose." He grinned.

"So anyway," Morgan changed the subject, "What do you plan on having?"

"Eggs Benedict." The reply was immediate. "They are just so good!" Morgan laughed, and the duo placed their order from another waitress named 'Liza'.

The pair chatted happily for a bit until their food came. Morgan's mouth immediately watered at the sight of her plate containing three round pancakes with sliced strawberries on the top. The waitress also gave her a small jug of maple syrup and some butter.

"Smells heavenly." Morgan breathed out, taking a quick whiff. Her stomach growled in agreement. Greg was eying his Eggs Benedict with a greedy look as well.

"Well, let's dig in." Morgan declared, drizzling some maple syrup onto her pancakes. She cut a piece of her pancakes and took a bite. Her mouth exploded with flavours and she closed her eyes in appreciation. The pancakes were just so fluffy and surprisingly rich in flavour despite how it was only cooked batter! _There must be some secret ingredient in it._

Greg watched Morgan's reaction as she took her first bite and smirked in triumph. "It's good isn't it?"

"Good is an understatement." Morgan replied. "I'm reminded of homecooked breakfast!"

Greg laughed and he cut out a portion of his Eggs Benedict, spearing it onto his fork. "You want to try some?" He offered the fork to Morgan.

Feeling a little brave (and perhaps giddy with happiness thanks to the delicious food), Morgan leaned forward and ate the bite directly off Greg's fork. She looked at him directly in the eye as she did so, never breaking eye-contact. Greg gulped, his eyes fleeting back and forth between Morgan's eyes and her lips.

"Yum!" Morgan declared with a teasing grin, before going back to eating her breakfast. Greg looked at her fondly and did the same. _She doesn't know how much effect she has on me._

Soon, the pair had finished their food and were sipping their beverages. "How's the food?" Susan came over to clear their plates.

"It was fabulous, thank you! I've never had such good pancakes in ages!" Morgan replied sincerely.

"I'm glad!" Susan laughed, before turning to Greg. "I've told Andy you are here, but he is busy in the kitchen. You want to go back there and say hi?"

Greg looked at Morgan, who beamed and said she didn't mind. "Let's go then." The two CSIs stood up and Susan lead them to the kitchen.

"Sup man." Greg called out once he entered the kitchen. There were two chefs in the kitchen, and a man of Greg's age with dark hair stopped chopping ingredients. He came over to greet Greg.

"It's been awhile Greggo! How have you been?" Andy replied, and the two men clasped hands in some sort of man-to-man greeting.

"Things are okay." Greg replied. Andy's gaze switched to Morgan and she stepped forward with a smile.

"Hello! I'm Morgan and I'm a colleague of Greg." She said. "Hello! I would shake your hand, but I was kind of in the middle of chopping garlic." He said a tad sheepishly.

"No worries! The food was delicious by the way!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's nice to finally meet you Morgan, I've heard so much about you from Greg." Morgan raised her eyebrows and looked over at her partner. Greg was fighting a blush, which Morgan found endearing.

"Good things I hope."

"Definitely." Andy said with a nod.

At that moment, the door to the kitchen burst open and two little blurs dashed in.

"Uncle Greg!" Two small bodies accosted Greg, hugging the life out of him. Greg chuckled heartedly, squatting down to their level, and hugging the two kids back. Morgan smiled as she watched Greg interact with two little children, a boy, and a girl. The boy looked to be about six years old with blonde hair while the girl was much smaller, maybe about four, spotting dark curls.

"Hey Spencer! Hey Evelyn!" Greg managed to say.

"Alright you two, get off your uncle Greg! He won't be able to breath with you little imps crushing the life out of him!" Andy ordered sternly, but there was a twinkle in his eye. Andy looked over to his wife Susan, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"What did you tell those two?" He said, amused.

"Just that their uncle Greg was here in the kitchen." Susan said innocently. Andy gave her a pointed look, but Susan continued to flutter her eyelashes at him. Andy was struggling to hide his laughter at his wife's antics, as husband and wife shared a loving moment.

Morgan watched Andy and Susan's interaction with a longing smile. She craved for such a relationship with someone who was like her best friend, like what Andy and Susan had. Just then, there was a gentle tug on her hand.

"Who are you?" The little girl Evelyn was looking at Morgan uncertainly. Like what Greg did, Morgan bend down so that she was eye-level with the girl. "Hey sweetie. My name is Morgan. I'm a friend of your Uncle Greg." She introduced herself.

"I'm Evelyn." The little girl said proudly, before scrutinising Morgan for a moment. Satisfied and knowing she could trust Morgan, she scooting closer to the CSI. Morgan wrapped her arms around the little girl and stood up, picking Evelyn up in the process.

"I forgot. Today is Tuesday." Greg chuckled as he stood up as well. _What was so special about Tuesday?_ Morgan cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"We let the kids stay at home from kindergarden every Tuesday." Andy began, seeing Morgan's confused look. "Partially to help cut costs, but also to spend time with the kids because the diner is open during the weekends as well."

"So we only open from 6 to 12 on Tuesdays. The rest of the day is for family." Susan finished, coming to stand next to Morgan. The CSI 'ahh-ed' in understanding, knowing how important it was to find the balance between work and family.

"When are you coming over again Uncle Greg?" The older child Spencer was now speaking as he grasped Greg's hand. "I want to play Monkey with you again!"

"Oh no you don't Spencer! No more Monkeying around. You know what happened last time your Uncle Greg played that game with you." Susan went into full on mothering mode, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at her son unblinkingly.

"What happened last time?" Morgan blurted out.

The adults suddenly all turned to look at Greg, who was avoiding Morgan's gaze. Spencer became quiet and subdued as well.

"Uncle Greg fell off tree." The four-year-old in Morgan's arms piped up. "Had a big bum on his head." Evelyn demonstrated by placing her hand on her own forehead.

"Gave us quite a scare." Susan frowned. Clearly, she was still on the edge about the incident.

Morgan's eyes widened and she put two and two together.

"You mean that time a month ago when you had that large blue-black on your forehead?" Morgan said incredulously. The guilty look in Greg's eyes said it all. "You fell off the tree?" Despite herself, Morgan was struggling to hold back a grin.

 **Flashback:**

" _Hey Greg!" Morgan called out, entering her shared office with Greg. It was Monday and the start of the shift, so Morgan hadn't seen her partner for two days._

" _Hi Morgan!" Greg had his face covered with a file, and Morgan assumed he was reading a report._

" _How was your weekend?"_

" _Good." Again, Greg hid his face behind the file. Sensing that something was off, Morgan crossed the room, heading towards Greg's desk. It wasn't like him to cover his face up when he talked to others. Her suspicions heightened when Greg immediately stiffened and brought the file closer to his face._

" _What's going on Greg?" She asked, pushing down the file in one swift motion. She gasped when Greg's face came into view. There was a huge bruise on his forehead, a disturbing bluish-black colour one._

" _What happened to YOU?" Morgan was instantly concerned, hovering over Greg as she scrutinised the injury. "It looks serious! Did you get it checked out? I better get Doc to take a look for you!" She declared._

" _Morgan…Don't bother." Greg sighed, not meeting her eyes. "I met Doc on my way in already. Besides, I've got it checked out, it is just a bruise, no concussion or anything."_

" _How did it happen?" Morgan asked, wincing when she saw Greg cringe. "Or should I not ask?"_

" _Fell off the bed…." Greg muttered. He could see Morgan's amused look and how she was trying to hold her laughter in._

" _Go on, laugh. I know, I'm a klutz." He sighed, and Morgan burst into giggles._

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

"I can't believe you lied to us about the bruise!" Sometime later, Morgan and Greg paid for their meal. Bidding Andy and his family goodbye, the two were now seated in the car as Greg started the ignition. Greg merely shrugged. "Nothing worth mentioning." He murmured.

"How is falling off a tree nothing worth mentioning? What happened exactly?" There had been no further explanation about that incident after Evelyn's outburst, for Andy had tactfully changed the subject.

"Long story short, I was watching over Spencer and Evelyn that weekend and we were roleplaying. Evelyn was pretending to be a zoo-keeper with all her stuff-animals." Greg smiled at the memory.

"Spencer wanted to be a monkey on a tree. I couldn't let a six-year-old climb on a tree on his own! So I climbed up with him. I might have lost my grip on the way up and fell."

"That's nothing embarrassing about that!" Morgan protested. _Men and their pride._ She rolled her eyes.

"Yes it was! I was sporting that bruise for almost a week!" Greg said.

"I think it was kind of sweet, what you did." Morgan admitted after a moment's silence. "See, everyone has sides. This is the sweet Uncle Greg side of you. You didn't want Spencer to get hurt, so you followed him up the tree. Remember Greg, you are not defined by just that one side that others see." Morgan said, linking back to what she had told him in the lab earlier.

"Thanks Morgan." Greg smiled sincerely. "Could we…. could we keep this tree incident a secret? I'll never hear the end of it from Nick or Hodges if this leaks out."

"Sure thing. You're secret is safe with me. As long as you bring me with you next time you dine at Andy's. Their food is really good!" Morgan declared.

"Deal." Greg laughed.

* * *

 **This is by far my favourite missing moment to write thus far. I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **I based the appearance (and personality) of Susan on Susan Mcfadden from Celtic Woman. Andy and Susan will make an appearance again pretty soon! Do leave a review! I'll love to know what you guys think about the story! Thank you so much for your unwavering support!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing Moment #6**

 **From S15E14: Merchants of Menace**

Episode Summary: The investigation of a dead body found in a car that once belonged to a serial killer takes the detectives into the twisted business of "murderabilia."

 _ **Chapter Summary: Morgan wonders why Greg was so harsh on the two youngsters when they interfered while the CSIs were collecting evidence, and asked him about it.**_

 **A/N: There are a couple of speeches that are taken from the episode itself, and these speeches are underlined. I do not own those speeches and all rights belongs to the creators of CSI.**

* * *

Greg drove his car towards the warehouse. D.B had called them an hour before shift started saying that a murder had been reported, and they were all to report directly there. Even though Greg wasn't exactly familiar with the area, it wasn't that difficult to spot the warehouse. The wailing of sirens from police vehicles could be heard a mile away. And the place was littered with cops as well as other 'buyers and sellers'. From what Greg had gathered from D.B, the murder had taken place at a convention selling 'murderabilia'. _How fitting that a murder would happen here._ He thought wryly, parking his car.

After showing the officer in charge his CSI badge, Greg was allowed into the crime scene. He did a quick scan of the area. The centre of the room had been cordoned off with yellow police tape, and the cops were controlling the small crowd of murderabilia fans who were watching the CSIs work. Greg spotted D.B talking to one of the policeman, and David was doing a preliminary examination of the body. He walked over towards Morgan, who had just finished snapping pictures of the car

"Fifty grand for a car? You think that they at least wipe the dust off." Greg said as he approached Morgan and appraised the car.

"These collectors want it exactly how Lucas Reem had left it. Although, he didn't leave," Morgan pointed towards the dashboard, "those fresh finger prints on the dashboard. I took some photos of it and I'm going to run them." Morgan declared. Greg nodded.

Just then, David grumbled that his memory car was full and left to get another one. Morgan was busy showing Greg the pictures she had taken of the crime scene and the body.

"Hurry up! Come on!"

The two CSIs' heads snapped up in horror when they saw two youngsters duck under the yellow tape and scurried towards the car. One of them had a head of titian curls while the other had straight black hair. The shorter one with curls took a selfie with the car.

"HEY!" Greg yelled, dashing towards them. A police officer had noticed the duo as well. Morgan rolled her eyes at the teenagers' antics, and continued to look through her photos. Although, she kept watch on Greg at the corner of her eye.

"Give me your driver's license." The officer with LVPD, stated firmly. Greg recognised him as Mitch, one of the many LVPD officers that worked with the CSIs a couple of times. "Now!" The two youngsters hurriedly fished it out and handed them to Mitch.

"I'll run them." Mitch told Greg, giving the two youngsters a cold look before leaving.

"What is he doing with our licenses?" The one with titian hair asked Greg tentatively. Greg folded his arms across his chest to appear more stern. "Checking to see if you two are criminals, or just a bunch of **idiots.** " He said.

"Don't you guys know that this is a CRIME SCENE? You could be tampering with evidence." Greg lectured them, as unpleasant memories surfaced in his mind.

"Did you touch anything?" Greg asked firmly. The boys were quick to shake their heads.

"Good. Had you two touched **anything** the car might not be able to be used as evidence in the eyes of the court. And the murderer could go scot free." The titian haired one had the decency to look sheepish, while the other teenager only stared at Greg.

"What the hell were you two doing anyway?"

"Taking a selfie….We've just never seen a real dead body before." The one with dark hair said in awe.

"I've seen plenty of them, and there's nothing fun about them." Greg snapped. "Delete the shot." He said firmly.

"But…" The boys were about the protest.

"Delete it. Unless you want your phone taken away as evidence, or charged for obstruction of justice." Greg left no room for argument.

Morgan watched Greg lecture the two teenagers at the corner of her eye while she ran the finger print on her laptop. Greg's body posture was extremely stiff. While Morgan could understand Greg's frustration with the two youngsters, her partner was taking an extremely defensive approach. She had never seen Greg look so annoyed and angry before. It was almost as if Greg was taking his frustration out on the two youngsters.

 _There's something else behind it._ Morgan thought. _Perhaps something similar had happened in the past?_ Morgan looked at Greg's tense up shoulders. Whatever it was, Greg certainly hadn't make peace with it yet. Morgan stored that thought at the back of her head, intending to ask Greg about it later.

Greg lectured the two teenagers and told them to find better hobbies to do. Officer Mitch escorted the two teenagers away (after confirming that they had clean records). Morgan had found a finger print match in the system. She walked over to Greg, who was watching the two youngsters walk away.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, taking note how Greg was still clearly uptight.

"Yeah…" Greg sighed, rolling his shoulders to release the tension. "You find anything?" He leaned over to look at Morgan's laptop.

"The prints from the car, were a match to a Nora Waters. She's a casino worker." Morgan replied as she pulled up the picture of Nora.

"Great. I'll let D.B know so we can bring her in." Greg said, leaving the scene in search for their supervisor.

Sometime after, Greg and Morgan had finished processing all the evidence they had from the scene. By then, the crowd of murderabilia fans all had their statements taken, and had dispersed. Greg and Morgan were walking to the SUV to head back to the lab. The two stored their kits at the back seat, and Morgan offered to drive.

Greg sighed when he sat down in the passenger seat, shaking his head. The incident with the teenagers had raked up memories that he would rather not think about. Morgan was in the driver's seat, but she didn't start the engine.

"You okay Greg?" She asked, giving him a look of slight pity. The blonde CSI had some idea what was bothering her partner and friend.

"I'm fine Morgan." Greg replied curtly.

"You sure?" Morgan asked once more, not believing a word.

"I said I'm FINE Morgan!" Greg said, a little more harshly then he intended. Morgan recoiled, shocked at Greg's response. Looking visibly hurt, Morgan bit her lip and busied herself with adjusting the seat.

Greg sighed. He hadn't intended to snap at Morgan, nor take his bad mood out on her. "I'm sorry. I'm just…" He trailed off.

"It's okay Greg….What happened back there? You looked pretty tensed…."

Greg sighed again, his shoulders slumping. "Truthfully, I don't know…." He muttered.

"Did something similar happen in the past?" She asked tentatively. "You were kind of harsh on those youngsters…."

Greg looked out of the window, memories hitting his mind in waves.

"You can tell me…if you want…." Morgan bit her lip and entwined her hand in his. Whatever Greg had experienced was clearly bugging him.

"It was one of my first cases on the field…with Warrick." Greg said slowly. "We were investigating a murder of a woman, found dead in her car in an underground carpark. She was shot in the driver's seat…." Morgan squeezed his hand encouragingly for him to go on.

"Warrick and I….we were mid-way through processing the scene when suddenly, a teenager ducked under the police tape and took a selfie." Morgan was beginning to see the parallels between the case Greg was talking about and the one they were working on right now.

"He touched the door handle Morgan…." There was a haunted look in Greg's eyes. "And he left traces of his DNA when he did that….The kid was innocent, we arrested the real murderer based on evidence in the car…But defence somehow got wind of the picture that the teenager took, and they accused us of mishandling the evidence…."

"Oh Greg…." Morgan already knew where this was going.

"The murderer didn't get convicted. Judge ruled that evidence was contaminated…. And that bastard killed again, four months later. Another college girl died because I failed to stop that teenager in time!" Greg finished, his head in his hands.

Morgan reached over and gave Greg a side-hug. "It wasn't your fault Greg…." She murmured.

"A person died just because I wasn't observant enough…." He chocked out. "I even remember her name. Evangeline Waters…."

_Oh Greg..._

"Look at me Greg." Morgan said. Brown eyes met bright ones.

"Whatever happened was NOT your fault. We're not gods, we're human. And humans made mistakes. It's how we learned from our mistakes that matters." Morgan told him gently. "You handled the incident well just now. A little tad harsh, but at least now they know repercussions their actions might have." She reasoned.

Greg let whatever Morgan said sink in. The duo sat in silence for a while as Greg composed himself.

"You need to let go of your past mistakes Greg, in order to move on…"

"Thanks Morgan. I'll…I'll think about it." He said quietly.

"No trouble." She smiled. "You ready to get back to the lab?" Greg nodded and Morgan started the engine.

* * *

 **Quite a short one. When I saw this episode I felt like Greg was being rather defensive, and this is the product of that thought.**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing and supporting the story thus far!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **TrixieNancy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing Moment #7:**

 **Set after S15E15: Hero to Zero.**

 _Summary: When Greg pulls a double shift, Morgan decides to buy him dinner._

* * *

Morgan was at home, lazing around on her couch. It was only six in the evening, so the CSI had about 3 hours to kill before her shift started. The team had just solved the case of the dead superhero Brad last night. She had spent most of the day sleeping, and so was well-rested and ready for her shift.

Feeling too lazy to prepare food for herself, Morgan decided that she was going to eat out tonight. She sent a quick text to Sara wondering if her fellow co-worker was interested in having dinner with her before the shift.

 **Sorry Morgan. I'm meeting a couple of college friends for a quick bite before shift starts. Try asking Greg or Finn?**

Morgan sighed, deciding to message Greg instead.

 _Morgan: Hey! Dinner before shift? ;)_

Minutes later, Greg replied.

 _Greg: Sorry, can't. I was called in this morning to hold down the fort. Pulling a double. ._

Reading Greg's message, Morgan pouted. It always seemed that no one was free to have dinner with her when she was free. But yet when she had things to do before shift, her fellow CSIs would interested getting a bite before work.

Suddenly, Morgan's brows furrowed. _Hang on a moment. Didn't he pull a double shift just on Monday?_

One of the day shift CSIs had been down with the flu on Monday, and another two had a court hearing. Hence, Greg had volunteered to fill in for the missing day shift members. Today was Friday, and Greg was pulling ANOTHER double shift? Right after a tedious night of cracking a murder case? He was going to overwork himself he continued doing so.

"What are you doing to yourself Sanders?" Morgan muttered to herself. "You aren't some robot you know." Morgan sighed. Greg could be such a workaholic, and he was also too nice to turn others down. As a result, some of the CSIs from the day shift would take advantage of his nice-ness, which Morgan found irritating.

 _Morgan: Any interesting cases?_

 _Greg: It's been a relatively quiet day thank goodness. I had to answer two distress calls. Nothing too serious. I'm at the break room now, catching some rest._

Morgan bit her lip and her eyes softened when she read Greg's message. It was never fun pulling double shifts, for one had to fight to stay awake in the night. Greg must be exhausted right now. At that moment, she had a brainwave, and quickly sped dialled Greg.

"What do you say if I buy dinner up to the crime lab? I gather you haven't eaten?" Morgan immediately said when Greg answered the call.

"Hello to you too Morgan." Greg laughed, sounding tired.

"Hello Greg. So what do you say?"

"Sounds delightful. Most of the day shift crew are out working on a case on the outskirts of Vegas, and I've been stuck with paperwork since 4pm. I'll be glad for the food and company."

Morgan let out a short laugh. "Any preferences?" She asked.

"Not really. Just get me a really strong coffee on your way here would you? I feel as if I'll collapse any moment!" Greg replied, stifling a yawn.

"Get some shut eye Greg. I'll be there as soon as I can." Morgan promised, hanging up. She quickly hopped off the couch and got a quick shower. Although it was still relatively early, she knew that Greg must be hungry. While she changed into an ocean blue blouse and her black pants, she wondered what she ought to get Greg and herself for dinner.

Greg had said 'no preferences', but Morgan wanted to get her partner something nice to eat, not just any grab and go meal. She didn't know about Greg, but she was pretty tired of all the Chinese take outs, sandwiches and fast food.

 _A nice hot meal would boost his spirits and his energy a little._ The blonde CSI thought. _Something like a home-cooked meal, something that he'll like…_ And at that moment, Morgan knew exactly where to get dinner from.

Grabbing her car keys, Morgan left her apartment. Her destination? Andy's Diner, a small diner owned by Greg's best friend.

Greg had first brought Morgan to the quaint little eatery two months ago, where Morgan had been treated to delicious pancakes. True to his promise to Morgan, the duo dined there once more about three weeks ago after their shift, much to the delight of Andy and his wife Susan. It wasn't a very long drive to the diner, and Morgan knew that they served delicious dinners as well, from what she had heard from Greg.

Pleased with her decision, Morgan drove to the diner, and reached there in no time at all.

Quickly parking, the CSI noted that it still wasn't too crowded yet. To accommodate rest time as well as to spend time with their young children, Andy and Susan had adjusted the opening hours of the diner. The diner was open each morning from 7am to 2pm, before closing for 4 hours, reopening at 6pm till 9.

The rush hour had just started, and Morgan hoped that Susan would be around. The mother of two and friend of Greg would know what the male CSI liked to eat when he was at the diner.

The bell tingled as Morgan pushed open the door. "Welcome to Andy's diner…Morgan!" Susan had her back turned from the CSI at first, but expressed delight when she saw Morgan. The CSI smiled. After two visits with Greg, Morgan had come to like Andy's wife Susan. The lady-boss of the diner was always so cheery and amiable with a constant grin on her face. Nothing seemed to fazed this lady.

"Hi Susan! Nice to see you!" Morgan smiled. Susan cleaned her hands on her apron and stepped out to greet Morgan.

"Greg didn't come along?" Susan asked, craning her head in hope to catch a glimpse of the dark haired CSI. Morgan shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. He's pulling a double shift at the lab today, so I thought I'll drop by and get us both some dinner." Morgan explained.

"I see. Does he know you're here?"

"Nope." Morgan popped the 'p', accepting the menu that Susan handed her. Taking a quick glance, Morgan was at loss of what to order.

"Do you have any recommendations? What does Greg always have?"

Susan grinned. "It is always either our pumpkin stew with the homemade Focaccia, or the chicken in the basket. His order never deviates from those." Morgan nodded in understanding, pondering about it for a moment. The CSIs just had fast food the previous evening, and it wasn't exactly healthy for them to have such a meal two days in a row. Pumpkin stew was a good option, and she decided to go with that.

"I think I'll take the pumpkin stew for Greg, and I'll have….the chicken wrap. Both to go." Morgan said.

Susan nodded and keyed in Morgan's order into the system. "Extra Focaccia to go? I know Greg loves them." She supplied. Morgan nodded. She also purchased a couple of garlic sticks as a snack for the others.

"Sure. Oh, and a coffee too."

"Greg wants the coffee doesn't he?" Susan smirked. "He's such a coffee-addict." She laughed.

"Yep. He said he wants it strong." Morgan informed. Susan rattled off the way Greg liked his coffee, apparently having committed it to memory, and Morgan laughed. Morgan paid, and stood to one side to wait.

Susan glanced through the diner. Customers were filling in quickly, and the lady boss knew she had to help out. "I'll love to chat with you Morgan, but it doesn't seem like a good time." She said guiltily, eyeing her customers.

Morgan waved Susan off. "I'm fine, don't worry! Go and do whatever you need to do!" Susan smiled in thanks and quickly moved to take orders from customers. The CSI perched on a bar stool and waited patiently for her food.

In no time at all, the food was ready and Susan had managed to prepare the coffee as well. "The food smells heavenly! Thank you, Susan!" Morgan said, catching a whiff of the pumpkin stew.

"No problem!" Susan smiled, walking Morgan to the door. The lady boss hesitated for a second before speaking. "Greg really cares about you, you know? I've seen the way he looks at you. Just remember that okay Morgan?"

Morgan caught on the silent hint behind Susan's words. "I know Susan. I care about Greg a lot too. Thank you for the food, and give Andy and the kids my regards." She said.

Susan beamed. "Send Greg our love too. Drive safely Morgan!"

Waving goodbye, Morgan left the diner with her takeaways.

Susan watched the young CSI go, smiling to herself. It was sweet of Morgan to drive deliberately out to get Greg a nice dinner. She knew for a fact that Morgan had to take a huge detour in order to get here, but yet the CSI had done it without any complains at all. It was also as clear as day to Susan that the two CSIs were dancing around one another.

Greg and Morgan had always appeared at the diner together, so Susan had never caught the female CSI alone until just now. She sighed. If she had the time, she would have prompted Morgan to take the next step forward with Greg. For CSIs, the two were pretty dense when it came to relationships. But seeing as it was the rush hour, she had to settle with just that subtle hint. Susan just hoped that Morgan got the idea and would act on it.

 _Morgan's a good catch Greg._ The co-owner of the diner thought to herself. _Please cherish her._

Meanwhile, Morgan ambled with long strides towards the car. The strong aroma of the pumpkin stew and Greg's coffee was already making her stomach rumble.

 _Greg's going to be so surprised!_ The CSI thought in glee. She was really looking forward to seeing Greg's face when he saw what she had bought. In no time at all, Morgan was heading back towards the city with the food.

On the return journey, Morgan's thoughts wandered to Susan's statement at the diner. Truthfully, Morgan didn't really know where she stood with Greg now. They had progressed quickly from colleagues, to good friends. At first, Morgan had wondered if their close relationship was due to their proximity in ages (so they naturally gravitated towards one another), or was it attraction. After working with Greg and knowing him for so long, she was certain it was the latter.

Morgan felt as if they were straddling the fine line between friendship and something more. They were more…affectionate with one another, for a lack of a better word, compared to with the other CSIs. While Morgan wasn't lying when she said that she cared about Greg a lot, the CSI wondered what Greg felt of their relationship.

Hell, sometimes Morgan even thought that maybe she had been friend zoned!

 _I guess only time will tell._ Morgan thought with a sigh. But she did hope that their relationship would progress further.

Soon, Morgan arrived at the crime lab. After parking her car, the CSI carried the food to the lift, excitement brimming in her. It didn't bother Morgan that she was two hours early for her shift. Spending some time with Greg was always a plus. Besides, it would be a good time to catch up on her paperwork for the case they had just closed.

No one paid Morgan much heed as she strode down the hallways of the crime lab, heading for the break room. She caught sight of the familiar back view of Greg from a distance in the break room.

"Dinner's here Greggo!" Morgan announced, walking in. However, her statement died half-way when she realised that Greg had fell asleep. His head was in his hands as he laid down on the table, snoring softly. Morgan's eyes softened, and she quietly tip-toed over and placed the food down.

 _He looks so peaceful._ Morgan thought, not having the heart to wake him. The CSI eased herself onto the chair next to Greg, and took a few moments to openly admire Greg. His features were relaxed, and there was a small smile on his face. However, there were visible dark-eye circles under his eyes, a sign that he hadn't been getting enough rest. Morgan frowned when she realised that. Greg really had to stop being such a workaholic.

It was about five minutes later when Morgan thought that she ought to wake Greg up. The male CSI was still on duty, and Morgan wanted him to eat in peace before any calls disturb him.

"Greg…Greg." Morgan gently placed her hand on Greg's shoulder and shook her friend. "Wake up Greg…" She said.

Greg groaned as he stirred, his eye-lids cracking open a notch. The sight of a beautiful, grinning angel greeted him.

 _I could get used to this._ The thought ran through Greg's mind as he sat up slowly to stretch.

"Good morning." Morgan grinned. "Slept well?"

"Mmmhmm." Greg said, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"About 7.15. Sorry I took so long, but dinner is here!" Morgan declared, placing the bag with Greg's pumpkin stew in front of the CSI. Greg took a long whiff. The smell was familiar, and he wondered what it was. Lifting the lid of the container, Greg's eyes bulged.

"You didn't! Pumpkin stew? From Andy's?" His lips curled into a delighted grin as he stared at the delicious meal before him. "How did you know?"

Morgan shrugged. "Susan helped." She said simply, taking out the Focaccia and passing some to Greg. She hid a smile as she watched Greg dig in heartedly into the food. Looks like the trip to Andy's was a brilliant idea after all.

"This is so good!" Greg savoured the pumpkin stew. "I never realised how sick I was of junk takeaways until I had this!"

"I felt the same way about the takeaways too. Glad you like it!" Morgan replied, taking out her chicken wrap. "Oh, here's your coffee." Morgan handed Greg the beverage. "Susan knows that you like it strong." She laughed.

"I've dined there often enough." Greg answered. "I'll be offended if she doesn't know how I like my coffee." He added on in mock hurt, a twinkle in his eye. Morgan burst into giggles, unaware of the look of awe Greg was giving her.

He couldn't believe that Morgan went all the way to Andy's to purchase dinner. She could have just picked up pizza or some Chinese takeout, but she had chosen to make the trip down to Andy's instead. It was such a sweet gesture, one of the many things that he liked about her.

"Thanks Morgan. This is really great." Greg gestured to all the food in front of him. Morgan smiled. "It's no big deal. Consider it a thank you for coming to my aid two nights ago in the alley."

Greg was confused for a moment, before he remembered what happened two nights ago. The two CSIs had went back to the alley where Brad had been stabbed to search for Roger the homeless man. The duo had decided to split up so that they could cover more ground, but Morgan ended up cornered by two of Brad's friends.

Morgan shuddered when she recalled the incident. The two 'superheroes' had ignored her warnings of staying back and had advanced on her menacingly. If it wasn't for Greg appearing with his gun, Morgan wasn't sure how the situation would have ended.

"I know that at the end of the day they weren't exactly a threat and all, but still, thank you for coming to my rescue. To be honest, I was scared stiff." Morgan admitted.

"I don't blame you. Dark alley in the middle of the night, and then two people lurking suspiciously and dressed like that? You were brave Brody." He grinned. "And you're welcome by the way. Saving damsels in distress is what superhero Greg does the best." Greg did a cool superhero pose which made Morgan laugh.

 _Greg had such a way of bringing smiles to people's faces._ Morgan reflected as she continued eating her dinner. Her partner went back to eating his pumpkin stew as well. Soon, Greg had finished the entire container of stew, and was currently using the Focaccia to clean out the scraps left.

"Wow. You're licking your bowl clean." Morgan observed. "Is it that good?"

"Yep. I'm sorry I didn't offer you, but when we go to Andy's next time you **must** try it. Their pumpkin stew is legend." Greg declared.

 _When we go to Andy's next time. I like the sound of that._

Morgan polished off the rest of her chicken wrap and wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue. She then noticed that Greg had a bit of pumpkin stew on the side of his mouth.

"Greg. You've got a little pumpkin stew on the side of your mouth." Morgan said. Using his finger, Greg touched his right cheek.

"Here?"

"Nope. The other side."

"Here?"

"A little lower….No. Not there." Morgan shook her head in amusement before grabbing a piece of tissue herself.

"Hold still Greg." She said, before she placed her hand at the bottom of his chin, tilting it so that she could see the stain. She gently dabbed the tissue near Greg's bottom lip, removing the orangey stew. Greg had certainly went still, his heart suddenly racing. Morgan was so close….

His eyes were locked onto Morgan's frame as she cleaned off the stew with a careful hand.

"There. All done." Morgan declared, looking at Greg. But she made the mistake of meeting Greg's eyes, and she was hypnotised. Was it just her imagination, or was Greg eyeing her lips…?

As if in a trance, Greg tilted his head slightly, inching closer and closer to Morgan. Her heart skipped a beat, but she moved closer as well. As the distance between them dropped significantly, Morgan's eyes fluttered close. Their lips were merely centimetres from meeting…

" **Ring ring!"**

The pair jumped apart, the trance broken. Greg's gaze went to his mobile phone on the table, signalling an incoming call from dispatch. With shaky hands, he gulped and picked up the call.

Morgan too, had received a call from D.B as well. She stood up and moved to a corner to answer it.

"Got it. I'll be there in twenty." Greg said, hanging up. He turned to Morgan, his hand scratching the back of his hand in nervousness.

"That was dispatch. They received a call about an apparent suicide. A male in his early thirties."

"Along Dill Lane? D.B roped me in." Morgan said, already clearing up their takeaway boxes. "He said that night shift crew will take the case cause day shift is still swamped with work." She was purposefully avoiding Greg's gaze, afraid she would get lost in his eyes again.

"Let's go." Greg said awkwardly.

Both CSIs left the break room, walking close together but never touching. Each of their minds had one single thought.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **That's Missing Moment #7! I'm afraid to say that nothing much will come out of their 'almost kiss'; we still have quite a way to go before Greg and Morgan FINALLY get together. Haha.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! And thanks for all the positive reviews! ^^ They make my day!**

 **-TrixieNancy124.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Missing Moment #8:**

 _Continuation from the previous chapter._

 _Chapter Summary: The CSI team work on the case of the apparent suicide. (mentioned in the previous chapter.) After the case was solved, Finn has a chat with Morgan._

 **A/N: Again, this chapter deviates away from the original season, but is set between episode 15 and 16.**

* * *

The car ride to Dill Lane was an awkward one. Greg and Morgan didn't speak about what almost happened before the call interrupted them, each lost in their own thoughts.

 _Was he really going to kiss me? What if…dispatch hadn't called? Would we have kissed? Does that mean that he wants to take a step forward too?_ Morgan's thoughts were running wild as she tried to calm herself down.

Greg too, was thinking about their almost kiss as he drove to their destination. _Does she find me repulsive now that we almost kissed? But she was inching forward too…Does it mean that she wants this?_

The duo arrived at the crime scene shortly, the tension between them still high. Nick had apparently reached as well, for he was talking with one of the police officers on duty.

"Hey Nick." Greg greeted as he and Morgan walked up to their colleague, evidence cases in hand. "What's the situation?"

"Victim's name is Leon Smith, age 32, an insurance agent who works from home. His wife Jocelyn came back from work at about 7.30 and found him dead. Called 911." Nick reported, gesturing to a distraught woman that was having her statement taken by the police.

"Any children?" Morgan asked. Nick shook his head. "But Jocelyn Smith is two months pregnant." Morgan felt a surge of pity for the widow. The child would have to grow up without a father.

The trio of CSIs moved into the house. The body of Leon Smith was sprawled on the sofa, gunshot wound to his right temple. His right hand was dangling off the edge of the sofa, a gun lying on the carpeted floor. A work laptop still laid opened on the coffee table nearby. Morgan took a couple of photographs of the scene.

"Looks like suicide." Greg said, spotting a printed out note on the coffee table. He had long ago learnt from his many years at CSI not to take things at face value. He picked up the note with a gloved finger.

 **I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry.** Short and to the point, but that didn't prove anything.

"Wonder what drove the man to the edge." Nick commented as he scanned the place. There were framed photographs littered all over the room, showing the happy faces of Leon and his wife. Apparently the two were college sweethearts. There were pictures of their graduation, vacation trips together, pictures of their nieces and nephews… "He had a pretty normal life."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Greg commented as he dropped the suicide note into an evidence bag. Greg stood up suddenly, bumping into Morgan who had moved forward to capture a photograph of the laptop on the table. Morgan noticeably stiffened at the contact, not meeting Greg's gaze.

"Sorry." Greg muttered, moving aside for Morgan to pass. He sighed, looking at Morgan for a moment. _Are things really going to remain awkward? Did I just ruin our friendship with that almost kiss?_

Greg let that thought consume his mind for a minute, before shaking himself out of it. The most important thing now was to solve the case. A frown on his handsome features, Greg headed back to collecting evidence.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Nick, who looked at the other two CSIs curiously. _Something happened between those two._ Nick thought. Now that Nick puzzled over it, Greg and Morgan hadn't spoken a single word to each other since they got here. Normally, the two would be trading suggestive comments as they worked, but today they were clamed up like…clams.

Nick resolved to find out what had transpired between the other two CSIs who were like siblings to him. If the two of them had a fight, Nick was going to make sure they made up.

Meanwhile, Morgan found a strand of long dark hair on the couch. She showed it to Nick and Greg. "Could be from a friend, since both Leon and Jocelyn Smith were both blonde." She dropped it into an evidence bag carefully.

Dave arrived shortly, and examined the body. He gave the time of death between 6pm to 7pm according to liver temperature. Nick bagged up the gun as well as the laptop that Leon had been using, while Morgan took pictures of the blood spatter that Leon's suicide had created. The CSIs quickly finished processing the scene, had a short chat with Jocelyn Smith, before heading back to the lab with the evidence.

It had appeared to be a clear-cut case of suicide, which turned complex when Doc found traces of drugs in the victim's system. Finn had also tried to make sense of the blood spatter, but she couldn't find a possible trajectory of the bullet to create such a spatter had Leon committed suicide.

The victim's finger prints weren't on the suicide note as well, which indicated the possibility of a murder.

With the sleeping drugs in the victim's system, the murderer could have easily overpowered Leon Smith and shot him. D.B had asked Finn to try and recreate the trajectory of the bullet once more with the knowledge that it might have been murdered. After several tries, Finn finally did it.

Leon Smith had been shot at close range, less than a metre away.

They were now dealing with a murder case.

* * *

The team worked hard to examine the evidence. DNA samples from the hair didn't manage to yield any results in the system, but Morgan had managed to recover deleted emails from the victim indicating that he had an affair. The woman was his client Marie Thomas.

"Perhaps the wife got wind of the affair and got mad…" Finn speculated when she heard the news from Morgan.

With a possible motive, suspicion fell on Leon Smith's wife Jocelyn. Yet, that lead was too lost when Nick confirmed that her alibi checked out. Jocelyn Smith had an air-tight alibi from her colleagues who swore she was in office the entire afternoon until work ended at 6.30pm. Since her office was at least 45 minutes away from her home, Jocelyn Smith didn't kill her husband.

After a gruelling night at the lab, the case was solved late next morning. The murderer had been the mistress Marie Thomas, who was mad that the victim had wanted to dissolve their relationship the moment he found out his wife was pregnant. The mistress had gone crazy, and drugged him out of spite to teach him a lesson. But when Leon Smith found out about it and threaten to report the incident to the police, she had shot him in desperation. She had typed out the suicide note afterwards, and the DNA from the strand of hair was a perfect match to hers.

The case solved and her shift over, Morgan sat in the break room and rubbed her temples. It had been a long shift. The most innocent party of this had been Jocelyn Smith, who had been completely unaware of her husband's infidelity. Now, the widow had to raise her unborn child alone, with the knowledge that her husband had been unfaithful. He had paid the ultimate price because of his actions.

Morgan closed her eyes for a moment, as her mind wandered. She had been so busy the moment shift started that the incident with Greg had been cast aside. But now that the murder had been solved, and being back in the break room, Morgan felt her face heat up at the thought of her almost kiss with Greg. Their faces had literally been so close that she had felt Greg's breath on her face.

They had almost kissed! Morgan didn't know how she ought to act around Greg any longer. Thankfully, Greg had been assigned a different case with Sara once he brought the evidence back to the lab, so Morgan hadn't seen him ever since they investigated the crime scene. Greg had clocked out the moment his case was solved, which was early in the morning. Since he had been up for more than 24 hours, he had gone straight home for a good sleep.

The blonde CSI was at a loss of what she ought to do. _Should I ignore what almost occurred? Or should I talk to him about it? But the conversation will get awkward!_ Morgan sighed and place her head in her hands. The accidental brush of their shoulders while they investigated the crime scene had been enough to set her emotions running wild, making the situation awkward.

She was just so confused right now.

"Hey Morgan. Aren't you heading home?" Finn's voice shook the younger CSI out of her thoughts. Morgan spun around in the chair. Finn was leaning against the doorframe, looking tired as well, and appeared to be ready to leave.

"In a moment." Morgan replied with a weak smile. As if sensing something was bothering Morgan, Finn stepped into the break room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She took a seat next to the younger blonde, the chair that Greg had occupied many hours ago.

"It's nothing…" Morgan murmured, shaking her head.

"Does it have something to do with Greg?" The latter asked gently. Morgan's eyes snapped up to look at Finn.

"Is it that obvious?" She said worriedly.

Finn sent Morgan a small smile. "Not really. Nick talked to me, said that you and Greg were acting strangely while investigating the crime scene. He said that he'd never seen you two so uncomfortable with one another, and he was worried you both had an argument or something." The older CSI explained. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Morgan sighed and rubbed her eyes, before pouring out the entire tale of what had taken place before shift, including their almost kiss.

"I don't know what to do Finn!" Morgan confided to her colleague and friend. "I don't know how I'm supposed to act around Greg anymore!"

Finn was quiet for a moment as she took in all the details. The older blonde contemplated matters, before taking a deep breath in and looking into the younger CSI's eyes.

"Mark and I broke up." She said.

Morgan's facial expression immediately morphed from one of frustration to that of concern and sympathy. "What! When was it? Why?" Questions immediately arose in Morgan's mind. Finn and Mark had been dating for about three months. After the shooting at the convention, Mark had stayed in Las Vegas for about a month to recover before flying back to Boston. In that month, the relationship between him and Finn had blossomed.

The last time Morgan checked, the two were still going strong. Morgan placed a comforting hand on Finn's. "Are you okay?"

The corners of Finn's mouth broke out into a tiny, sad smile. "I'm fine Morgan. It was a mutual decision."

"What happened? I thought…" Morgan trailed off.

Finn sighed and shrugged. "Distance I guess. It was easier when he was in Vegas too, but when he got back…Time differences, work commitments, missed phone calls…I guess distance put a strain on our relationship." The older CSI bit her lip and looked down on the table, sighing heavily. "We both agreed that keeping up the relationship was wearing us down."

"I'm so sorry Finn…" At a time like this, Morgan didn't know what to say. "When did this happen?"

"Just before the shift on Monday." Finn admitted.

"And you kept it to yourself for so long? Oh Finn…" Morgan sighed, reaching over to give her friend a hug.

"I wanted some time to reflect I guess. Not like there was any to begin with. We were working on the case of our dead superhero Brad remember? And then Leon Smith's murder last night…This isn't something to share while we take short breathers in the break room…. Feels like so long since I've talked to you or Sara like this."

"I'm sorry Finn." Morgan repeated sincerely. "If you need anything, a girls' day in with ice cream or shopping or anything, know that I'm just a phone call away. I'm sure Sara will feel the same too." Morgan added on.

"Thanks Morgan." Finn replied. The two ladies were silent as Finn played with her hands.

"The funny thing is," Finn began awhile later, "I think that Mark and I would have worked out if not for the distance…. We both clicked so well together, common interests and matching personalities… If we had begun our relationship years ago, instead of waiting until NOW when we both already established our lives in separate places, things might have worked out." Finn admitted. Morgan listened to her friend's thoughts quietly.

"The point I'm trying to make. " Finn turned to face the younger CSI with a sad smile. "Is to cherish what you have now. Don't wait until it's too late. I know that Greg is head over heels in love with you as well." Morgan's face started to flush slightly.

"I don't want to see either of you get hurt you know? I think you two belong together. Don't let the passage of time ruin this beautiful thing you two have, like what Mark and I did."

"But…what if…"

Finn interrupted Morgan. "Forget about the what ifs. How would you know for sure if you do not try?"

Finn's words were still ringing in Morgan's mind when she reached home forty minutes later. Indeed, life was extremely volatile, and she ought to cherish whatever she had before the opportunity was lost. That was the same with whatever that she had with Greg too.

It was already close to 1pm, and Morgan was extremely exhausted from the case. Plus, she had her regular shift that evening, so she collapsed on her bed immediately. _I'll have to call Greg later..._ That was the last thought she had before falling asleep.

* * *

Greg woke up in his apartment a few hours later, feeling more refreshed. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table showed that it was 3pm. He had slept for about five hours, and it was the best sleep he had in ages. All the mandatory double shifts due to cases or just to hold up the fort for the dayshift crew had worn him out.

As he didn't have anywhere to be until the start of shift (unless D.B roped them in), Greg lazed in bed, reflecting on the events of the previous day. The case that D.B had assigned Sara and himself was that of a burglary gone wrong. The owner of the home had shot the burglar in self-defence, at least that was what he claimed. Sara and himself had to collect the evidence and process the crime scene. Evidence revealed that the home owner's account was true. Once the case had been solved and with D.B's permission, Greg had headed home.

Greg's thoughts floated to Morgan. _Sweet, caring Morgan._ His heart fluttered as he remembered the dinner from Andy's that Morgan had purposely purchased. She had gone out of her way to make him happy… Somehow, the stew had tasted better than any of the other times he had dined at Andy's alone.

The CSI sighed dejectedly when he remembered the almost kiss. She had been so close…. If dispatch hadn't rung, then they would have kissed, and things would be different. Greg wasn't sure whether to curse or to thank dispatch. _What if it was just a spur of a moment thing? Does she regret it?_ Greg's thoughts involuntarily came back to the awkward moment the pair had while collecting evidence.

 _I blew it didn't I? I made her uncomfortable. I probably just wreck our friendship…_ Negative thoughts flooded Greg's mind and he placed his head in his hands. Morgan had stiffened when they made accidental contact. She had never done that before…

As much as Greg was yearning for a relationship with Morgan, he respected her boundaries as well. Her friendship meant a lot to him. If she was uncomfortable with taking a step forward, he'll respect that.

Greg grabbed his mobile phone from the side table. He was about to dial Morgan's number to explain things to her when he paused. Morgan was probably still asleep, or maybe even still on the case. He had left the Crime Lab much earlier, and Morgan and the others were still in the middle of their case then. He didn't want to disturb her.

So instead, Greg sent Morgan a text message before he lost his nerve.

* * *

When Morgan stirred, it was already close to 4pm. The CSI pushed herself to a sitting position on the bed, rubbing her eyes. Three hours of shut eye could do wonders, Morgan felt rejuvenated, like a new person altogether.

Rolling onto her stomach, Morgan picked up her phone and checked for notifications. Her stomach did a flip-flop when she realised that she had only one text message, and it was from Greg.

 _ **Hey Morgan. Thanks again for the dinner…About what happened yesterday…can we just pretend it never happened? I'm sorry if it made things awkward…**_

It was as if Morgan's hopes suddenly came crashing down. She had just mustered the courage to take the next step forward and now this?

 _What did I do wrong? Did I send him a wrong message? Or did I interpret his actions the wrong way? Or does he think that it is the wrong time for a relationship?_

A single tear rolled down Morgan's cheek. Fate was certainly cruel.

 **Hi Greg, you're welcome for the dinner. As for what happened yesterday, let's just let it slide. We're cool right? :) See you later during shift!**

Ignoring the pain in her heart, Morgan pressed 'send'.

* * *

 **Seems like they are back to square one, but don't worry, they WILL get together in the end.**

 **I received a review by Guest asking when Greg and Morgan will get together, I plan for 12 chapters for this story, so they'll get together by then. Hope that answers your question! We're close, but yet also not quite close haha. :)**

 **Thank you for your unwavering support! A review for this chapter will be great!**

 **Have a blessed Christmas everyone!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	9. Chapter 9

**Missing Moment #9:**

 **From S15E17: Under My Skin**

Summary of episode: The CSIs investigate a murder that has ties with the kidnapping of two teenaged girls.

 _ **Chapter Summary: As Nick chose not to break the news to Morgan, she receives the news that Lexi might be dead from Greg instead.**_

 **A/N: This picks up from the previous chapter and runs into S15E17. As usual, there are a couple of lines taken from the episode itself and I do not own those lines. Credit goes to the creators and scriptwriters of CSI.**

* * *

After that almost kiss incident and the subsequent text messages, things remained rocky between Greg and Morgan for the next couple of days. Morgan had avoided Greg whenever she could, unable to face him after what she had deemed as a 'semi-rejection'. She didn't confide in anyone, not even Finn nor Sara, leaving everyone else in the dark.

Greg was understandingly giving Morgan some breathing room in order not to appear as sending mixed signals. However, he himself was more snappish and on the edge.

When the two had to work together, they were always professional, polite and cordial. The duo's behaviour was so abnormal that even Sara had sensed that something was wrong after a day.

"This is so frustrating." Finn said to Nick and Sara. The trio had met for breakfast after a gruelling shift. Finn had briefly told Nick and Sara about the contents of Finn's chat with Morgan, including what had occurred between Greg and Morgan. "I thought that Morgan had finally saw the light of day after my little talk with her! I was hoping that she had wizened up and take the next step!" Finn continued.

"If you asked me, it looks as if they have taken a step BACK instead!" Nick commented.

Finn groaned. "I wondered what happened this time…Why is so hard for those two to get together! They clearly like each other!"

"I don't know Julie. But I'm hoping for them to settle whatever dispute is going on soon. It's weird to see those two acting like that…" Nick trailed off.

"Don't worry guys, even if they aren't together, things should be back to normal soon." Sara said in a hopeful tone.

True to Sara's word, Greg and Morgan were okay after a week or so, and were back to their teasing, somewhat flirting selves. It was an unspoken decision to put the events of the almost kiss behind them, and they pretended that the incident never happened. The other CSIs were pleased to see the tension resolved, and wisely laid of any hints to either of them for a while. They decided to let nature take its course, for now.

As for Greg and Morgan, while they didn't discuss the events of the almost kiss, it was never far from their thoughts, especially when they worked with each other.

Work kept the CSIs on their toes. Two weeks after the incident between Greg and Morgan, they were dealing with the kidnapping of two teenage girls which had ties to a murder case. Incidentally, the two kidnapped girls, Cara and Lexi Nolan, were the daughters of John Nolan, the director of the San Diego Crime Lab. Nick was friends with John Nolan, and the case had gotten personal. Every CSIs, Nick in particular, were determined to bring back John's daughters alive.

Dealing with a kidnapping case was raking up unpleasant memories for Morgan. It had only been a year after her kidnapping, and while she appeared to have put those morbid memories behind her, they occasionally haunted her. _We're going to bring them back, just like how the team managed to bring ME back._ Morgan thought as she worked. She was pushing her own reservations aside to focus solely on finding Lexi and Cara Nolan.

The other CSIs were aware that this kidnapping case was significant for Morgan since she was a victim of one, and were careful on broaching the subject with her. They didn't want Morgan to crack under stress, or to unwillingly bring up past memories the blonde CSI would rather forget.

A day after the girls' disappearance, Morgan was busy on her laptop in her shared office with Greg when Nick approached. The dark haired CSI was spotting dark eye circles and eyebrows creased in concentration. They were all putting in their all into the case.

"Please tell me you've got something." Nick said, a plea in his voice. "As a matter of fact I do." Morgan began, ceasing her typing to take a look at Nick.

"I've been analysing the video Lexi took and from the dashboard I can tell that the vehicle they were in, was a 1986 Chevy suburban. Does Dennis Hayes drive one of those?"

Nick shook his head. "No. But he IS a used car salesman." He replied, fishing for his phone. "Alright then, I'll call and check if he has an '86 Chevy…" Nick's voice faded away as he glanced at his phone. Morgan watched as a variety of emotions flashed through Nick's face, before he supressed it and portrayed a neutral expression.

"What is it Nick?" Morgan probed, concerned.

Nick's head slowly lifted and his haunted eyes met Morgan's. He was about to open his mouth to tell her, but he didn't want her to worry. The message was from dispatch saying that a body matching Lexi's description had been found in a dumpster. _It may not be her…No sense in worrying anyone else until I've confirmed it._ Nick reasoned.

He stared meaningfully at Morgan for a moment before turning to his heels and sped walk away.

"Wait Nick!" Morgan called out, already standing up, but Nick ignored her, increasing his pace to a jog.

 _What did the message say? Nick looked as if he had seen a ghost!_ Morgan noted. A feeling of dread welled up within her, and her gut feeling told her that it had to do with the case. _Please let them both be alright._ Morgan said a silent prayer for John Nolan's daughters. But she had a bad feeling about this. Nick was looking worried.

As she watched the CSI's retreating figure, Morgan sighed. She was unable to focus on her work after Nick's abrupt departure. Plus, her uneasiness was killing her. A minute later, Greg entered their shared office while skimming through a report.

"Hey." Morgan said quickly. "Do you know what's going on? Nick was just here and he ran out faster than a bullet after getting a text."

Greg froze and stiffened. Morgan was clearly out of the loop. Having just came from D.B's office, Greg was there when their supervisor had received the notification from dispatch. Since then, Greg had been trying to keep his thoughts from running wild. _Dispatch only said that the girl looked like Lexi, but it isn't confirmed yet. Don't be too negative._

One look at Greg's face was all it took for Morgan to know that Greg had caught wind of what's going on. In an instant, she had stood up and was at his side.

"What happened Greg? I know you know. Tell me." Morgan said, one of her hands gripping on Greg's arm.

Greg didn't want to be the one to break the news to Morgan and he understood why Nick had chosen not to update her. However, Greg rather she hear the news from him then through other means. Morgan's kidnapping still rankled her, and Greg had an inkling that his partner might not take the news too well. Telling her now would help her prepare for the worse.

The male CSI sighed, placing the manila folder down on his desk. Greg placed both of his hands on Morgan's shoulder before looking at her in the eye. "Dispatch called. They found a body in a dumpster."

Morgan eyes widened as she suddenly felt a surge of emotions well-up in her. "Oh my god." She whispered, leaning onto her work table for support. Her throat felt dry, like sandpaper. Dimly, she registered that Greg had guided her to sit down. She swallowed some saliva to moisten her throat before glancing at Greg. "Lexi or Cara?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders, keeping a watchful eye on Morgan. "Dispatch only mentioned that the body resembles Lexi. Nick's heading over to check it out for sure." He explained. Morgan nodded dumbly, lost for words.

"Hey." Greg squatted so that he was eye-to-eye with Morgan. "It may not be Lexi. We won't know for sure until Nick calls." He said, rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "So don't start berating yourself. We're all doing our best."

"I hope so…" Morgan croaked, accepting a cup of water from Greg with a thankful gaze. Old memories of her kidnapping were surfacing, her mind toying with all the what-ifs. _That could be me._ She thought, _had the team not gotten to me in time._ She forced the melancholy thoughts away, thinking about John Nolan instead. She had met Nick's friend and also the father of the two girls earlier, and he was extremely destressed over the kidnapping of his daughters. Morgan didn't want to imagine the sheer grief John Nolan would endure should Lexi really be dead. It was heart-wrenching. She sighed.

Greg watched Morgan slowly sip the water. Her expression was cool and collected, yet her eyes were telling a different story: flashes of emotions went through them. From what Morgan was portraying, she was handling the news better than Greg expected. Greg crossed his fingers, hoping guilty that the victim was not Lexi Nolan. It sounded a tad cruel, to wish that some other teenager was lying dead instead. But for the sanity of all in the lab, Greg hoped that it would be so.

A few minutes later, Morgan's mind had fully wrapped around the possible idea. She was scared, and very apprehensive, but yet she couldn't do nothing to change the situation. Taking a deep breath, Morgan forced herself to remain professional. _Now was not the time to break down,_ she decided. Even if the victim WAS Lexi Nolan, there was still her sister Cara. She had to do her part to bring Cara back alive.

"You okay?" Greg asked Morgan with a sympathetic smile. He understood that this case was hitting a rather personal nerve.

"I'm fine." She replied with a dismissal brush of a hand, gathering her thoughts back on the lead she had been working on. _The 1986 Chevy Suburban._ Right.

"Any luck on your end?" Greg shook his head, stating that the lab was still processing the evidence. Morgan quickly brought Greg up to speed of what she had found out from the video.

"Good eye Morgan!" Greg was impressed, and Morgan cracked a smile. "I guess we ought to make the call to check. I don't think Nick's going to be free soon. Even if the victim isn't Lexi, he'll still have to process the evidence and stuff." He reasoned.

Morgan nodded. "I'll make the call." She said, already picking up her cell-phone and punching in the numbers. She tried to ignore the fact that it was almost 11pm. Cracking the case was more important right now.

While Morgan was conversing with the car dealer, Greg's own cell chimed, signalling an incoming text message. He gulped when he noted that it was from D.B. Greg opened the text.

The message was short, but yet chilled him to the bone.

 **Grab your evidence kit and head out to Nick's location. Body is Lexi's.**

"Greg?" Morgan had ended her phone call and noticed that her partner was staring at his cell unblinkingly, his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Greg didn't even try to hide his emotions nor the news this time around. "It's D.B. Body's Lexi's." He said mechanically. Morgan's right hand flew to cover her mouth, but not before an 'oh my god' slipped through her lips.

 _Lexi Nolan is dead._ The thought kept replaying in Morgan's mind as she shuddered. The CSIs were too late to get to her. In her mind's eye, she saw the picture of Lexi that her father had shown the rest of the CSIs. In that picture, Lexi had been dressed to the nines, and was grinning broadly.

 _She'll never get to smile again. Never get to graduate from school, or fall in love, or get married…_

Oh gosh, how was John Nolan going to take the news? He was going to be crushed!

Her body shook slightly, and Greg's hand automatically rested on her waist as support. This news was another harsh reminder of fate. Morgan leaned against Greg's supporting arm, reeling in the news. She turned her head slightly to look at Greg. He was quiet and reflective and his mouth was set in a grim line. Lexi's death was a blow to him too.

Not knowing what to say, Morgan rested her head-on Greg's shoulder for a moment, providing him the silent comfort that they both needed. His hand on her waist tightened.

The two CSIs stood there, grieving for a young life that that could have been saved.

"There's still Cara." Morgan spoke up after a minute of silence. "We have to get her back alive." She lifted her head off Greg's shoulder to glance at her partner with determination. Greg straightened his shoulders and nodded. "You're right. We can't lose hope now. We'll get her back, just like how we got you back."

Morgan nodded encouragingly, leaving Greg's side to go back to her laptop.

"I gotta go. D.B asked me to join Nick at the crime scene. You'll be okay right?" He asked in concern, picking up his evidence gathering kit.

Morgan smiled at him. "I'll be fine Greg. Don't worry. Just focus on getting justice for Lexi." With a curt nod and a smile, Greg left the office. Morgan paused for a moment just to collect her thoughts, before going back to work.

* * *

A day after that, Nick made a bold rescue operation and had saved Cara Nolan. Thankfully, the thirteen-year-old escaped physically unharmed, but mentally traumatised. Morgan was at the hospital, her evidence kit in hand. She had the task of gathering Cara's clothing as well as taking her statement.

"Hi Cara." Morgan pushed the hospital bedroom door open and nodded politely to the nurse who was about to leave. The CSI pulled out her badge and smiled warmly at the girl seated upright in bed.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. Morgan didn't blame the girl for having some trust issues after her traumatising experience.

"I'm Morgan, and I work with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." She explained, showing Cara her badge. "How are you feeling?"

Satisfied that Morgan wasn't a threat, Cara dropped her hostility and lowered her head. "I'm okay." She said, trying to be brave.

"Can I sit?" Morgan gestured at the chair by Cara's bedside. The thirteen-year-old shrugged, and Morgan took that as an okay. Sitting on the chair (wisely leaving her evidence kit on the ground at the foot of the bed), Morgan beamed fondly at the girl.

"I'm sorry for what you've gone through…No one should have to gone through that." Morgan murmured sincerely. It was one of the reasons why D.B had sent her to the hospital. Since Morgan had a similar experience before, her supervisor hoping that the CSI could get Cara open up about her kidnapping.

Cara Nolan looked up to meet Morgan's eyes. The thirteen-year-old girl was startled to see something else under the compassion and sympathy: understanding.

"Did…did something happen to you before too?" Cara said timidly. Morgan was surprise at the girl's perceptive nature.

"Yes. I was…taken before too. Just last year in fact…." Morgan admitted. She reached over to pat Cara's hand. Surprise took over Morgan once more when Cara laced her fingers through Morgan's. Morgan glanced at Cara.

"Do…Do the nightmares ever stop?" At that moment, Cara looked extremely vulnerable. Morgan was reminded of herself a year ago.

"Oh sweetie…They'll go away in time. Don't worry…" Morgan replied, squeezing Cara's hand. The CSI had been plagued with nightmares of her kidnapping for almost three months. It was only after some time had lapse had they begin to fade, and she hadn't dread sleeping anymore.

"I don't dare to close my eyes…" Cara admitted softly. "Every time I do so I see Lexi…" Her voice cracked at the mention of her sister's name and she sniffed.

"I know it's hard for you Cara…But you have to be strong. Can you tell me what happened?" Morgan voice was brimming with emotion as she took out her tape recorder. "We need it to convict Clark for what he did to you and Lexi." Cara nodded slowly.

After half an hour and a lot of emotional breakdowns, Cara had finally finished giving her statement. Wiping away the unshed tears from her eyes, Morgan gave Cara's hand another squeeze. "You've been a really brave girl Cara. I'm proud of you." She murmured.

At that moment, there was a tap at the door. Through the glass pane on the door, Morgan could see John Nolan's worried figure. Morgan turned back to look at Cara "Your dad's outside waiting for you. He's been worried sick. Shall I send him in?"

Cara nodded eagerly, and Morgan eased herself off the chair. "Take care Cara, and stay strong okay?"

"I will, thank you." Cara replied, before Morgan opened the door.

Watching as father and daughter reunite, Morgan smiled in relief before gently shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **That's Missing Moment 9!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for your reviews! ^^**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	10. Chapter 10

**Missing Moment #10**

 **From S15E18: The End Game**

 **Summary of episode:** **A final showdown between the CSIs and the Gig Harbour Killer, whose motives are revealed. Meanwhile, Nick Stokes makes a decision that affects the team moving forward.**

 _Summary of chapter: Greg and Morgan deal with their emotions after finding Finn's battered body._

* * *

The CSI team was trying their very best to hold it together. They were all gathered at the underground carpark of Finn's apartment building, sorrow written all over their faces. Morgan and Sara had their arms looped over each other's shoulders as they struggled to contain their emotions. Nick and Greg were leaning against a pillar with their eyes closed in defeat. Meanwhile, D.B was on the phone with Conrad Ecklie. The night shift supervisor appeared to have aged significantly since the confrontation with the Gig Harbour Killer.

The rest of the CSIs watched helplessly as the paramedics lifted the limp body of Finn onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Greg had already given the paramedics an update about Finn's state when he and Morgan found her, as well as the fact that he had given Finn CPR. As the ambulance drove away, D.B ended his phone call and walked over to his dejected team.

"D.B." Nick acknowledged his supervisor in a monotoned voice.

"Hey guys." D.B raked his hand through his hair and smiled sadly at the rest of his team. Sara and Morgan quickly wiped away the stray tears from their eyes and walked over to join D.B, Greg, and Nick.

"I know it is hard…. But Finn is a fighter. She'll make it through." D.B tried to reassure his team. However, he was having trouble convincing himself that it was the case too. _Too much blood…Too much blood…_ He recalled the battered state that the two youngest on the team had found Finn in, as well as pool of blood in her apartment.

No one said anything in response, so D.B continued. "I know that you guys want to be there for Finn, but we still have a crime scene to process…" He reminded the team gently.

"Not to mention get a warrant to search Paul Winthrop's apartments and take that bastard's statement when he is out of surgery!" Sara commented bitterly. The ebony haired CSI would never forget the moment where she had barged into the apartment to find Paul Winthrop pointing a gun at her supervisor's. "He's going to PAY for all he has done." An image of a smiling Finn popped up in her mind, and Sara's heart clenched.

"Yes that too." D.B sighed and patted Sara on the shoulder. "Conrad's going to rope in the dayshift members to hold down the fort and he's going to help us get the warrant. Nick and Sara can you two take Winthrop's apartment and office once we get the go ahead?" The two CSIs in question nodded tersely.

"Greg and Morgan," D.B turned to face the youngest two on the team. "I need you two to process the crime scene in Finn's apartment." D.B knew that it was a hard thing to do, but someone had to process the place. Hopefully there will be some evidence left to definitely tie Paul Winthrop for the attempt murder of Finn. Although the fact that Paul Winthrop had tried to assault a prominent figure in the CSI department was already damming enough.

Morgan nodded absentmindedly at D.B's statement. Greg winced slightly, but he agreed nonetheless. He was going to find the evidence to convict Paul Winthrop for his horrific deeds.

"I'll contact Finn's mom and meet her in the hospital." D.B continued. "Don't worry, I'll keep you guys informed the moment she's out of surgery." D.B promised.

* * *

Five minutes later, Greg and Morgan found themselves standing outside Finn's apartment. Nick, Sara and D.B had all left to pursue their individual tasks. The main door had been cordoned off using yellow police tape, and a police officer was standing on guard. Greg and Morgan immediately identified the officer as Mitch, the same officer that was on duty when the CSI team had investigated the death of Damon during the murder memorabilia convention.

"Hey Mitch." Morgan said politely. Mitch tipped his cap slightly in a gesture of acknowledgement to the two CSIs.

"Heard about what happened to CSI Finlay." Mitch told them with a frown. "I hope that she'll be alright."

"Thanks Mitch. That means a lot." Greg replied with a sad smile. Mitch raised the yellow tape and the duo ducked under it.

Entering the room, Greg and Morgan immediately noticed that it was a resemblance of the other crime scenes by the Gig Harbour Killer. The evidence scattered all over Finn's living room were each numbered. The only difference was that the strings were not put up yet.

"Looks like D.B interrupted Paul Winthrop before he was finished." Morgan spoke up, trying her best to remain professional. There was a bundle of strings in different colours lying on the ground, supporting Morgan's theory. The CSI shuddered at the thought that Finn's skin might have been harvested by Paul to support his sick tendencies had the CSI team not stopped Paul.

Morgan started to snap photographs of the crime scene, ignoring the pounding of her heart.

Greg on the other hand, zoned onto the puddle of blood on the floor. He gulped, as he kneeled down to examine it further. The rational part of him knew that the amount of blood barely made up a pint, so Finn hadn't exactly suffered massive blood loss. Yet, the emotional part of him was aching at the fact that Finn had been hurt in the first place.

With shaking hands, the male CSI took out a cotton swab from his evidence kit. He had to get a sample of the blood back to the lab. Although he was quite certain that the blood belonged to Finn, DNA would confirm that suspicion. He remain squatted down, although the hand holding the cotton swab didn't move to gather the blood sample.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"There seem to be signs of forced entry." Morgan had moved to the main door and observed the faint scratch marks on the lock.

"Greg?" Receiving no reply from her partner, Morgan paused in what she was doing. Seeing Greg staring motionlessly at the pool of blood, Morgan's eyes softened. His hand was shaking. She walked over to Greg in three large strides, careful not to disturb the evidence.

"Oh Greg…" Morgan murmured, placing a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder.

Greg shivered at Morgan's touch, but his eyes remained on the pool of blood. Images of the bruised and battered Finn came into his mind "We could have found her sooner….I should have realised something was wrong…." Greg chided himself, feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second. He was kicking himself for not realising things sooner. After working so many years in the crime lab and several years as a CSI, he should have realised that Paul Winthrop had his eyes set on Finn the moment he had rigged Finn's car. _Stupid, stupid Greg._ He told himself.

"It isn't your fault Greg." Morgan's voice came firmly behind him. "None of us anticipated what could have happened." While Morgan was frustrated with herself as well, she understood the circumstances of which things occurred.

"But I should I have known…After so many years of dealing with serial killers, I should have realised…." Greg sighed.

"It isn't your fault." Morgan repeated, squatting down as well. "If anything, you probably saved Finn's life." Greg's hesitant eyes shot up to meet Morgan's at her statement and he looked at her quizzically.

Morgan smiled sadly. "When I saw Finn in that trunk…I practically froze in shock. My mind went blank. But you…you were cool, calm and collected. You were the one who gave her CPR, and to tell me to call for the ambulance…I would have been at a loss of what to do had it not be for you." She stroked Greg's cheek gently with the back of her gloved hand. "So think what you want Greg; we can't change the circumstances of what happened. But your quick thinking actions probably saved Finn's life."

Greg sucked in a deep breath as he heard Morgan's words. Knowing that her partner needed some time to recover, Morgan patted him on the shoulder reassuringly before she stood up and continued with her evidence gathering.

Morgan first went around to check the other rooms first. There were no signs of struggle in Finn's bedroom, nor the bathroom. Moving fleetingly from room to room, Morgan noticed that in the kitchen, there were partially chopped carrots on the chopping board. She sighed as she snapped a picture. Finn must have been preparing food when Paul Winthrop surprised her.

At the corner of her eye, Morgan noticed that Greg had collected himself and was doing his own evidence collecting.

 _It was all so surreal._ The blonde CSI reflected. To be entering Finn's apartment now on official business, instead of as a friend… Morgan took pictures of the multi-coloured strings from different angles, before bagging it up. As she walked past the couch, Morgan spotted a little red car sitting innocently on the side table. Picking it up with a latex hand, she handled it delicately with a sad smile.

A month ago, she had been here, en route to the Crime Lab to pick Finn up…

 **Flashback:**

 _Finn's car had been scheduled for repair, so Morgan had volunteered to pick the other CSI up on the way to work. As she had errands to run, Morgan reached Finn's apartment building an hour before shift started. She was too early, Finn and herself had agreed to meet half an hour from now. Morgan drummed her fingers on the steering wheel after parking her car._

 _Pulling out her phone, Morgan decided to give Finn a call. Moments later, the older blonde CSI picked up._

" _Hey Morgan!"_

" _Hi Finn!" Morgan greeted. "I was running some errands around this area and apparently, I'm way too early." She said sheepishly._

" _You're here already?"_

" _Yep."_

 _There was some rustling at the other end of the line. "Hmm…How about you come up first Morgan? I still haven't showered so I might take a while…"_

 _Morgan thought about it. "Are you sure I won't intrude?"_

 _Finn laughed. "Of course not. Come up. I'm in apartment 6C." With that, Finn cut the call, leaving no further room for argument. Morgan locked her car, and made her way to the lift._

 _Five minutes later, Morgan was knocking on the door of Finn's apartment. It was the first time that she visited Finn. The oak door opened to reveal the older CSI, still dressed in slacks and a loose shirt. "Hey Morgan! Come in!" Finn pushed the door open and stepped aside so that Morgan could enter._

 _The first thing that Morgan noticed was the neatness of the apartment. "Wow. You keep your place much better than I do for mine." Morgan commented with a laughed. Guiltily, she thought about her own apartment. Since hardly anyone visited her, Morgan's belongings were chucked around. Besides, she was working overtime often especially when on cases, and was always exhausted when she reached home._

 _Finn shrugged. "I do try…" She said modestly, gesturing for Morgan to have a seat. The older CSI offered Morgan a drink of water. "Thank you." Morgan replied._

" _Make yourself at home! I'll have a quick shower alright? Be back in ten!" Finn quipped, before disappearing down the corridor to where Morgan assumed was her bedroom. Left to her own devices, Morgan quickly felt restless. She was always on the move when working in the lab or at crime scenes, so sitting down with nothing to do was something she wasn't used to. Bright eyes scanned Finn's living room quickly._

 _Spotting a couple of picture frames on the wall, Morgan stood up and ambled to them, drink still in hand. There were several photographs of Finn and her family- her parents and her brother. That was taken a couple of years ago, for Finn was much younger. There was another more recent photograph, which showcased Finn with her brother and a little boy. A few other pictures scattered on the shelves featured the CSI team. Morgan beamed when she caught sight of the group photograph taken at the Christmas Party last year._

 _She picked up the photograph, her eyes lingering on each of her fellow teammate's faces. They were all decked in red Santa hats, grinning at the camera. Hodges and Henry both donned shades for the occasion, and had posed back to back with their arms crossed in the centre of the picture. The rest of the CSIs surrounded them. Morgan had her arm around Greg's shoulder while his arm rested on the side of her hip. Sara and Finn flanked their two sides, wine glasses in hand. Finally, Nick and D.B were on Finn's other side and were grinning merrily at the camera. Morgan smiled fondly at the memory, her eyes lingering on her and Greg for a moment longer. It had been a good Christmas last year._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts shortly, Morgan placed the photo frame back where she found it and continued her exploration. She rounded the living room and came back to the couches. Something unusual caught her eye. A little red toy car sat on the side table next to the couch. It was a little out of place and stood out in Finn's apartment. Curious, Morgan placed her drink down, lifted the toy car up for a closer examination._

" _That belongs to my nephew." A voice resonated in the otherwise quiet room, and Morgan almost jumped. Spinning around, she caught sight of Finn whom had already showered and was dressed to go._

 _Morgan never knew that Finn had a brother, let alone a nephew until her little snooping session just now. This made her realised how little she knew of Finn's life beyond work._

" _My brother's son." Finn explained. "The last time he visited he decided to leave the toy car here with me so that I'll always remember him." Finn laughed softly at the memory. Morgan smiled. "I see…That's so sweet of him…"_

 **End of flashback.**

Meanwhile, Greg was holding it together the best that he could as he collected the evidence. He had collected samples of the blood on the floor as well as on the weapon, and had bagged them up. Settling the crime scene that Paul Winthrop had been preparing, the CSI stood up and moved to where Morgan was standing, intending to check on his partner's progress.

When Greg caught sight of Morgan, she was fiddling with a little toy car. As if realising Greg was there, Morgan blinked back a stray tear quickly. However, Greg had a sharp eye and noticed. Immediately, he was over by Morgan's side.

"You alright?" He asked in concern. Morgan bit her lip, lowering her head so that her long blonde hair became a curtain, shielding her face from Greg's view. Morgan took that few seconds to try and conceal her emotions. Seeing the little toy car had introduced another personal attachment to the situation, and she was trying hard to keep things professional.

"It belongs to her nephew." She said in a whisper, eying the toy. In her mind's eye, she kept picturing a little boy playing with the toy car in Finn's apartment… Her lips quivered slightly.

Greg sighed, opening his arms. "Come here Morgan…" He engulfed Morgan into a hug. The emotions that Morgan tried so hard to conceal came pouring out, and she allowed the tears to fall.

It just wasn't fair.

Why Finn? Finn was one of the nicest people she had ever known. Finn had a strong sense of justice, helped to solve crimes day in and day out! She didn't deserved this.

Greg struggled not to break down himself as well, instead focused his energy to try and console Morgan. She gripped onto him for dear life, as if afraid that if she were to let go, Greg would disappear as well. He stroked her hair gently, reassuring her that it would be okay.

After a while, Morgan had calmed somewhat, and stepped back. She brushed the remainder of the tears aside.

"Feeling better?" Greg asked. Morgan nodded tentatively, her eyes red from her emotional breakdown.

"I'm fine." She said, avoiding Greg's concern look.

"I know it's hard…"Greg trailed off. "But someone once told me that hope is the best thing that we have. And it is the same for now too. Hope is the best thing we've got. We need to keep the faith." He cracked a small smile. Morgan's lips quirked to the side slightly at Greg's words. She had told him that, when he had been quarantined with Sara after being exposed to the pathogen.

Morgan took a deep breath, and nodded. They had to be strong, they had to keep on hoping.

 _Please be alright Finn._

* * *

 **Quite an emotional chapter to write, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! We have a few more chapters to go!**

 **Happy New Year in advance everyone, hope that 2017 will be a blast for you! ^^**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	11. Chapter 11

**Missing Moment #11**

Set after S15E18: The End Game

 _ **Chapter Summary: Morgan visits Finn at the hospital and meets someone unexpected.**_

 **A/N: The last few chapters are set after the whole Season has ended, but before the TV movie Immortality. Hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

Morgan let out a long, tired yawn as she stretched on her chair. It had been a gruelling shift as the team worked on a double homicide. The CSI had been working since the previous evening, and it had been more than 30 hours since she had any sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, trying to focus on the report on her hand.

The CSI team had been severely short-handed recently. Finn's run in with the Gig Harbour Killer had left her in a coma in the hospital. The doctors had no idea when Finn would regain consciousness. Coupled with Nick's decision of accepting the San Diego job, this meant that the night shift CSI crew was rather short-staffed. Nick had officially left the CSI Vegas team the day before, and was taking a week of leave to settle his personal matters in Vegas before departing for San Diego.

The day shift crew had been extremely understanding and took turns to work double shift when the night shift CSIs had tough cases to handle. Hence, Morgan, Sara and Greg had been swamped with work, but they dealt with it to the best of their ability. They could only take each day in strife while waiting for a new CSI to join their team.

Morgan sighed once more as her eye-lids threatened to close. She was just too tired for words. Having been up for more than 30 hours, her energy had been completely depleted. Not to mention, they were going nowhere with the double homicide case. All the suspects had alibis, and it seemed as if there was no one else with the motive to kill. The CSI picked up her mug, wanting to take a swig of the strong coffee that she had. Her frown deepened when she realised that her mug was empty.

"Urgh." Morgan groaned, standing up slowly. Now, she would have to trudge all the way to the break room for a refill. Things certainly weren't going too well.

"Rough day huh?" A voice behind Morgan caused the blonde CSI to spin around. Sara Sidle stood against the door frame with an understanding and sympathetic smile.

"You have no idea." Morgan replied with a thin smile. She hadn't seen her ebony haired colleague in a couple of hours, and Sara looked more refreshed. "I take it that you managed to catch some shut eye?"

Sara nodded. "I managed two hours in my office." Since Finn's in the hospital, Sara had the whole office to herself.

"Good for you." Morgan let out a breath as she pouted at her empty mug. The blonde CSI was so tired that she didn't think she could hold a decent conversation about the case. "You look exhausted Morgan. Why don't you head over to the break room for a quick nap?" Sara said in concern.

"No…Waiting for reports…Hodges…" Morgan stiffed a yawn. Sara tsked gently and shook her head.

"I was just with Hodges actually. Their department is swamped with work as well. The report shouldn't be out for another hour or so." The ebony CSI said curtly. "Go to the break room for a rest Morgan. Greg's there getting some sleep too. I'll get the analysis report on the fibres we found when they're done." Sara urged.

"Sounds…good." Morgan yawned again and stretched. "I don't think I'll be able to handle reading another report till I get some sleep."

"Definitely." Sara agreed. "Besides, it is only six in the morning. Inquiry calls can't be made until at least nine, and we need to be in tip top shape for the long day ahead. Go take a rest Morgan, I promise I'll get you up when there are new developments."

"You promise?" Morgan sent Sara a look. Sara nodded her head in exasperation.

"Yes I will! Now go! You're wasting precious cat napping time by talking!" Sara shooed Morgan out of the latter's own office. Morgan trudged towards the break room, grateful for the chance to rest. When she reached the break room, her tired eyes spotted Greg sprawled on the two seater couch, dead asleep.

It was the closest and most comfortable place to be right now. Plopping onto the couch next to Greg, Morgan ignored the rational part in her mind that screamed 'not proper' for the two of them to be sharing a sleeping space.

 _It'll just be for a while._ She reasoned with her conscious. _Besides, it's not like we'll be doing anything inappropriate…_ That was Morgan's last thoughts before her eyelids closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morgan had been napping for what seemed like a very short time, lying on something extremely comfortable. Barely conscious, she shifted her body and nuzzled her head closer to the comfortable, and warm thing her head was on. Murmurs of voices were floating around her, which had disturbed her sleep. She shifted slightly, but her eyes remained closed.

"You're lucky it was me that caught you two together and not Ecklie." The voice which spoke in a whisper had an amused tone, and was familiar to Morgan. However, in her murky state of being partially awake, she couldn't identify the voice.

"Yeah, thank the lucky stars for that." Another voice, male, whispered back. "I don't even want think about what Ecklie would do." Soft hands caressed her long locks, and Morgan felt at ease, safe. "Any updates on the case?"

"The fibre analysis report came out, and I'm on my way to talk to Hodges. Thought I'll swing by to pick up one of you too." The first speaker answered. "I take it that you're coming?"

"Yeah, hang on…Let me just…" The second voice said, and Morgan felt something shift next to her. The extremely comfortable thing that her head had been resting on moved, and Morgan felt hands lower her gently so that her head was lying on something soft instead. The warmth that had been by Morgan's side was gone as well. Letting out a small sigh, Morgan snuggled closer to the soft surface.

"Let's go Sara…" The second voice whispered. "She could use an extra hour of rest." It was hard to miss the caring tone in the voice.

"No kidding. I practically had to pry her away from your shared office just now." The first voice, which Morgan's mind had registered as Sara's, said. A large gentle hand brushed away a loose strand of hair away from her face and goose bumps formed on her arm. Seconds later, footsteps were heard leaving the room. More or less awake by then, Morgan counted to ten before willing her heavy eyelids to open. She was still tired, but felt better than before.

The CSI found herself lying down on the couch, her head resting on a small cushion that she remembered Greg had been hugging in his sleep. Raising her head, Morgan caught no sign of Greg, and realised that she was practically lying on where Greg had been sleeping. It didn't take her very long to put the pieces together, and she struggled to hold back a blush. The really comfortable thing she had been resting on had been Greg's shoulder! But she made sure that she placed sufficient distance between them before she slept! She must have gravitated towards him in her sleep!

 _Oh my gosh, I hoped no one else saw that! It would be top of the office gossip in ten minutes tops!_ Morgan thought, mortified. Sara would tease her about it, but she wouldn't spread gossip around like how Hodges would.

However, her mind ran through what had just occurred, and Morgan shivered when she remembered Greg's gentle caresses on her head. It was sweet and considerate of him to try not to disturb her. _I hope he didn't find it awkward…_

Morgan moved so that she was sitting upright and leaning against the backrest, her heart suddenly beating quickly. She closed her eyes and savoured the peace that she had. _A few more minutes…_ She thought, already on the borderline of napping once more.

* * *

The blonde CSI was up and running half an hour later, working hard to try and solve the case of the double homicide. Thankfully, the case was solved after two days of intensive investigation, and they had gotten a full confession from the culprit. Morgan found herself able to leave the Crime Lab and head for home for a good rest, and she was grateful for that.

After a full four hours' rest in the comfort of her own bed, Morgan was up and ready to go. It was only 5pm, but Morgan had decided to utilise the amount of free time that she had. She was going to the hospital to pay Finn a visit. Her colleague had been hospitalised for close to four days, but Morgan had only visited her once- on the day they had found her. Work and other commitments kept the CSI busy, and Morgan felt the need to visit her friend.

From what she had heard from D.B, the doctors were encouraging Finn's friends and family members to visit and talk to her. 'She might not be able to respond, but I'm sure she'll be able to hear you. While it isn't proven, we believe that this always encouraging to the patient.' That was what Finn's doctor had told D.B.

Morgan was going to do just that. There was so much that she just wanted to tell Finn. She missed the older blonde's presence. Plus with Nick gone as well, it seemed as if everything was changing. Morgan left her apartment, clad in a dressier blouse and her signature black pants. She first swung by the florist to pick up a bouquet of fresh flowers, intending to brighten Finn's room up.

Reaching the hospital in no time, Morgan quickly made her way up to the 7th floor, which Finn was currently residing. She strode down the hallway, bouquet in hand. As she neared Finn's room, she saw that the blinds of the glass window had been partially drawn, allowing Morgan to see the interior.

There was a man in Finn's room, Morgan noticed immediately. A man wearing a dark blue jacket as well as long pants was seated on the chair next to Finn's bed, his back to Morgan. The CSI found him familiar, but couldn't place where she had seen the man based on his back view.

Morgan bit her lip, before softly rapping on the oak door. The man turned around in surprise when Morgan entered, apparently not expecting any other companions. However, it was the CSI who was even more surprised by Finn's unexpected visitor. The man was Mark, Finn's long distance boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend rather._ Morgan corrected herself in her mind. Finn had confided in Morgan three weeks ago that the couple had separated. _So what is he doing here?_

Mark appeared to have come to the hospital straight from the airport. Up close, Morgan observed that his navy-blue jacket was a bit rumpled. There was also a medium sized carrier bag resting on the foot of Finn's bed. Morgan smiled tentatively at Mark, and there was a hint of recognition in his eyes.

"We've met before, haven't we? You're Finn's colleague from the CSI convention..." Mark spoke up, racking his head for Morgan's name. "Morgan, is it?"

The CSI smiled and nodded. "Yes, good memory there. Hello Mark, it's nice to see you." She shook Mark's outstretch hand, before moving to the other side of Finn's bed.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Morgan said, moving to place the bouquet of flowers down on the table. She noted that Mark had brought flowers too, which certainly gave the room a more cherry atmosphere.

"It's fine…" Mark trailed off and stared at Finn with a longing expression. "I been meaning to ask, what's the diagnosis by the doctor?"

Morgan sat down on the chair on Finn's other side, sighing softly. "They don't know when she will wake up." She replied. _That is, if she'll wake up._ Morgan's mind chanted to herself, but she ignored the pessimistic thoughts. "They're encouraging us to talk to her, that might help spur her on." Morgan added on. Mark was thoughtful for a bit, but nodded slowly. He picked up Finn's hand and held it tight.

"I see…"

The two sat in comfortable silence for a little while, before Mark spoke again.

"She told you, about our breakup?" He looked at Morgan curiously.

The CSI merely nodded in response to the question. "It's clear that you still love her Mark…" Morgan said. It was obvious to her, from the way Mark was looking at Finn and the tight grip he had on her hand. Mark still loved Finn.

"Yes…I still do…" Mark admitted, raking his free hand through his dark hair. "But…distance was destroying our relationship…." He added on after a thought. "I just wished…. I had been there for her….when all of that happened…"

"It isn't your fault Mark. You didn't know… Finn would be happy that you came to visit her."

"But I can't help thinking…. that things could have been completely different you know? If we had realised years ago, that we were perfect for each other, then she wouldn't be here, in a coma, now…."

Morgan's heart ached for the lovers in front of her. What Mark had just said was exactly what Finn had told her in the break room two weeks back. They had both loved, and lost. They had simply missed the opportunity, and it was a shame. Morgan didn't know what to say in response to Mark's declaration for Finn.

"Finn told me something along those lines too you know?" Morgan said in a whisper. She chose to look at Finn's peaceful face when she said it. "She still loves you too. Don't give up hope yet Mark."

Mark smiled thinly. "Thank you." He said hoarsely, before sighing and standing up. "I should probably get going, sorry."

"Don't be. Take care of yourself Mark." Morgan replied. With a wave and a nod, Mark picked up his hand-carry bag and left Finn's hospital bedroom. Morgan watched him go through the glass window, then turned her gaze back to Finn.

Now that she was alone, Morgan felt more comfortable talking to Finn.

"Hey Finn…" Morgan began, smiling fondly at her colleague, confidant, and friend. The consistent beeping sounds from the heart monitor was her only companion. "I'm sure you know that Mark was just here right? You must have heard him…" She whispered.

"He still loves you. So you must stay strong. You must fight it. For us all, and for him. You're a fighter Finn. So much has happened in the Crime Lab you know…. Nick decided to take the job at San Diego after all. It seems like everything has changed…With you and Nick not around…things just seem to be more hectic and less familiar…"

Morgan spent an hour talking to Finn, updating her about the new cases that they had, and about things that were going on in the lab. As Morgan left, her thoughts strayed to Mark, and involuntarily, also Greg.

The sad love story between Mark and Finn made Morgan wonder about her own relationship with Greg. She certainly didn't want to end up like Finn and Mark, whom only realised each other's significance when it was too late.

The question was, what was she going to do about it?

* * *

 **A little more left! Thank you for all your unwavering support! ^^**

 **There will be one more official chapter, followed by a two-chapter epilogue. So there will be 14 chapters to the story!** **I'm excited for the next chapter, that's when they're finally going to be together! Reviews are appreciated! Have a great day!**

 **-TrixieNancy124.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Missing Moment #12:**

Set a day after the events of the previous chapter.

 _ **Chapter summary: A chilling nightmare, and a song on the radio finally sparks Morgan into action.**_

A/N: For this chapter, _dreams and thoughts are in italics_ , while the **song lyrics are in bold.**

* * *

 _Morgan was standing in the basement carpark of Finn's apartment building, a flashlight and radio in hand. There was an officer on the other end of the radio with her, and she was reading off license plate numbers from every car that she walked passed. The officer would check the system to see who the owner was._

 _Greg was nearby as well, shining his torchlight on the concrete ground in hope to spot any blood drops. The two CSIs had just received word from D.B that the Gig Harbour Killer had gotten to Finn. Their mission now was to find the car that Paul Winthrop had stashed Finn's body in._

 _It was a race against time._

 _Morgan recited the license plate number of another car to the officer. About half a minute later, Morgan had gotten the affirmative from him that the owner of the car had reported it stolen. The CSI called Greg over._

" _Greg! Over here!" Greg hurried over._

" _You found something?"_

" _I checked with the officers back at the crime lab. The owner of this car reported it stolen a few days ago." Morgan looked at her partner grimly. "This could be it."_

 _Greg's mouth was set in a thin line as he quickly shined his torch to check the front and backseat of the car. No sign of Finn. He gestured to the booth of the car, and Morgan nodded._

 _Keeping one hand on her gun holster, Morgan opened the car booth. Finn's battered and bloodied body stared back at her._

" _Oh my gosh…It's Finn…" Morgan breathed out, her eyes bulging wide._

 _Suddenly, the scene changed, and Morgan found herself back at a place that still haunted her memories. She was crouched down in between rows of chairs, her head protected by her hands. The room was mostly dark, yet sounds of rapid gunshots filled the air. Screaming, yelling and chaos was all around her._

 _Then the shooting stopped, for a moment._

 _Something moved next to her. Morgan's friend Vicky emerged from her hiding spot, and quickly tried to scuttle away._

" _No Vicky!" Morgan screamed, but it was too late._

 _Morgan watched helplessly, as the sounds of bullets started again. A stray bullet strike Vicky straight in the chest, and she stumbled onto the ground._

" _Noo…." Morgan murmured, unable to believe her eyes._

 _Once the gunshots had stopped and the gunmen vanished from sight, Morgan immediately rushed to her friend. Vicky laid motionless on the floor, her eyes still wide open in shock._

" _Come on Vicky!" Morgan started to administer CCR to her friend, panicking further and further with every passing second._

 _Then suddenly, it was Greg's unmoving body that laid on the floor, not Vicky's. Morgan's recoil was instantaneous. "Greg….?" Morgan whispered, disbelief strong in her voice._

 _She waited to see the regular rise and fall of Greg's chest, any sign that he was alive. However, there were none. All sense left the CSI altogether, and she frantically pressed her hands onto Greg's bloody chest, administering CPR._

" _You can't leave me Greg! Come on!" Morgan repeated again and again as she applied pressure to Greg's chest. A hand rested on her shoulder gently, and Morgan heard Sara's soft voice._

" _He's gone Morgan…."_

" _NOOOO!"_

* * *

Morgan's eyes snapped open. There was no dead body. No Finn, no Vicky, and no Greg.

It took a moment for the CSI to realise that she was lying in bed. The afternoon sun streamed in through her curtains. Beads of perspiration stained the sides of her face and her hair was matted. She was breathing heavily. _It had all been a dream…_ Morgan thought to herself, trying her best to remove the horrifying moments of her dream from her mind.

"But it seemed so real…" The CSI whispered, shuddering at the memories. Gripping the sheets, Morgan took slow breaths in and out to calm her racing heart. _Finn is okay…She's at the hospital…And Greg…Oh Greg…._

"Greg's fine. I saw him during shift this morning." Morgan told herself firmly. She was purposely trying to avoid thinking about Vicky. She hadn't thought about her friend nor had a dream about the shooting at the convention in ages.

 _All that long shifts, and that visit to Finn yesterday must have built up the stress._ The CSI reasoned with herself. There was a Chinese saying that said something along the lines of 'whoever you think about during the day are the ones that you dream of at night.'

Her throat was rather dry, so the CSI got up on shaky legs. Ambling to the little kitchen she had, Morgan poured herself a glass of water and chugged it down. A quick glance at her wall clock revealed that it was only 4.30pm in the afternoon. She still had several hours to spare before shift started, and she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep soon, not after that horrific nightmare.

Suddenly, Morgan felt like her apartment was quiet. Too quiet. It was so silent that she could only hear her breathing. Biting her lip, Morgan scurried back into her bedroom, turning on her portable radio by her bed stand. After that dream she had, she didn't think she could stand a quiet room.

The ending notes of a song faded away in the background, and Morgan settled herself on her bed to listen to the next piece. Music began to play.

 **Daytime I'm fine  
Everything is back normal  
Last night I thought that I would die**

The first few words that the singer sung already resonated with Morgan, perking her interest. Her dream had really made her felt so afraid, and she thought that she would die back at the shooting. She sat upright on her bed, listening to the next few lines of the song.

 **I had nightmares, I was so scared  
Thank god that you were by my side  
To hold me when I cried**

Morgan didn't know why, but the song reminded of Greg. Every time she had to go through something traumatizing, Greg was there for her. He was always by her side, to hold her when she cried. Flashes of memories went through her mind. He was there to save her after her kidnapping, there to reassure her after the shooting at the convention, when she found out that Lexi Nolan had been murdered, when they were processing Finn's home…

 _He was always there._ Morgan smiled fondly at that thought.

 **I wanna be strong  
But I don't wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face**

Greg was always so humble, but the truth is, Morgan thought that he was like a superhero. Somehow, he was always there to make things better.

" _I don't blame you. Dark alley in the middle of the night, and then two people lurking suspiciously and dressed like that? You were brave Brody." He grinned. "And you're welcome by the way. Saving damsels in distress is what superhero Greg does the best." Greg did a cool superhero pose which made Morgan giggle._

 **Right here in your arms is safest place**

It was true. She thought about all the times he had enveloped her in his arms to comfort her. His hugs were always warm and comforting, his arms strong and reassuring. It was like a safe haven to her.

 **The safest place**

 _Looking at her fondly, Greg brushed the loose strands of blond locks away from her face, tucking it behind her ears. Morgan's eyes widened, brimming with unshed tears._

 _He smiled at her in understanding. "It's okay to cry you know."_

 _With that one statement, Morgan's emotions went on overdrive. She launched herself into Greg's arms, and the tears finally fell. Greg's hand automatically went to the small of her back, pulling her closer into his protective embrace._

 **It feels so real  
You showed I could trust you  
With emotions I had locked away**

Morgan had been hesitant to give her heart away ever since her last failed relationship. Her previous romance had been shattered the moment she discovered that her 'boyfriend' was married, and she was the mistress.

She didn't trust her own judgement for a while after that incident, fearful that she would get her heart broken once more. But tried as she might, Greg still managed to worm his way into her heart.

 **It was your touch, your words  
They heal the deepest part of me  
That only you can see**

He touched her with his sincerity, with his caring persona, with his smile. With everything that he had. Now, she was ready to fall deeply in love again.

 **I wanna be strong  
But I don't wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face**

" _Unless you're faster than a speeding bullet, you better do what she says."_

 _When Greg had appeared with the gun that night, she had never felt more relief._

 **Right here in your arms is safest place**

 _Susan smiled, walking Morgan to the door. The lady boss hesitated for a second before speaking. "Greg really cares about you, you know? I've seen the way he looks at you. Just remember that okay Morgan?"_

 _Morgan caught on the silent hint behind Susan's words. "I know Susan. I care about Greg a lot too…"_ _ **  
**_ **  
As long as I'm with you  
As long as I can feel you**

" _There. All done." Morgan declared, looking at Greg. But she made the mistake of meeting Greg's eyes, and she was hypnotised. Was it just her imagination, or was Greg eyeing her lips…?_

 _As if in a trance, Greg tilted his head slightly, inching closer and closer to Morgan. Her heart skipped a beat, but she moved closer as well. As the distance between them dropped significantly, Morgan's eyes fluttered close, her heart pounding as she anticipated what was to come. Their lips were merely centimetres from meeting…_

 **That's all I need to keep me going  
On and on and on and on...**

While Morgan listened to the song, her mind kept coming back to the possibility of a relationship with Greg. She wanted to take the next step forward with Greg. And she was never more sure of anything else.

Like what the singer expressed in the song, as long as she was with Greg, she could keep going on and on. He was a pillar of support and strength for her.

Her thoughts then flickered to Finn and Mark. One thing that she learnt from those two was to cherish the people that were currently in her life. They had crossed paths, but realized the significance of each other too late.

Morgan knew that if she felt that Greg was the right one, she ought to pursue it, before it was too late.

She tried to imagine life without Greg, but drew multiple blanks. It was apparent that Greg was a huge part of her life.

 **I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human**

 _But what if…what if…_ Those trickles of doubts began to float in Morgan's mind. The text message that he had sent her after their almost kiss…What if he had been trying to send a message that he wasn't interested?

 _What if I had been reading all the signs wrongly? What if he doesn't want this too? If I tell him how I feel, it would only make things awkward…_ Morgan sighed.

 **And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is safest place**

 **The safest place**

At that moment, Morgan heard Finn's voice in her mind. Dear Finn…

" _Forget about the what ifs Morgan. How would you know for sure if you do not try?"_

 **Right here in your arms is safest place...**

 _As his arms pulled her close to him, she felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. She was safe at last…_ Morgan smiled at the memory.

 **The safest place...**

As the ending tunes of the song faded away, Morgan jolted upright in bed. Finn was right, she had to tell Greg how she felt. She would only have speculation after speculation unless she told him and found out for herself how he felt about her.

 _Besides, I'm a big girl. I can take anything…even if he rejects me…_ Morgan tried to convince herself. The CSI kicked the blanket covers off her feet and got up. _No time like the present._ She thought.

Before she lost her nerve, Morgan hopped into the shower. During her quick freshening up session, her mind threw her a thousand and one reasons why it was a horrible idea to do this. However, she kept pulling herself back to the words that Finn had told her.

"Forget about the what ifs Morgan. How would you know for sure if you do not try?" Morgan repeated to herself.

She knew that Finn told her that because the older CSI had regretted not dating Mark earlier in her life. Finn had given her that piece of advice for she didn't want Morgan to end up like her. Plus, meeting Mark the day before at the hospital had also given her hope that Greg might feel the same way too.

 _Thank you Finn._ She thought to herself, saying a quick prayer to her friend who was still unfortunately, lying unconscious in the hospital.

Morgan dressed quickly, before she grabbed her things and left her apartment. Her destination, was Greg's. She had been to his apartment a few times, mostly just to chill after shift with the other CSIs. Trying her best to suppress her nerves, Morgan drove her car towards Greg's apartment.

* * *

Unaware of what was about to happen, Greg had spent his afternoon tidying up his apartment after he had gotten enough shut-eye. There had been too many long shifts recently, and he had always been so exhausted after them that he had neglected cleaning his apartment for some time. Today had been a rarity of nights whereby the team had ended shift on schedule. Hence, Greg was taking advantage of whatever extra time he had on his hands to do a good clean-up.

As it was in the middle of June, temperatures had soared up to almost 39 degrees Celsius in the afternoon. Thus, Greg had done his cleaning while wearing a singlet and a pair of knee length shorts.

He hadn't expected company; hence he was extremely surprised when the doorbell to his apartment rang.

By then, it was already about 5.30pm, and he had been one hour into his cleaning spree. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Greg quickly wiped off the sweat from his face before answering the door.

"Morgan?" Greg stared at the woman standing nervously at his front door. It was certainly his beautiful colleague (and long-time crush) all-right. What was she doing her?

"Hi…" Morgan replied sheepishly. When she took in what Greg was wearing, she immediately looked down, a pinkish hue spread on her cheeks. Morgan tried not to think about how the singlet that Greg was wearing was form-fitting, and emphasized his lean physique. Greg chuckled at Morgan's shyness.

"Where did my manners go, come in." Greg said, stepping aside.

"Err…thanks." She said, still not daring to look at him.

Greg closed the door behind Morgan. "Is this a bad time?" Morgan asked tentatively, looking at her surroundings. There was a rag thrown haphazardly over a chair, a bucket of dirty water on the floor. A broom leaned against one of the walls.

"Not really." Greg rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I was just getting some cleaning done that's all. And in this heat…." He trailed off as he moved to his open kitchen. "Coffee? I just brewed myself some." He offered.

Morgan nodded and sat down at the couch as Greg poured out the beverage for her.

"I'll just go and take a quick shower…I probably smell." Greg said as he placed the mug of coffee into Morgan's hands. "Do you mind? Or is it something urgent?" He asked.

"Not really. Go ahead." Morgan replied, trying hard not to stare at his biceps. With an endearing grin at Morgan, Greg quickly packed up the cleaning supplies and went to shower.

While Greg was bathing, Morgan took her time to gather her thoughts. Her heart was practically thumping hard against her ribcage. How was she going to do this? It seemed like an easy task when she was at home, but now that she was here at Greg's, she was extremely nervous.

Placing the coffee mug down, the CSI sighed and played with her hands.

In no time at all, Greg was out, dressed in a loose grey shirt and black knee-length shorts. A towel was slung across his neck. Morgan smiled when she saw him, her eyes resting on his messy mop of dark hair. _He looks adorable with his hair messy and wet..._ She thought.

Greg took a seat next to Morgan. "Sorry…" He said.

Morgan shook her head. "I should be sorry for coming over without telling you."

"It's fine Morgan." Greg answered. "Not that I mind the company, but why are you here Morgan? Is something wrong?"

Morgan sighed and look at her hands. Where should she begin? How do you tell the man that you've liked for so long that you want to be with him?

Greg must have misinterpreted the sigh, for he placed two fingers under Morgan's chin and tilted it so that she was eye to eye with him. "What's wrong Morgan?"

When Morgan looked into his concerned eyes, she found that all rationality had thrown out of the window. Greg's eyes were hypnotising, and she was lost in them. Aware that Greg was still waiting for a response, she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"I had a nightmare."

A frown immediately graced Greg's features. "A nightmare?"

"Yeah…" She shuddered at the thought of the chilling dream that she had.

"What was it about?" He asked, curious.

Morgan shared with Greg some of the details from the dream, but deliberately didn't tell him about the part where Vicky's dead body had morphed to become his. Greg was silent and reflective as he heard Morgan's recount.

"You know that Vicky's death wasn't your fault right Morgan?" He said tentatively. Greg could still remember Morgan's haunted look the day of the shooting at the convention. She had been practically inconsolable. Morgan smiled sadly. "I know that Greg…Don't worry." She took a deep breath, before continuing.

"But the dream was different…Vicky's body…suddenly became yours…You weren't moving…" She said, biting her lower lip.

"I'm here Morgan…" He said reassuringly, rubbing her shoulder.

"That dream…and I guess a song I heard on the radio….and Finn's advice…" She was stalling, for she didn't know how to put her feelings into words. "Gave me the push I need to tell you…" Morgan stole a peak at Greg's face.

"Tell me what?" Greg breathed out, his heart suddenly racing. Was she going to say what he thought he was going to say?

"That you mean a lot to me Greg. I like you a lot Greg, have been for a very long time. I don't want to take what we have now for granted…. like what Mark and Finn did…." Morgan said, her face turning redder by the second. _There, I said it._

Greg's eyes widened. _She has feelings for me too! I didn't scare her off after our almost kiss!_ He was so elated that he wanted to jump for joy, to shout out his feelings for the world to hear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." He murmured, scooting closer to her. Morgan's eyes shot up to meet his in surprise. Seeing the lopsided grin on Greg's face, happiness rushed into Morgan's soul. Does this meant he liked her too?

"Yes, I like you too you adorable, silly woman." Morgan didn't even realise that she had said her thought aloud. As Greg's declaration resonated in her mind, a big smile made its way up her face. Without wasting a second, she launched herself into Greg's arms, giggling like a mad woman.

Greg immediately wrapped his strong arms around her, hugging her tight. He would never forget this moment. Finally, finally, he felt completed. He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of holding Morgan close to him.

After sometime, they broke the hug, both still grinning like love-struck idiots. Their gazes locked, and Greg's eyes travelled to glance down at Morgan's luscious lips. As if by some magic force, they inched closer and closer. Morgan's eyes fluttered close as she looped her arms around Greg's neck.

There was no interruption this time, and their lips met for the first time. Greg's touch was soft and hesitant at first, like he was testing the waters. But when Morgan pulled herself closer, he gave in to the magic between them. Sparks went off in both of their heads, and they felt as if they were teenagers again.

It was a simple kiss, but filled with much longing and promise.

Greg was the one to pull apart slowly, and he leaned his forehead against Morgan's. Morgan was smiling contentedly at the kiss.

"Wow…" She whispered, looking at Greg.

"Definitely a wow." He agreed. "I've wanted to do that for a long time…" He added.

"So, did I…" Morgan admitted after a moment's silence.

"Guess we've got to make up for lost time then." Morgan giggled at Greg's words, and leaned back on the couch. Their hands were entwined tightly together, and her head was resting against his shoulder.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now Miss Brody," he grinned, "what do you say we go for our first date? Dinner before shift?" He quirked his eyebrows.

"That depends." She mirrored his smile. "Andy's?"

"Definitely."

Unable to resist herself, Morgan gave him another hug. As she settled herself in his embrace, the last line of the song resonated in her mind.

 _Right here in your arms in the safest place._

* * *

 **The song mentioned in the chapter is "The Safest Place" by Leann Rimes. Hope you guys liked this!**

 **Two Part epilogue is left! Stay tuned! :)**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **TrixieNancy124**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue #1:**

 _ **Summary: As a first date, Greg and Morgan have dinner at Andy's. (Continuation from the previous chapter)**_

* * *

Susan knew the moment Greg and Morgan stepped into the diner.

There was an obvious change of dynamics between the pair. Not to mention their entwined hands, plus the bright smiles on their faces gave the whole game away.

"Finally!" Susan squealed in happiness as she approached the two CSIs. A broad grin was plastered on her face as she gave Morgan a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Morgan laughed and hugged the lady boss of the diner back.

"Hello to you to Susan!" Greg said, clearly amused as he released Morgan's hand.

"Hey Greg! Congrats!" Susan replied, her spirits high.

"Thank you?" Greg answered with a chuckle. Susan was acting as if he and Morgan had gotten hitched or something! _One step at a time Greggo!_ His mind chanted at him. _You two barely took the first step!_ Although the idea of being married to Morgan wasn't exactly repulsive…

"We didn't even tell you anything! How did you know?" Morgan asked as Susan led them to a booth.

"Please! You two were spotting the brightest grins I've ever seen! Unless you two won the lottery, there isn't any other news that made you two smile like idiots AND hold hands." Susan stated in triumph, handing them two menus.

 _Plus, I noticed you two the moment you guys got out of your cars. You two might have driven here separately, but you only have eyes for each other._ Susan thought to herself. Instead, she turned to Morgan. "I'm glad you caught the hint Morgan! I've been waiting for you two to get together for AGES!" She winked at the blonde CSI.

"Wait a second…. What hint?" Greg asked, cocking his head to one side. "Am I missing something here?" The two blonde women shared a knowing look, before Morgan brushed Greg's comment off.

"It's nothing Greg…Just a female thing." She said, patting Greg's hand gently. The male CSI looked a bit put-off at being left out of the loop, which made Morgan smile in amusement.

"So anyway, what are you two lovebirds going to get today?" Susan changed the subject, her notebook and pen in hand.

"Pumpkin stew with focaccia." Morgan stated immediately. Noticing Susan's surprised expression as well as the knowing look on Greg's face, Morgan elaborated. "Remember the last time I was here to order take-aways for Greg and myself Susan? Greg finished the entire thing without leaving a single scrap! I didn't get to try it at all so today I shall." Susan stifled a laugh, wrote down the order and turned to Greg.

"I guess I'll get chicken in a basket then." He scanned the menu for a bit before replying. Susan nodded and repeated the order.

"Your food will be here shortly. I can't wait to tell Andy the good news!" The co-owner of the diner declared before walking off with a spring in her step. Morgan and Greg watched their friend's retreating back.

"I've never seen her so…excited before." Morgan confessed as she looked at Greg.

"Me neither." Greg replied truthfully. "A hyper Susan is kind of scary." He reached across the table and held Morgan's hand. "But enough about Susan." He smiled sincerely at Morgan. "Are you going to share the pumpkin stew you ordered?" He asked teasingly.

Morgan pretended to consider the question seriously. "Should I? You didn't share the last time I bought it for you. I think I ought to lick the bowl clean right in front of you as payback." She declared, looking all serious. However, there was a sparkle in her eyes that let Greg knew she was joking.

"Hmph. You meanie."

The blonde CSI laughed at Greg's childish antics. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me." She stuck out her tongue playfully at Greg. At that moment, Greg spotted Andy coming out of the kitchen, heading towards them. "Here comes Andy." He said.

"I hear congratulations and a 'finally' are in order." Andy greeted them, giving Greg a pat on the shoulder and a smile in Morgan's direction.

"Hey man. News sure travels fast." Greg commented, standing up to give his friend a man-hug.

"Susan was practically singing the news when she came into the kitchen." Andy laughed. "How long have you two been together? I'm upset that I didn't hear this new development first hand from you man." Andy told Greg in mock seriousness.

Greg raked the back of his head with his hand. "Well…There wasn't much time to let you know…It happened just barely two hours ago." He admitted sheepishly. Andy tried to hide his surprise at the news.

"Whatever it is man. It's good to hear that you finally plucked up the courage! Susan and I were wondering whether we had to give you two a push!" At Andy's statement, Greg really did look awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well…the thing is…."

"I confessed." Morgan finished, wanting to put Greg out of his misery.

"Good for you Morgan! Female power!" Susan declared. The co-owner of the diner appeared out of nowhere, and her statement effectively broke the silence. She and Morgan exchanged hi-fives and giggles.

"I'm just happy that you two are finally together Greggo." Andy said. "Cherish her."

"I will Andy. Don't worry about that." Greg answered, sending Morgan a sweet smile.

Seeing the dinner rush starting, Andy and Susan excused themselves after a while.

* * *

"Wow. It's not been two hours and two people already know." Greg commented, sipping on ice-water. Morgan bit her lip, and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, apparently really in-tuned to Morgan's emotions.

"Could we…could we keep 'us' a secret for now Greg? From the rest of the team I mean?" She said softly. "It's not that I'm embarrassed by 'us' or anything." She quickly added on when she saw a small frown marrow Greg's features.

"There's bound to be mixed reactions about this. While I'm sure they'll be happy for us, but think about what D.B and my dad might think…I don't want this to affect our working relationship Greg." She said affectionally, giving his hand a squeeze. "And I want to prove it to everyone that we can have a relationship without interfering with our work. Is that okay with you?"

Greg nodded. "I understand. To be honest, I don't want that many people to know too." He grinned at her lovingly. "I'll like to keep you a secret for a while longer." Morgan blushed at his words.

"But I don't know how long we can keep it a secret for Morgan." Greg admitted. "I mean, we DO have some rather pesky and observant friends."

"Dinner is served!" Suddenly, Susan materialised in front of the duo, carrying a tray of steaming hot food.

"Wow that was quick." Morgan commented. "I didn't see you coming." Her mouth began to water as Susan placed the bowl of pumpkin stew in front of her. It smelt delicious already, no wonder Greg was in love with it.

"It's called the invisible waitress trick." Susan said while she placed the rest of the food on the table. "Sometimes diners get so engrossed in conversation that the waitresses and waiters can serve them food or refill their drinks without getting noticed. And we inevitably pick up some first-hand gossip too." She winked at the pair. "For instance, if you don't mind me saying…If you two want to keep your relationship under wraps, you need to wipe those grins off your faces. I know you two are practically bursting with joy, but it'll give the game away!"

"Oh! Thanks for the advice Susan." Morgan said sincerely, quickly trying to not appear as elated as she was.

"No problem!" Susan smiled.

"Tsk tsk Susan. Eavesdropping now?" Greg said mockingly, yet there was a grin on his face. Susan gently hit Greg on the shoulder. "Oh shove off Greggo! You did the same thing to Andy and I when we were dating too!" She replied, wrinkling her nose playfully in Greg's direction before leaving.

"And enjoy your meal!" Susan shouted.

Greg and Morgan shared a laugh.

"Well, dig in." Greg gestured for Morgan to start. She picked up her cutlery and stared longingly at the pumpkin stew. The delicious aroma from the bowl was waffling around her nose, and Morgan could take it no longer. "Dig in." She said.

Flavours exploded in her mouth when she took the first spoonful of stew. The meat and vegetables were all perfectly cooked and extremely flavourful. There had to be many types of spices involved. "Mmm…" She closed her eyes in appreciation.

"It's good isn't it?" Greg grinned broadly at Morgan as he cut his chicken with a knife.

"I can see why you like it." Morgan commented. "This is really good." She chose a piece of focaccia from the basket on the table. The pizza-like bread had olives and a generous amount of herbs too. "Wow. The focaccia is delicious with the stew!" Morgan polished off the slice of focaccia, before glancing at Greg.

"You want some?" She asked. Greg shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "You sure? I know it's your favourite." Morgan wasn't convinced, and posed the question to Greg once more. She pushed her bowl of stew closer to the centre of the table and offered the spoon in her hand to Greg.

Greg shook his head once more, holding up his hands to say that he didn't want it, but he was smiling. "What?" Morgan said, wondering what Greg found amusing. The male CSI merely pointed at the spoon, before gesturing at his open mouth.

It took a few moments for Morgan to understand Greg's little charade, and she blushed when she realised what he wanted her to do.

"You're impossible Greg Sanders." She murmured. Greg merely cocked an eyebrow at her. Morgan rolled her eyes before picking up her spoon. She got a spoonful of the stew and moved her arm so that the spoon was right in front of Greg's mouth. Greg smirked cheekily before eating the mouthful of stew right off Morgan's spoon.

"Sweetest stew ever." He declared, winking at Morgan. The blonde CSI merely shook her head in amusement.

* * *

Soon, the duo had finished their satisfying meal. After bidding Susan and Andy goodbye, Greg and Morgan walked hand in hand to their respective cars. Since Morgan had chosen to drive to Greg's apartment earlier, they had decided to drive to the diner and to work separately so as not to raise any suspicion.

 _It's been a wonderful day._ Morgan thought. _I almost don't want it to end._ However, Morgan knew that they would have to head to the Crime Lab soon for the start of shift. They stopped in front of Morgan's car, and Greg turned to face her. He had a very serious and thoughtful expression.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Morgan said. He stared deep into her eyes, his soft and sweet, hers full of hope and promise. Greg gripped Morgan's hands tighter. "I know I haven't exactly asked…" He began, looking at their entwined fingers.

"But…" Greg raised his head so that he was eye to eye with Morgan once more. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Morgan's heart skipped a beat, and for a moment, she didn't know what to say. _Oh Greg…There was never any doubt about that. You sweet man._

"I will Greg." She whispered with a sincere smile. Greg's grin matched hers. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. Morgan's eyes closed at that gesture of love, and her smile broaden further.

"See you later." He said reluctantly, stepping aside. "Go, I'll give you a five-minute head-start to the lab. Don't want people to see us together and start speculating."

Morgan nodded, and climbed into her car. With a last smile and a wave to Greg, Morgan drove off, heading towards the crime lab.

As Greg watched his new girlfriend speed away in her car, he couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

 **Just part 2 of the epilogue left! ^^**

 **I've received a review by Guest (the one that was submitted earlier) wondering if I have any more Morgander stories up my sleeve haha. I have a few…ideas, but because my school term at University has started, any new fanfiction writing will be put off until my summer break! I'll see if I have any inspirations in June! :)**

 **And I've also realised that I have yet to thank all my guest/ anonymous reviewers for faithfully reviewing each chapter! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Although I can't reply to them, they really make my day!**

 **I'll try to get the last chapter up as soon as I can! :)**

 **Hope you'll all have a great week!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue #2**

 _ **Summary: At Nick's farewell party, the CSI gang attempt to set Morgan and Greg together, unaware that the two are already a couple.**_

* * *

As it turned out, Greg and Morgan didn't have to worry much about being found out by their friends. Crime in Las Vegas was especially high the next couple of days, so the CSIs were constantly on the move. Morgan barely saw Greg at all, since they were assigned to work on different cases. The times that their paths did cross, there were only bare brushes of fingertips, and secret longing smiles.

Hodges, Sara, or any other CSI didn't suspect a thing.

Three days after Morgan had poured her feelings out to Greg, Sunday arrived.

It was Nick's last day in Las Vegas. The CSI team had scheduled a farewell party for the male CSI who was going to travel to San Diego the next morning. They had all managed to solve all the current cases they had on hand, and were looking forward to the farewell party.

D.B was housing the party in his two storey home. He spent the morning getting everything ready once he had caught a few hours of shut eye. At about 5pm, almost everyone had arrived. Nick, Hodges, Doc, David and most of the other CSIs were lounging in the living room, chatting.

"Hey D.B" Sara greeted her supervisor at the door. She was carrying a bag with a little present she had picked out for Nick.

"Hi Sara, come on in!" D.B smiled and ushered the ebony haired CSI in.

The furniture in D.B's living room had been shifted to make room for the crowd. The couches had been pushed to the wall, so that there was a wide space in the middle for the food table as well as refreshments.

"Hey Sara!" Nick grinned when he saw her, getting off the couch to give Sara a hug. "Wow, you're here early!" Sara commented, hugging Nick back. She offered the paper bag in her hand to Nick. "Here's a little something Nick. I hope that the job in San Diego will be smooth sailing."

"Thanks Sara! You shouldn't have!" Nick accepted the bag. "It'll be a rough transition at first. They do things differently there after all."

"You'll be fine Nicky." Sara said reassuringly. "You've got years of experience backing you up. Just follow your heart and conscious." She waved hello to the rest of her colleagues from the crime lab, spotting them relaxing on the couch. "Who else isn't here yet?"

"Greg and Morgan, and a few others from the other departments." Doc replied.

"Is Greg on the way? I know Morgan's running a little late." Sara said in response.

"Greg said that he was going to the shop to pick up some booze." D.B cut in, offering a glass of orange juice to Sara.

"Thanks D.B" Sara took a seat. Nick let out a groan. "You know what will be the best farewell present ever?" Several heads turned to look at the man the party was in honour for. "Greg and Morgan finally getting together." He proclaimed.

"Aye to that." Hodges commented, raising his glass of soda. Sara raised her glass as well, as did several others. "I'm pretty sure my bet expired." She said dryly.

"Mine too." Another female colleague from the crime lab, Allison, piped up.

"Should we rebet?" Sara quirked her head towards Allison. Simultaneously, the two heads turned to look at D.B. As the night shift supervisor, it had been an unspoken decision that D.B would handle the money in the betting pool. D.B shrugged, indicating he was all right with it.

"By the time those two get together my hair will turn grey." Nick said, shaking his head slightly at the thought of his two colleagues. Greg and Morgan clearly had feelings for each other, but either too dense, or too afraid to act upon them.

Hodges was thoughtful for a bit, before he spoke up. "Let's help them." He proclaimed, eying Nick and Sara in all seriousness. "Help them?" Sara said, intrigued.

"Yeah. You know. Give them a little nudge in the right direction? Drop a few hints? " Hodges shrugged. "It could work I guess…" Assistant coroner David replied.

"Sounds like a plan. The sooner those two get together the better." Nick agreed.

"Normally I won't encourage romantic relationships at the workplace…But there IS something special between Greg and Morgan." D.B said.

"Okay, so how do we do it? It can't be too obvious…" Allison clasped her hands together.

"Maybe we could give them some privacy on occasion during the party later? Let them interact and talk? Nick and I could corner the two of them separately and give a hint or two…" Sara thought about it for a moment before replying. There were multiple nodding of the heads in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan was turning into the road which D.B lived in. She had a few errands to run hence was slightly late for Nick's farewell party. Passing by D.B's house, she noted multiple cars parked across the street, belonging to her other colleagues at the crime lab. _Wow. Quite a lot of people showed up._ She thought, smiling. This showed how much people liked Nick.

The blonde CSI drove on, scouting for a parking spot. As she was doing so, she spotted Greg just getting out of his car. Her heart fluttered just at the sight of her (secret) boyfriend. They had been together for only three days yet she was already head over heels. Although they didn't had much time together recently due to cases, she thought of him every second. Morgan slowed her vehicle down some more, and rolled down her windows. She flashed her best smile, motioning for him to wait for her.

Morgan finally found a parking spot across the street a couple of parking spaces down from where Greg was. She did a quick parallel park. The moment Morgan got out of her car, she spotted Greg walking towards her. He looked smart, decked in a nice checkered shirt and dark coloured jeans. He was also carrying a few paper bags filled with bottles (which she assumed to be alcohol.)

"Hey." She greeted, taking a few of the bags out of his hand. "Fancy meeting you outside." Greg grinned at her.

"Hey." He replied, reaching over and planting a quick peck on her cheek. Her smile widened. "I thought I'll pick up some booze. No party will ever be completed without it."

She laughed. "That's for sure." Scanning the area to make sure no one was looking, Morgan stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. "I miss you." She admitted quietly. She barely had any alone time with Greg just to relax ever since their dinner date.

Greg's only response was to squeeze her hand slightly. He felt the same too.

The pair fell silent for a moment.

"We should probably head over to D.B's. They'll be wondering where we are." Morgan said reluctantly.

"Lets." Greg agreed. "But first, did I mention that you look stunning today?" His eyes raked over Morgan's frame. Slightly embarrassed, Morgan smoothened the creases from her cyan blue knee length dress.

"You look pretty nice yourself." She answered. The couple shared another smile before making their way over to D.B's home. They made sure to keep a considerable distance apart. They also didn't hold hands, although both were itching to just grab the other's.

"Hey Greg, Morgan." D.B opened the front door and greeted the pair. "Did you two come together?" He asked conversationally.

"Oh no." Morgan was quick to reply. "I happen to meet Greg just outside." She hoped that she didn't sound too defensive. D.B invited the two of them in.

"Hi Morgan, hi Greg!" Came multiple chorus from the living room. Sara, Henry, Doc and another day shift CSI were engrossed in a card game, while the rest of the party-goers were chatting. Nick came up to say hello to his colleagues too.

"Hey Nick!" Morgan reached over to give her friend a hug. She couldn't believe that Nick was really leaving. Even though the time she had worked with Nick was nothing compared in length to what Sara and Greg had, Nick was a very dear friend of hers. She had learnt a lot from Nick, and he was a CSI that Morgan looked up to and aspired to become.

Morgan fished out the little farewell gift she had managed to snag a couple of days back, and handed it over to Nick. Greg apparently also had a gift for Nick too. Nick grinned at the two younger CSIs that were like his siblings. "Thanks guys."

"Morgan! Over here!" Allison waved the blonde CSI over from the corner of the room. Morgan smiled at her friend. "Excuse me." She told Nick and Greg, sending Greg a bright smile before she left the two males. The loot that Greg had hauled from the store was still on the ground. Nick picked up one of the bags, and gestured for Greg to follow him into the kitchen.

* * *

The moment the two men arrived into the kitchen, the delicious aroma of food reached their senses. "Smells great in here!" Greg commented as he entered. Nick merely shrugged. "We ordered catering." He opened the fridge and began to store the alcohol bottles in.

"So." Nick began as Greg handed him another bottle. "Doesn't Morgan look beautiful today?" The question was asked so unexpectedly that Greg was speechless. "Wh... What?"

Nick turned to look at Greg with raised brows. "Come on man! I saw the way you were looking at her as she walked to Allison. You were totally checking her out. Just go up to her and ask her for a date already!"

Greg wanted to confide in Nick that him and Morgan were already together, but he held his tongue. They hadn't had the chance to discuss whether they should tell their closest friends in the team. Instead, Greg chose not to respond, busying himself by placing the rest of the alcoholic beverages into the fridge.

"Frankly speaking, I've been rooting for you two to get together for ages. It'll be a nice go away present." Nick smirked and elbowed Greg in a friendly manner. "Don't let your big brother worry about you two."

"I'll think about it Nick." Greg finally fibbed.

Two hours later, the party was in full swing. D.B had set up the buffet table in the living room and everyone had their fill. The alcohol had been brought out, as everyone chilled and chatted. Nick was currently sharing some funny stories about his early days as a CSI. Sara took this opportunity to have a quick talk with Morgan.

"What's up Sara?" Morgan asked as the ebony haired CSI pulled her aside to the dining area. Sara faced her co-worker and her friend. "What's the deal between you and Greg?" Never the one to beat about the bush, Sara jumped straight into what she wanted to say.

Morgan's blood ran cold at Sara's statement. _Oh gosh she knows? But how? Greg and I have been trying our best to hide it!_ She bit her lower lip. "Nothing…" She replied, not daring to look at Sara. "Why do you ask?"

Sara folded her arms across her chest. "Come on! I was sitting opposite you as Nick told us stories. Your gaze kept channelling to someone on my right. I've check. The only person sitting on my right is Greg and D.B." She said. "Unless you suddenly have the hots for our supervisor, I'll say that you were looking at Greg."

Morgan sighed. "Nothing escapes the eye of an experience CSI." She muttered under her breath. Sara took one step closer.

"So when are you going to tell him that you like him?"

"What?" Morgan's heart soared when she heard what Sara had to say. So she didn't know after all! Sara had assumed that Morgan had merely been checking Greg out! (Which she admitted that she was doing that.) Sara didn't know that she and Greg were already together! The CSI heaved a sigh of relief, before deciding to play along.

"I don't know Sara….It is just….complicated." She told her friend. Sara smiled sympathetically and patted Morgan on the shoulder.

"I know having a workplace relationship sounds scary Morgan…Heck, I should know." The ebony haired woman smiled sadly at the thought of her previous relationship and (failed) marriage to Grissom. "But you shouldn't let that stop you from trying. There is something special between you and Greg Morgan, don't let fear stop you from attaining happiness."

"Thanks Sara…I'll sit on the idea." Morgan promised, a small part of her guilty for lying. Suddenly, music began to play back in the living room. "Come on let's go!" Sara pulled Morgan back to the party.

* * *

Henry was apparently the DJ of the evening. The toxicologist had chosen a spot in the corner of the living room and was on his computer, selecting songs. The chairs that most of the CSIs had been sitting on had been folded and cleared, leaving a large space in the centre of the room as a dance floor. Henry's computer was hooked to the sound system.

The first song was a simple country tune. Morgan and Sara joined their colleagues enthusiastically on the dance floor, grooving with the cowboy beat. Nick had even started a conga line out of nowhere. The line grew longer as they circled the room, doing simple moves in the process. After a few more of those kinds of songs, came a more fast-paced one. Older members of the Crime Lab, such as D.B decided to sit those out, and went to the couch to watch the younger few.

The younger generation of CSIs flocked to the dance floor. Their dance moves weren't sexual in any way, since they weren't in a bar or a club. Instead, they simply grooved to the music and let themselves relax after a stressful week at the Crime Lab. Being among their colleagues and close-friends also made the experience more fun as well. Morgan was really enjoying herself, dancing with almost everyone.

As the tunes of the previous fast-paced song faded away, Morgan was surprised to hear a slow song coming up next. _Why is it a slow song? Oh gosh, should I stay out of this one?_ However, it seemed likeeveryone else was completely okay with it, even those who were married. Everyone scrambled to find a dance partner, and Morgan was conscious that no one had asked her. Not even Greg…

She was about to stray out of the dance floor, when suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Shall we?" Greg stood in front of her, smiling. He held his hand out for her to take. Morgan's shocked eyes connected with his. Unspoken questions floated into her mind. _Would this expose our relationship? What would everyone else think?_ He nodded his head reassuringly at her. **Trust me.** He mouthed.

She placed her hand in his. She trusted him, with her life.

Clasping hands, the two began to dance, swaying to the soft croon of the singer. Their gazes never left the other as they danced.

The moment that Greg had heard the slow dancing music, his mind was immediately occupied with the thought of asking Morgan to dance. However, he was hesitant on doing so, worried that their secret relationship would be revealed because of it.

"What are you doing?" Nick had whispered to him, Sara by his side. "Ask her to dance." Sara added pointedly, throwing a glance at Morgan's direction. "Hurry! This might be your only chance!"

Deciding to listen to his heart instead of his head this time, Greg strode over to Morgan and asked for a dance. And now, with Morgan in his arms, Greg knew that it was the right choice to make.

It was as if everything else had faded away into the background. Greg and Morgan only had eyes for the other while they danced slowly. Greg couldn't tear his gaze away from Morgan, it was like he had been hypnotised. He listened to the familiar music that was playing.

 **Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you**

"Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you." Greg sang along under his breath. His baritone voice was so soft that only Morgan caught the words. Totally enchanted by her boyfriend's voice, shivers went down her spine. A shy, yet sincere smile made its way onto her face. His grip around her waist tightened, as he drew her closer to him.

 **Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy**

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you

The music faded away, and Greg and Morgan stopped dancing too. They didn't break apart however, and remained staring into each other's eyes. Morgan's was shining with contentment, while Greg's was love and desire. The moment was so intense that one could cut it with a knife.

His eyes flickered down to her lips, and Morgan knew what Greg wanted to do. In a trance, she tilted her head…

Someone cleared their throat, and the pair jumped apart.

"Having fun you two?" Hodges stood nearby, an amused smirk on his face. Morgan realised that every other couple had left the dance floor, and she and Greg were the only ones left. The rest of the CSIs were also looking at the pair with knowing looks.

Morgan blushed, and quickly broke their joined hands. Greg rubbed the back of his head with his hand, feeling embarrassed as well.

"Time for some cake!" Taking pity on his two CSIs, D.B broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, yes lets." Sara piped up, clasping her hands together. Hiding her smirk, Sara disappeared into the kitchen to grab the cake.

The tension broken, Morgan hurriedly scuttled away from Greg. She headed towards where Allison was standing, along with another few others from the crime lab. Thankfully, her colleague didn't tease her about her tender slow dance with Greg. If it had been Hodges, Nick, or Sara, they would be talking about it and teasing her mercilessly.

Sara brought out a lovely fruit sponge cake, contributed by David. On the top, written in white icing were the words "All the best Nick!". After Nick had said a few words in thanks, the cake was sliced by Sara for serving.

Morgan stepped forward to help with the distribution of the cake. Sara handed her two plates. "Here you go." The ebony haired CSI said. "I think Greg doesn't have a cake yet." She added, pointing at Greg's direction. Morgan's secret boyfriend was standing by the window, staring out with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Go give one to him." Sara practically pushed Morgan in Greg's direction. Suddenly, all the puzzle pieces seem to fit together and she couldn't help but giggle. Greg noticed Morgan trying to hold back her laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked when she approached, accepting the cake from her. Morgan couldn't stop grinning. "Follow me." She gestured. Curious, Greg trailed behind Morgan until they were outside on D. B's porch. The fact that she had boldly escaped the house so that they were alone didn't get lost on Greg too. _Would anyone suspect?_ However, Greg realised he didn't really care. He had been yearning for a private moment with Morgan for the past few days, but cases kept them both busy.

The temperature had cooled slightly outside, and there was a gentle breeze.

Greg faced Morgan, cake in his hand. They were alone. "So, are you going to tell me what's so funny?"

"Sara's trying to set us up." She giggled. It was so obvious that Morgan wondered why she hadn't noticed before. She quickly relayed the hints that her colleague had been dropping throughout the evening. "I'm sure that Allison's in on it too. She kept asking me to observe what you are doing today. And I've never seen her so willing to dance with Hodges too." The blonde CSI mused.

"I think Nick's in cahoots with them too. He cornered me the moment we arrived and asked me point blank when I was going to ask you out." Greg laughed. It all made sense now. The CSI had been wondering why his friends were suddenly so interested in his and Morgan's relationship. It had even made him wonder if they had figured the whole secret.

"Who's to say that they're ALL in it?" Morgan suddenly said, cocking her head in Greg's direction.

"That would explain the slow dancing." Greg replied. Normally when the CSIs gathered for parties, slow dancing music was never played.

Morgan laughed. The couple stood in silence, eating their cake while enjoying the moment that they had alone.

* * *

Inside the house, Sara walked over to Hodges with a slice of cake for the Trace Technician. "Hey Sara, thanks. Oww!" After Sara had given Hodges his cake, she smacked him on the shoulder hard. "What was THAT for?" Hodges moved his shoulder to get rid of the pain.

Sara crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know what! Why did you break their moment! They were going to kiss!" She said the last part in a hush whisper.

"I'm sorry! I just thought they would like their first kiss to be more…private!" Hodges answered.

Nick came over to the pair before Sara could reply. "Greg and Morgan just went outside." He said in delight, gesturing to the door. Eyes shining, Sara and Hodges followed Nick until they were sneaking near the window next to the front door. Nick peeled back the curtain just a little so that he could see the outside.

Allison ambled over too. "Has anyone seen Morgan or Greg?" In response, the trio merely pointed to the window. "What are they doing?" The female lab technician joined them too, peering through the curtains in anticipation.

"They're just…eating their cake. And talking." Hodges reported in disappointment.

"I can't see a thing! Could you move your head a little Nick?"

"Shhh! They'll hear us!" Sara said over the din.

Outside, Greg noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head just in time to see the curtains inside the house move. If he craned his ears, he could hear (not so soft) whispers as well. Masking a laugh, he faced Morgan. "Don't look now, but I think we have an audience." He told her softly. Morgan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I saw the curtains move. How much do you want to bet that Nick, Sara and the others are watching us right now?"

"I'll pass thanks. We certainly have pesky friends." Morgan shifted her position so that she had a better view of the window. True to Greg's word, she saw that the curtains were pulled back just a notch and there were shadows too.

"They really won't give up do they?" Greg shook his head in amusement.

"Not likely." Morgan placed her plate down before turning to look at Greg. "Shall we give them something to talk about?" She puckered her lips slightly to emphasise what she meant.

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you want to keep it hush-hush for now?" Greg asked. He wanted to show Morgan off, but he was only keeping the relationship quiet because Morgan wanted it to be that way. He respected her boundaries, and he didn't want to cross those lines if she wasn't ready.

Morgan nodded. "I'm sure. It's only been a few days I know, but I'm already sick of not being able to hold your hand in public, or to kiss you whenever I want. Besides," she shrugged, "they'll find out eventually. Why not sooner than later? I think we'll get an earful if they found out we kept things under wraps for so long…."

"And your dad?" Greg pressed on.

"I'm having dinner with him tomorrow. I intend to break the news to him then." Morgan said. "What about you, are you okay with it?"

Greg smiled at his secret girlfriend, and scooted closer to her. He took her hand. "I've always been ready. Shall we give our dear friends something to talk about?" He quirked his eyebrows teasingly.

"I thought you'll never ask." She beamed, reaching over to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

Inside the house, there were gasps, before cheers erupted.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **It is done guys! :)**

 **It has been a wonderful experience writing this, and what a ride it has been!** **Thank you all so much for everyone's unwavering support for this story! Your reviews really motivate me to continue writing! :) I appreciate every single reviewer that leaves a comment.**

 **I won't be writing any more Morgander fanfictions for now. But I'll definitely try to get something up during Summer break! ^^**

 **Thank you all once again for staying with me throughout this journey!**

 **Have a blessed 2017!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: Hello everyone I'm back! :) Hope that all is well for you!_ _Here's a little extra bonus chapter for this story! Enjoy this extra snippet!_

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **Summary: Set three months after the epilogue, before the movie Immortality. Greg and Morgan play babysitter to Spencer and Evelyn.**

* * *

It was the end of yet another gruelling shift for the night shift crew at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. The team had just cracked a case of a murdered man in a car, and were wrapping up the loose ends.

Greg had just dropped off the final report at D.B's office. He was heading back to his shared office with Morgan when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, Greg couldn't help but let out a grin when he saw Andy's name. His best friend since high school had been there for him through thick and thin, and was a true friend indeed. Andy ran a diner at the outskirts of town with his wife Susan, which both Morgan and himself patron frequently.

"Hey man. What's up?" Greg answered the call, strolling down the hallway.

"Hey Greg. By any chance are you free today?" Came the voice of his best friend at the other end of the line.

"Well, we just cracked a case, so I was planning to clock out and head for brunch with Morgan. Why?"

"I know this is very last minute, but could you watch the kids for me and Susan today? Morgan can come along too if she wants."

"Sure." Greg was quick to agree. He had babysat Andy and Susan's young children multiple times before, and enjoyed spending time with Spencer and Evelyn. "I'm heading back to our office now actually. I'll ask her, but I don't think she'll mind. To my knowledge, she doesn't have any concrete plans for the day. "

"That's great thank you." The CSI could hear Andy give a visible sigh of relief.

"Anything the matter?" Greg asked, concerned.

Andy sighed. "Susan's not been feeling well these past two days. We suspect it's probably a flu bug, but it seems to be getting worse. And you how Susan is…She's been pretty adamant on not seeing a doctor…so I kind of booked an appointment for her behind her back."

"Is she alright?"

"Just a lack of appetite, headaches, sore throat and some vomiting. Lethargic too. But I'm worried that it might worsen…. And since it IS Tuesday and the kids are at home and all… I'm sorry to trouble you Greg."

"It's okay man. Happy to help. I'll be over in about an hour, hopefully with Morgan in tow."

"Thanks again Greg. See you." Andy hung up.

Greg entered office he shared with his co-worker Morgan, who also happened to be his girlfriend. They announced their relationship three months ago at Nick's farewell party, and got overwhelming support (plus lots of "it's about time") from their co-workers. Today, the couple was still going strong, and were closer than ever.

Morgan was in the office, already packed and patiently awaiting Greg. She smiled broadly when Greg stepped in.

"Hey! Ready to go for brunch?" Morgan's eyes radiated with excitement as she approached her boyfriend. Many nights of long shifts, and multiple cases had resulted a lack of leisure time spent together as a couple. Today, they were finally free of their duties from D.B, who promised they won't be disturbed during the day unless necessary. Morgan was looking forward to just spending some quality time with Greg.

The dark haired CSI rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well…About that. Andy just called. He needs someone to watch over Spencer and Evelyn today…. He says you can come along too, if you don't mind." Greg added on quickly when he saw Morgan's face fall in disappointment.

Sighing, Greg took a step forward so that he was merely inches away from his girlfriend. He knew that Morgan wanted to spend some time together. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as their gazes met. "But Susan's not feeling well so Andy wants to bring her to see a doctor. And you know how it is Tuesday today…" Greg explained slowly.

In an instant, the disappointed look morphed into one of concern. "Is Susan alright?" Greg couldn't help but crack a small smile. _That's my girl, always thinking about others._ The male CSI ambled back to his desk and began to pack up his things.

"Andy says that Susan seems to have been hit by a flu bug. She has been pretty tired the past few days, with the occasional vomiting and headaches. He's afraid it'll worsen, so he wants to get her to see a doctor."

"Poor Susan…" Morgan trailed off, her previous disappointment and anger tossed aside. "So I guess we'll be taking a rain check on that brunch?"

"Does that mean you're coming along too?" Greg's face brightened up. Morgan smiled in understanding at her boyfriend.

"Are you kidding?" Her smile curved into a smirk. "Someone's got to make sure you don't play monkey with Spencer again." Greg rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, picking up his things.

"You're never going to let go of that incident, are you?" He complained, though there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Morgan laced her fingers through his. "Nope." She popped the p, grinning.

"It was just that one time!" Greg protested as the pair strolled out of the office, hand in hand.

"Regardless, it's an additional safety precaution." Morgan fired back. "Don't want to see another bump sprouting again, although it WAS kind of cute." The blonde CSI laughed when her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

The couple's friendly banter went on until they reached the lockers. Other CSIs that Greg and Morgan passed beamed in contentment upon seeing the lovebirds. Greg and Morgan really complimented each other, and their colleagues were just glad that they were happy.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later saw Greg and Morgan pulling up at the home of Andy and Susan. The house was a simple two-storey one and was painted brown, similar in design to other houses in the area. However, there were noticeable touches that customised the home as well. A long stool had been placed on the front porch, as well as a wind chime that tingled with the gentle breeze.

Morgan and Greg had changed out of their formal work attire into something more informal, suitable for the hot day. Morgan wore a T-shirt and shorts while Greg had donned a Polo T-shirt with knee-length shorts. The couple took their takeaway brunch from the car (Greg had insisted on driving Morgan to work ever since their relationship was exposed), and walked towards the front porch. It was evident that Andy and Susan were expecting them, for the door swung open before either of them could knock.

"Hey Greg, Morgan. Thank you so much for helping us today." Andy greeted the pair. The owner of the diner had dark eye circles under his eyes, and appeared more tired than usual. Yet, gratefulness sparkled in his orbs. "Come in, please."

"Thanks Andy." Morgan replied with a smile.

"Uncle Greg! Aunt Morgan!" The moment Andy closed the door behind the CSIs, Spencer jumped out from where he was hiding behind the door.

"Hey little man!" Greg chuckled, ruffling the hair of the little boy. Morgan bend down to give the boy a quick hug, which he returned with enthusiasm. In the months since their first meeting, Spencer had warmed up to Morgan, and was just as happy to see the blonde CSI.

"Susan's in the kitchen with Evelyn." Andy explained, guiding the couple to the room in question.

"Aunty Morgan!" There was a delighted squeal as four and a half year old Evelyn rushed from her mother's side towards Morgan upon spotting her. Morgan laughed, placing the takeaway bags on the nearby counter top before picking the little girl up.

"Hello Evelyn! How are you doing today?" The blonde CSI smiled at the little child in her arms.

"Play!" The girl giggled. "Aunty Morgan play with me!"

Just then, Greg entered the kitchen, and overheard Evelyn's last statement. "What about your Uncle Greg?" He said, feigning hurt. "Now that you have Aunty Morgan you don't want your Uncle Greg any more?"

Little Evelyn giggled, the melodious sound warming the hearts of all the adults in the room. "No no! Uncle Greg play with me too!" She declared.

Susan ambled over from the kitchen sink, smiling at the group. While Susan had a smile plastered on her face, the two CSIs could tell that the co-owner of the diner had lost some weight. Her face was paler than usual too.

"She's supposed to be drinking her fruit juice." Susan said, carrying a plastic cup with a straw and looked at her daughter expectedly.

"We'll play later." Morgan whispered to the girl in her arms. "Go drink your fruit juice. Be good." Evelyn nodded, and Morgan put child down. Taking the cup of juice from Susan's outstretched hand, the little girl ambled out of the kitchen, presumably to find her father and older brother.

"How are you doing Su?" Morgan asked sympathetically, briefly hugging her friend. Susan groaned and sighed, her voice slightly scratchy.

"As good as I'm can get I guess. I don't get what's the fuss about this though. Andy's overreacting." Susan was clearly unhappy that her husband had booked an appointment with the doctor behind her back.

"He's just looking out for you Susan." Greg, always the calm and rational one, explained. "Andy's quite worried."

"Yeah Susan. I think seeing a doctor would help. Especially if the symptoms don't go away…If you don't mind me saying, you don't look too good. It's better to see the doctor, just in case." Morgan added.

Susan sighed and rubbed her temples. "I know. It's been rough recently. Two of my waitresses are new and I have to show them the ropes…Plus taking care of the kids and the diner in general…It's probably just the build-up of stress which caused the flu-like symptoms."

"I understand Su. But just see a doctor. It wouldn't hurt." Greg said.

Susan's pale face smiled in gratitude. " I know Greg. Thank you both for agreeing to babysit Spencer and Evelyn on such short notice. Our regular babysitter has gone on a holiday. Bad things always seem to come in pairs…" She sighed once more.

"It's alright Susan. Just focus on getting better. We're always happy to spend time with those two." Morgan replied, while sharing a look with her boyfriend. As long as she was with Greg, it didn't really matter what they were doing.

* * *

A short while later, Andy and Susan were ready to go. "Now, be nice to your Uncle Greg and your aunt Morgan okay?" Andy told his two young children sternly, while keeping a hand around Susan's shoulders.

"We will daddy." Spencer replied, while little Evelyn nodded her head vigorously.

"And Spencer, no monkeying around please." Susan added on, sending a meaningful look first at her son, then at Greg. "I feel better knowing that you'll be around Morgan." Susan smiled at the other blonde. "Please make sure that those two play safe. Greg can be such a softie when it comes to the two of them."

Morgan laughed. "I will Susan. I intend to keep an eye out for them too."

"Come on! Do you HAVE to bring that incident up all the time? It was just that once!" Greg protested weakly.

"Which caused you to spot a large bump on your head for a week." Morgan resorted back immediately. "I think we have the right to be concerned and remind you about it occasionally."

"More like every time we see the kids." Greg muttered under his breath. Andy hid a grin.

"Make yourselves at home you two. Feel free to whip up anything in the kitchen or use anything you might need. We'll probably be back in about three to four hours." Andy said.

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of Susan." Greg replied.

"Thanks." Susan beamed weakly. "There're some leftovers in the fridge from last night's dinner if you guys want to eat." Although she was putting up a tough front about seeing a doctor, Susan was clearly relieved of being free from her duties for a bit.

With a final wave, Andy and Susan left, leaving the two CSIs in charge of the couple's young children.

Closing the door, Morgan beamed brightly at the two enthusiastic faces in front of her.

"What shall we do first Uncle Greg, Aunt Morgan?" Spencer asked eagerly. Greg guided Spencer and Evelyn into the living room.

"Your aunt Morgan and I haven't had anything to eat yet." The male CSI explained. "We bought some takeaways though. So can you two just give us some time to eat first? That way, we'll have the energy to play with you two."

Little Evelyn thought for a moment and agreed, as did her brother. The group of four went into the kitchen, where the takeaways had been placed.

"What's in the bag?" Evelyn asked.

"Just some sandwiches." Morgan said with a hidden smile. "And maybe a few cookies."

There were cheers from the two young children. "Can we have some Aunty Morgan? Please?" Spencer asked.

"Since you asked so nicely, you can. Don't make a mess though." Morgan handed each of them a chocolate chip cookie that she and Greg had picked up from Subway on the way here.

"Thank you." Evelyn said sweetly as she accepted the cookie, running off in search of her brother.

Beaming in delight, Morgan turned to face her boyfriend. Greg was really making himself at home, brewing himself some strong coffee. At the sight before her, Morgan's features morphed into a concern frown. She knew that her boyfriend was exhausted after work, yet he still wholeheartedly accepted the task of watching over Spencer and Evelyn.

 _Greg's really something special indeed._

She approached him, resting her head on his shoulder while one arm went around his waist. "Hmmm?" Greg murmured, leaning in to her touch.

"You wanna get some rest? I can probably entertain those two for awhile." She whispered, watching him pour a cup of steaming hot coffee for himself. Morgan had managed to get a short cat nap on the journey to Andy's, so she had a little more energy than when shift first ended.

Greg shook his head vehemently. "I'll be fine." Brown eyes met blue ones. Her gaze softened when she noted the clearly visible dark eye circles.

"You sure?"

A firm nod. Morgan sighed softly. "Don't fight the urge to sleep if you really need it." She murmured, lacing her fingers through his.

"I'll be fine." He repeated. "Thank you for the concern though." He gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Now, let's go find those two little monkeys. It's too quiet out there." Morgan laughed and agreed, grabbing their food and the couple headed out.

* * *

After their quick brunch on the sandwiches, and when the children had finished their cookies, Greg and Morgan split up to entertain each of the kids. Spencer wanted to play in the sandbox in the backyard, so Greg had brought him out. Evelyn was keen on watching a movie, and Morgan stayed with her inside (Morgan would have preferred if Greg was the one with Evelyn so that he could catch some rest, but the little girl wanted her to watch a movie with her and Greg didn't want to disappoint the little child).

"So, what do you want to watch Evelyn?" Morgan asked, once they were settled down in the living room. The little girl had opened the chest of drawers nearby, revealing Andy and Susan's extensive collection of children DVDs. Morgan recognised multiple Disney and Pixar movie titles, as well as some other DVDs.

"This one." The four year old declared, pulling out a DVD that Morgan was extremely familiar with. Cinderella.

"Ahh…Is this one of your favourites?" Morgan smiled, turning on the DVD player. Evelyn nodded.

"Belle's my favourite." The young girl answered. "But I wanna watch Cinderella."

Once Morgan had gotten the disk into the player, she settled on the couch with Evelyn to watch the movie.

Goosebumps washed over the CSI as she watched the animation that she was familiar with from her childhood. It had been so long since she had seen any animated film, for work and other matters always kept her up and running. Morgan was grateful for the opportunity to relive her childhood memories. Evelyn was snuggled on the couch as well, cradling a pillow in her hand.

The little girl belted out the lyrics of A Dream Is a Wish heartily, sending Morgan into smiles. Then came the melodious tune of So This is Love, as Cinderella and the Prince danced the night away. It was a scene that always caused Morgan's heart to swell in happiness. As the notes of the love song faded away, Evelyn suddenly paused the movie.

Morgan's attention immediately shifted to the four year old lazing next to her on the couch, who had a thoughtful look on her face. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Evelyn looked up at her Aunt Morgan with a weak smile. "Can I ask you something Aunty Morgan?"

"Of course you can sweetie. What is it?"

"Are you gonna marry Uncle Greg?"

The question was so sudden and out of the blue that Morgan was stunned for a couple of seconds. "Marry? What brought such a question Evelyn?" She had never given much thought about that idea until Evelyn brought it up.

The child shrugged. "That's what people in love do. At least, for Cinderella and the prince and they live happily ever after. And mommy and daddy too."

Morgan struggled to formulate a reply. "Well…There are different types of love sweetie. Not just the kind in Disney movies and for your mommy and daddy. For example, there is the love that your Uncle Greg and I have for you and Spencer." She smiled fondly at the child.

"But don't you love Uncle Greg the way he loves you?" Little Evelyn steered the conversation back to the blonde CSI and Greg.

That statement sent Morgan's mind into overdrive. _Greg loved her?_ "Uncle Greg said…he's in love?" She phrased her question carefully. Her heartbeat sped up.

Evelyn shook her head. "But whenever daddy and Uncle Greg talks about you, Uncle Greg's face would turn as red as a tomato. Daddy once said something like Uncle Greg's whipped. Spence says it means Uncle Greg loves you. What's whipped Aunty Morgan?"

"Nothing sweetie. Love's confusing my dear, even for a grown up like me." Morgan attempted to conceal her blush, and focused on diverting attention away from the topic at hand. The blonde CSI looked up and stared into the distance. Beyond the glass windows she could see Greg interacting with Spencer. The two had moved on from playing in the sandbox to just a simple game of tag.

Watching Greg playfully chase Spencer around, her heart melted. Greg was a really wonderful man, and she was glad that she had him. Morgan knew that she had very strong feelings for Greg, but was that love though? What was love?

"I don't know if I love your Uncle Greg Evelyn…" Morgan decided that honestly was the best way to go. "But chances are, maybe I do." Morgan whispered.

The CSI tore her gaze away from Greg and Spencer and glanced down back at little Evelyn. "Can we keep this talk a secret Evelyn?" Evelyn was quick to agree, and the two females pinky-promised on it.

"Let's watch the movie sweetie." Morgan changed the subject with a smile, unpausing the film. But Morgan's attention was no longer on Cinderella any longer. Thoughts were swirling all around her mind.

 _Andy said that Greg was whipped….Does that mean that he loves me? Do I love him? We've only been dating for three months, is that too soon to know if I love him?…_

* * *

The rest of the movie passed by in a blur. Morgan only snapped out of her thoughts when Evelyn asked her if it would be okay to watch another one. It was only then did Morgan realise that Cinderella had ended.

"Can we watch another one Aunty Morgan?"

"No, that's enough television time for now. Our eyes need to rest. Let's go outside and see what Uncle Greg and Spencer's up to okay? If you want we can watch another one later, but for now, let's take a break." Morgan explained.

The two females got up from their relaxed positions on the couch and went up to the sliding glass door separating the yard and the living room.

"I wanna play in the sandbox!" Evelyn tugged at Morgan's hand as a gesture for the female CSI to come with her.

"You go over first alright Evelyn? I think I'll go get everyone some water first. We need to drink lots of water on such a hot day." Morgan replied.

A few minutes later, Morgan ambled to the backyard while carrying a tray with four cups of iced water.

"Having fun you two?" She smiled at Greg and Spencer, whom were now tossing a ball between themselves, while Evelyn entertained herself in the sandbox.

"Yes Aunty Morgan yes! We played tag and the sandbox and everything!" Spencer ran up to Morgan and said eagerly, his chubby face matted with sweat. Greg placed the ball down and came over too. He had apparently worked up a sweat as well.

"That's nice to hear." Morgan told Spencer. "Here, have some cold ice water. You need to stay hydrated." The CSI handed the boy a cup, who chugged up the water with gusto. "Could you give this to your sister please Spencer?" She gestured towards another plastic cup on the tray. Spencer nodded and did as what Morgan asked.

Morgan then turned to her boyfriend. The conversation with Evelyn still rankled in her mind, but she forcefully pushed those thoughts aside for later, and focused her attention on the present moment instead. The polo shirt he was wearing was now coated with a thin layer of sweat. Greg looked tired, but yet his dark eyes were shining.

"Sometimes I forget how much energy a six year old boy has." He commented, accepting the glass of iced water Morgan offered him with a grateful smile.

"I don't blame you. It's the nature of our job perhaps. Sometimes I forget how wonderful it must be to lead a normal life. A nine to five job, a family, children…." She answered.

"Yeah..." Greg trailed off, placing one arm on Morgan's shoulder nonchalantly. Wrinkling her nose, Morgan wriggled away from her boyfriend.

"You're all sweaty and sticky. Don't come near me." She told him playfully.

Greg just grinned. In one swift motion, he had wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist from behind, effectively capturing her in his embrace. Because Morgan was still holding the tray with two glasses of water, she couldn't make any big movements for fear of dropping the tray.

"Let me go Greg!" Morgan squirmed as Greg's sweaty torso met her back. Goosebumps began to prickle on her arm as her mind registered how close her boyfriend was. All she could hear were Greg's low chuckles by her ear.

"Say please." His baritone voice sent shivers down her spine.

She shook her head vehemently at first, trying to keep a firm grip on the tray in her hands. Greg's grip around her waist only tightened.

"Please Greg." She finally uttered.

Satisfied, Greg released her. Her mouth crinkled as she found herself sticky and uncomfortable as well.

"You need to shower later." She declared, shaking her head. As disgusted as she was, she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry. I've learnt to keep some spare clothes at Andy's." He winked, before walking off in the direction of the children. Morgan watched him go, a small smile on her lips. Greg was full of surprises.

The two CSIs and the children played in the backyard for a little while more before Greg declared that it was time to go inside. It was half past twelve and the sun was getting too hot for any outdoor activities. Morgan shooed everyone off to take a quick shower first, while she reheated the left-over food that Susan had told them about.

The blonde CSI wasn't very hungry for it had only been slightly more than two hours since she had her sandwich, but she was pretty sure that the kids and Greg were hungry. She found some leftover pasta in the fridge and set to work on reheating it.

Greg in the meantime, had supervised Spencer's shower, before taking a quick one himself. Sometime ago, the male CSI had left an extra set of clothing at Andy's, and changed into that. He then plodded downstairs to take over Morgan's role, so that the female CSI could help Evelyn shower.

In no time at all, the group of four were full, satisfied and lazing on the couch. The two kids had decided on watching some cartoons, and were staring at the television screen intently.

Finally, able to sit down and think, Morgan's thoughts drifted to what she and Evelyn had been talking about earlier. Did she love Greg? Her heart would flutter every time she thought of him, and her lips would always curve into a smile. Their love had blossomed in the three months that they had been together, but was it love?

She searched the definition of love on Google. 'Love is when two people touches each other's souls.'; 'knowing their flaws and accepting who they are'; 'being there for one another, through the good and bad'….

Some of the quotes she read described what she felt for Greg, while some didn't. It just made everything even more confusing.

 _Does Greg love me? What if he tells me he's in love with me? Do I say it back, even though I'm not very sure?_

At that moment, there was a gentle pat on her shoulder, and Morgan turned her head to come face to face with Spencer. Without uttering a word, the six year old pointed to the other end of the couch where Greg had claimed.

Greg had fallen asleep.

Morgan's eyes softened as she took in the sleeping form of her boyfriend. Greg was sprawled out on the couch, both hands folded on his stomach. His tired eyes were closed, and a light snore accompanied the rising and falling of his chest.

Motioning Spencer and Evelyn to be quiet, Morgan got off the couch and went over to take a closer look at Greg. _Poor thing…_ She thought, brushing a few stray hairs off his face gingerly. Greg had really overworked himself, both through work and taking care of Spencer and Evelyn. Her boyfriend was fast asleep in dreamland.

Morgan dropped a soft kiss on his forehead, a small smile gracing her lips. _Sweet dreams Greg…_

"Come on kids. Let him sleep. He's very tired…" She gestured for Spencer to turn off the television, motioning for them to follow her out of the living room.

* * *

Morgan kept the two kids entertained by playing UNO in the dining room. Close to an hour after Greg had fallen asleep, the sound of an approaching car in the driveway echoed through the quiet house.

"Mummy and daddy's home!" Evelyn was the first one out of her chair, exclaiming in delight. Spencer followed seconds later, shouting too.

"Shhh not so loud! Your uncle Greg's still sleeping!" Morgan shushed the two excited children, but to no avail. Spencer and Evelyn bounded towards the (locked) door and waited eagerly for their parents. Keeping one eye on the two children, Morgan peered her head into the living room, hoping that Greg had slept through the ruckus.

Unfortunately, Greg had stirred the moment Evelyn had proclaimed the return of her parents. Groaning, the dark haired CSI opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to remember where exactly he was. _I fell asleep?_ He surveyed the empty living room with blurry eyes. Thank goodness Morgan agreed to accompany him here today. Susan and Andy would have a fit if they knew he had fallen asleep while babysitting alone.

The man stood up and stretched, just as the front door opened and he heard exclamations of "Hi mummy, hi daddy!" _Andy and Susan were home._

"Hey…" Morgan approached him, speaking in soft tones. "Slept well?" She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked really cute now, with his hair all ruffled up from sleep and all, she couldn't resist.

"Mmmhmm…" Greg hummed in reply, pulling her in a hug. "Thanks for letting me nap. I really needed that…"

"No worries…You work too hard for your own good Sanders." She chided gently.

"I know I know…" Greg rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The couple stayed quiet for a bit, listening as Evelyn and Spencer told their parents what they had been doing the entire day.

"Sounds fun." The two CSIs could hear Andy speaking to his two young children. "Where are Aunt Morgan and Uncle Greg?"

"Uncle Greg sleeping in the living room." Evelyn piped up. The two CSIs shared a look, just as their friends peered their heads into the living room.

"Susan, they're in here." Andy turned and called out to his wife. Andy and Susan walked into the living room to join the CSIs, hand in hand. It was clear that the couple were more relieved than when they had left; there was a light spring in their steps.

"Thanks for watching over them guys." Andy smiled gratefully at the two CSIs. "I hope they weren't too much to handle."

"Anytime man. And they were very good as usual, don't worry."

"How are you doing Su?" Morgan left Greg's side and went to the other blonde's side. "What did the doctor say?"

Andy and Susan traded looks. "Well…" Susan trailed off. "I guess I mistaken all the stress and vomiting for a flu bug…" Susan moved her left hand so that it rested on her (flat) stomach.

"You're pregnant?!" Morgan blurted out, not believing her eyes. At Susan's firm nod, Morgan's mouth curved out into Cheshire cat grin. "Congratulations!" The CSI immediately engulfed Susan into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Congrats man!" Greg was all smiles too, and patted Andy on the back.

"How far along are you?" Morgan felt giddy with happiness. "Just four weeks." The other blonde replied, her eyes shining. "I didn't have such symptoms with the other two, so I guess that's why I completely chalked it up to stress. This little one's already a handful, I can tell." The four adults all laughed at Susan's statement.

"Whatever it is Su, this is great news!" Morgan grinned as she turned to Andy. "You better take good care of our new mother to be Andy."

Andy chuckled. "Yes Madam!"

* * *

"I still can't believe it." Later, Morgan sat in front seat of Greg's car as they headed back to the city.

"Tell me about it." Was her boyfriend's amused reply from the driver's seat.

"Yeah…" Reality washed over Morgan and she bit her lower lip to contain her sigh. Susan was only a couple of years older her, yet already had such an extensive family with another one along the way.

 _When will it be my turn?_ Morgan thought, turning her head to look out of her window so that Greg couldn't see the emotions on her face. As much as Morgan loved her job as a CSI, another part of her craved normalcy too.

She wanted a family, a normal job, a normal life. To hear the pitter patter of little feet in the morning, to have someone to call her 'mum', to watch a child grow day by day.

 _How nice would that be…_

Little did she know, Greg's thoughts were running along the same lines too. Watching over Evelyn and Spencer today with Morgan, as well as hearing the news of Susan's pregnancy, caused him to think about starting his own family too.

 _She'll be a wonderful mother..._ Greg reflected wistfully, looking at Morgan at the corner of his eye before concentrating on driving. Through their many interactions with Spencer and Evelyn that day, Morgan had proven to be a firm, yet kind, motherly like figure. The kind of woman he wanted as the mother of his children.

Greg couldn't help it; when he pictured Morgan as a mother, she was a mother to HIS children. His face heated up slightly at the idea, although he wasn't exactly repulsed by it.

 _One step at a time Greg!_ He reminded himself.

Morgan in the meantime, slipped into a daydream.

 _She rocked the infant in her arms, humming a little lullaby. The little baby boy had dark brown hair and matching irises, and was slumbering peacefully in her arms. She continued her gentle rocking motion as she rose from the comfortable chair, carefully placing the infant in the crib._

 _Smiling sweetly at the sleeping child, Morgan exited the room. She could hear short peals of laughter coming from the living room. Her smile grew into a grin, as Morgan saw Greg chasing a little girl with blonde hair around the house._

" _Mama help!" The little girl spotted Morgan and rushed towards her mother, blonde pigtails flying behind her._

 _She laughed, keeping a protective hand over her child, while locking gazes with Greg. _

_Wait, hold up. Greg?_

In real life, Morgan bit her lip. She couldn't help it, Greg had been the father of her children in her daydream.

 _But is that really such a bad idea?_

Before Morgan could ponder any further, Greg broke the silence.

"Well, we're here."

Morgan looked at her surroundings with a start, realising that they had reached her apartment building. She unbuckled her seatbelt.

A warm hand enveloped hers. "Thank you, for today. I know it wasn't exactly what we planned but…" Morgan looked up and smiled sincerely at Greg.

"It's fine. I had fun today, honest. Thank you for asking me to come along." She squeezed his hand gently.

"You're amazing Morgan." He declared, before reaching over and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. If it was possible, Morgan's smile broadened even further, and her heart sped up.

"You're amazing too." She replied. "Go and get some rest Greg. I'll see you tonight for shift." Giving her boyfriend another hug and kiss, Morgan opened the door.

"See you tonight." He grinned boyishly at her.

She watched Greg drive off, and headed up the steps to her apartment building.

Such simple interaction with Greg had wiped away all traces of doubt from her mind. It didn't matter if what she was feeling now was love or not.

What mattered most was that she cherish the moments with him. Everything else would just fall in place in time.

What will be will be.

For now, she would just relish in the joy that Susan would be having another baby soon. _Another baby._ She nearly squealed in excitement at the thought.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **I have a couple of ideas running in my head for another CSI story, but its' still in the brainstorming stage so I'm not sure if I'll be able to pen it down. Work commitments might get in the way too, though I'll try my best! Have a happy summer break!**

 **TrixieNancy124**


	16. Update

**Update.**

Hi readers! I hope this finds you well. Thank you so much for your support for Filling in the Blanks.

This is just an update to inform you that my new **CSI Morganders story: Masquerade Love** , is already up (I've just updated chapter 6). Do give it a try if you are interested.

Thank you and have a nice day!

 **Regards,**

 **TrixieNancy124**


End file.
